TABACO
by krola
Summary: Habían cambiado las reglas del juego, se habían adentrado en otro teatro improvisado en el que los insultos no eran las armas elegidas.
1. Actores de un teatro improvisado

¡Buenas! No sé si este fandom es muy leído en Español, supongo que sí... al fin y al cabo Harry Potter es una de las secciones de Fanfiction más escritas y comentadas. Yo fui (supongo que sigo siendo) una lectora asidua de los libros de Harry Potter, aunque mi obsesión por ellos disminuyó con aquel parón entre el cuarto libro y el quinto (Quizás incluso crecí entre estos dos libros). Debo confesar que el epílogo no me gustó en absoluto, me resultó demasiado final feliz de Disney. Si J.K Rowling le daba por escribir más libros, preferiría que lo hiciera sobre los merodeadores y la conversión de Tom Riddle a Voldermort en lugar de la Nueva Generación (¿Qué haces escribiendo sobre ellos, entonces? os preguntareis). Hace mucho mucho tiempo comencé a escribir uno muy largo sobre los merodeadores pero me di cuenta de que no iba a terminarlo así que lo borré (Por eso ahora tiendo a hacer fics más cortos, para asegurarme de que los termino). Después de ver la séptima película (Es genial!) me dio un mono por HP y entré en Fanfiction- Harry Potter, hacía mucho tiempo que no paseaba por aquí. Leí un Scorpius-Rose en inglés que me pareció muy entretenido. De hecho los considero similares a los Lilly Potter-James Potter (Los primeros) pero añadiendo a un joven Draco Malfoy (Adoro a Draco), encarnado en su hijo Scorpius. Finalmente, atraída por la posibilidad de hacer lo que quisiera con los personajes (puesto que no existe el canon) y por jugar con las similitudes y diferencias entre padres e hijos me decidí a escribir un fic Rose-Scorpius. He oído muchas críticas sobre lo cliché que suelen ser los fic de esta pareja, no sé si el mío podría considerarse igual. Hay odio y hay atracción sexual, escribir sobre ello es demasiado divertirlo como para huir de él a favor de hacer algo no cliché.

Espero que disfrutéis del fic, será un mini fic compuesto por 4 capítulos (Aproximadamente, aún no lo he terminado como para poder garantizarlo)

* * *

><p><strong>TABACO<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Actores de un teatro improvisado**

Eran una celebridad, un grupo de jóvenes famosos por aquellas heroicidades o pecados que sus padres habían cometido. Estaban acostumbrados a recibir miradas de asombro, a que algún alumno de primero los señalara sin discreción y a las recriminaciones de los profesores cuando no se comportaban como lo hubieran hecho sus progenitores.

El pelo pelirrojo y las pecas se había convertido en una seña de valentía, el apellido Weasley, a la vez que el de Potter, era un sinónimo de héroe. Por el controlario, la tez pálida y el pelo platino correspondía a la cobardía, al mal, a todo aquello que resultaba siniestro. Como si estuvieran protagonizando un teatro improvisado, los hijos de aquellos que salvaron el mundo intercambiaban palabras hirientes con el único heredero de Draco Malfoy, como sus padres habían hecho años atrás en aquellas mismas paredes.

La rivalidad entre Scorpius Malfoy y los Potter y Weasleys era pura, no estaba presionada por lo que reperesentaban sus apellidos, sino que todos sentían dicha antipatía con profundidad.

Rose Weasley caminó por los pasillos de Hogwart acompañada por su primo Albus Potter. Éste estaba haciendo un monólogo sobre Quidditch, sobre el nuevo equipo de Gryffindor, el capitán, el torneo del año pasado y las nuevas estrategias. Rose se limitaba a asentir, jamás había sentido interés por el Quidditch (seguramente había herededado esa indiferencia de su madre). Mientras fingía que escuchaba a su primo, Rose reconoció a la delgada figura de Scorpius Malfoy cruzando el pasillo. Rose se mordió el labio, lamentándose de aquel encontronazo puesto que no estaba de humor para batallas verbales y sabía que en cuanto Scorpius pasara por su lado lanzaría algún ingenioso insulto.

_Por supuesto. No se equivocaba._

Malfoy le golpeó el hombro con el suyo, obligándola a apartarse para dejarle paso. Rose meneó la cabeza pero se resistió a hablar. Albus, sin embargo, parecía preparado para las usuales disputas.

- ¿No te enseñó tu padre que es de mala educación empujar a las damas en lugar de cederles el paso?

Scorpius Malfoy se detuvo en seco. Rose pudo ver cómo contraía los músculos de su espalda, preparado para contraatacar. Tardó segundos en darse la vuelta, seguramente tratando de imponer un efecto dramático a su contestación.

- No veo a ninguna dama cerca, Potter- respondió Malfoy.

Rose sonrió ante aquel insulto directo, se hubiera esperado algo más imaginativo. Malfoy no se sintió satisfecho y añadió- Weasley, si siguen creciéndote pecas te saldrán en el blanco de los ojos. He visto elfos con la piel más suave.

Rose frunció la nariz, Albus le puso una mano en su brazo como si intentara detener un ataque de furia por parte de su prima.

- No todos tenemos la suerte de tener una piel blanquecina como la de un cadáver- le espetó Rose con sarcasmo.

Malfoy, debajo de su túnica, sujetó su varita de nervio de dragón. Mantuvo su fría mirada sobre los dos primos. Albus, adivinando la pose de su adversario, se apresuró también a aferrarse a su varita. Ambos desenfundaron sus varitas casi al mismo tiempo, preparándose para un duelo. Parecían pistoleros del oeste, contando en voz baja los segundos necesarios antes de batirse en un duelo justo.

Rose se mordió el labio y miró su reloj muggle (mecánico puesto que cualquier aparato eléctonico no hubiera funcionado en las inmediaciones de Hogwart). Si empleaban hechizos para derribarse mutuamente, llegarían tarde a transformaciones y la Profesora McGonaggal no aceptaba excusas.

Malfoy advirtió el gesto de Rose, cómo se mordia los labios y dirigías sus pupilas hacia arriba en un gesto de meditación. El Slytherin bajó levemente la varita adivinando cómo iba a ser el desenlace de aquella situación. Tal y como había imaginado, Rose dio voz a su preocupación:

- Deberíamos irnos ya, Albus. No deberíamos llegar tarde a transformaciones…

Albus miró a su prima, dudando si hacerle caso. Mantuvo la varita señalando hacia Malfoy durante algunos segundos más. Scorpius, sin embargo, bajó su brazo creyendo con arrogancia que si Potter se decidía a atacarle él sería lo suficiente rápido como para alzar la varita nuevamente para defenderse. La mirada de Scorpius se desvió desde Albus hacia Rose, que también estaba mirándole aliviada de que Scorpius hubiera decidido dar fin a aquel duelo que aún no había empezado.

- Yo tengo pociones- dijo Scorpius.

Albus mantuvo su posición de duelo durante algunos segundos más, desconfiando de su enemigo. Rose le instó a bajar la varita, colocándole la mano en el hombro. Por fin, Albus se dio la vuelta para continuar el camino. Rose envió una longeva mirada hacia Scorpius y siguió a su primo pasillo abajo.

Su rivalidad les servía como entrenamiento y también para dar via de escape a sensaciones y frustaciones que les habían nublado la semana. Si Rose sacaba una nota insatisfactoria en alguna asignatura, lo cual era bastante inusual, siempre buscaba de forma casi desesperada a Scorpius Malfoy para poder insultarle, para poder lanzar contra él la energía negativa que había surgido de aquella decepción. Pero sus disputas siempre se mantenían en el campo verbal, nunca se lanzaban hechizos, al contrario que Albus y Scorpius cuyos duelos se habían hecho famosos en el colegio. Los prefosores creyeron que darían fin a esta tradición si convertían a Malfoy en premio anual, se habían equivocado.

xxx

_¡ 50 a favor de Potter, 34 a favor de Malfoy!_

La voz de Fred Weasley se oyó con claridad en la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaba utilizando algún hechizo que simulaba un altavoz. Uno de los alumnos de segundo, cuyo nombre Rose no recordaba, levantó la mano mostrando 10 sickles.

- ¡Apuesto 10 Sickles por Potter!

Fred aceptó el dinero y escribió en su libreta la nueva apuesta. Rose puso los ojos en blanco al ver un ejemplo más de cómo Fred convertía toda actividad suya en un evento lucrativo.

_¡51 a favor de Potter, 34 a favor de Malfoy!_

Rose tenía la seguridad de que el duelo no se había pospuesto sino que se había cancelado. Aquellos insultos que habían intercambiado en el pasillo antes de transformaciones no habían surgido por una confrontación verdadera, sólo estaban comportándose como debían comportarse, siguiendo la rivalidad que se había convertido en hábito desde el primer curso. Fred tendría que esperar a que otra situación, como un partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, los empujara a batirse en duelo. Este viernes Slytherin se enfrentaba a Hufflepuff en el campo de Quidditch y Gryffindor tendría que esperar dos semanas para jugar contra la casa de la serpiente.

Rose bostezó mientras releía _La revolución de los duendes_, el tema que estaban cubriendo en Historia de la magia en esos momentos. Se inclinó hacia su libro, intentado buscar una posición cómoda. Su cabello ondulado pelirrojo cayó sobre sus hombros como si se tratara de un velo. Era la única que estaba intentando estudiar puesto que los exámenes acababan de terminar, pero como buena hija de Hermione Granger, Rose consideraba que el estudio debería ser constante durante todo el año. Evidentemente, a nadie le había sorprendido cuando la habían nombrado prefecta pero sí, cuando el premio anual femenino había pasado a manos de Alice Abbot de Huflepuff.

_Afortunadamente, no tendrás que compartir sala común con Malfoy_, le había animado James Sirius Potter, el hermano mayor de Albus. James había finalizado su séptimo curso hacía dos años y el puesto de capitán había pasado a manos de su hermano Albus. Su hermano pequeño aunque era muy buen cazador, era mucho más impulsivo que James y le tenía mucho menos respeto a ganar con justicia. Jugaba limpio pero Rose estaba segura de que Albus pretendía descubrir las estrategias del equipo de Slytherin. Estaba deseoso por realizar un partido impecable y mostrarse como un jugador tan brillante como James. Rose prefería mantenerse al margen de los planes de su primo, si desconocía las intenciones de su primo no se vería obligada a restarle puntos a Gryffindor.

Su primo Albus se inclinó hacia ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver el aburrido libro de historia en las manos de Rose. Se sentó junto a ella con un suspiro, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un paquete de cigarros, sacó un cigarrillo de él pero se quedó durante dos segundos mirando en el interior de la caja, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Juraría que tenía más cigarrillos. Estoy comenzando a pensar que alguien me los roba- comentó Albus. Él se cambió del lado donde estaba sentado junto a Rose para evitar que la brisa enviara el humo sobre su prima. Sabía que ella detestaba el tabaco. Albus encendió un cigarrillo y miró con desconfianza a su primo Fred, el único de la familia del que él tenía constancia de que fumaba.

xxx

Unas plantas carnívoras se movían con violencia dentro de la jaula, frente a los veinte alumnos que las miraban con asombro, sintiéndose seguros ante el férreo material de los barrotes. Rose pensó que aquella planta carnívora parecía estar desperezándose después de un mal despertar.

- ¿Alguien sabe decirme el nombre de la planta que tienen ante ustedes?- preguntó el profesor Crane.

Rose pudo ver desde su posición cómo Scorpius Malfoy observaba la planta carnívora como si estuviera hipnotizado. Rose aprovechó para levantar la mano todo lo alta que pudo, balanceándola en el aire.

Los ojos del profesor se posaron sobre Rose con una sonrisa propia de un maestro orgulloso- Señorita Weasley.

- Dionaea Miscupula es su nombre científico, profesor.

- Muy bien. Un punto para Gryffindor. ¿Qué puede decirme más sobre la Dionaea Miscupula, Señorita Weasley?

- Es una planta carnívora originaria de Norteamérica. El primer mago que se interesó por su estudio fue el italiano _ Maximo Morelo, _que trabajó con un grupo de muggles biólogos_. Morelo_ interpretó erróneamente el nombre, apodándola Donna Miscupula. La sabia de esta planta carnívora es esencial para algunas pociones coagulantes, muy utilizadas en el ámbito de la medicina mágica.

- 5 puntos más para Gryffindor. Pero de hecho, Señorita Weasley, la Donna Miscupula es…- El profesor Crane se quedó en silencio al ver como Scorpius Malfoy alzaba la mano con calma. Rose tragó saliva, estaba segura de que estaba a punto de observar una muestra de la brillante mente de Scorpius Malfoy y su imbatible memoria- ¿Señor Malfoy, tiene algo que añadir?

- Weasly acertó al decir que Maximo Morelo es el primer mago que utilizó la Donna Miscupula para objetivos médicos y que apodó erróneamente a esta planta como Donna en lugar del latín Dionaea. Pero posteriormente en su estudio se dio cuenta de que había dos tipos diferentes de esta planta, una de ellas tiene un tamaño superior y su sabia es mucho más poderosa en pociones coagulantes. Esta versión superior es conocida como Donna Micuspula en honor a su descubridor, mientras la planta que consta en la clasificación muggle de plantas carnívoras es la Dionaea Miscupula, de inferior tamaño y con habilidades mágicas que no duran más de un cuarto de hora.

- Excelente, Señor Malfoy. Realmente impresionante ¡15 puntos para Slytherin!

Rose le mandó una mirada furiosa a Malfoy que ni siquiera parecía orgulloso de su propia victoria. Eso era lo que más detestaba de él, su inexpresividad. Mientras ella no podía dejar de enorgullecerse cada vez que le superaba ante la pregunta de algún profesor, él siempre se mostraba indiferente.

xxx

El frío de la noche se calaba por las paredes y Rose se abrazó a sí misma, maldiciéndose por no haber cogido una rebeca que abrigara más. Como prefecta estaba haciendo la natural ronda, casi nunca solía encontrar a nadie fuera de sus habitaciones con la excepción de algún grupo de alumnos de primero que aún consideraba divertido escaparse por la noche para explorar el castillo. Rose consideró irónico que aquellas rondas supusieran para los prefectos una oportunidad de romper las reglas, al fin y al cabo estaba a altas horas de la noche fuera de sus salas comunes. Aquella noche era especialmente tranquila, Rose razonó que debido al frío los alumnos habían decidido dejar las travesuras para otro día. Volvió a abrazarse a sí misma y miró al reloj de su muñeca.

_Asistiría_, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Rose comenzó a andar con más ligereza, en su camino se cruzó con Alice Abbot que también estaba haciendo rondas. La saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. La certeza de que Alice Abbot no se encontraba en la sala común de los premios anuales la reconfortó. Llegó allí en cuestión de segundos, la armadura que cerraba la entrada a la sala común de los premios anuales estaba medio abierta. La estaba esperando.

- No sabía si vendrías- Si no hubiera sido por silencio, Rose no hubiera sido capaz de escuchar ese susurro. Rose asintió con una expresión facial irreconocible. Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba delante de ella, en su habitación, de espaldas a la ventana.

- ¿Por lo de la Donna Micuspula?- Rose negó con la cabeza, guardándose para sí que estaba exactamente _por ello_ o quizás, ésa sólo era su excusa- El profesor Crane tenía razón, una respuesta brillante. No sabía que estabas interesado en la herbología.

- No especialmente- reconoció Scorpius, encogiéndose levemente de brazos.

En otro momento aquello hubiera exasperado a Rose, pero no en aquel momento. En aquellas noches, el nerviosismo y el temblor imperceptible de todo su cuerpo era suficiente para ocupar todos sus sentidos, no había sitio para la exasperación. Ambos se sentían como desconocidos que se habían visto obligados a sentarse juntos en un tren, había ocurrido así desde hacía meses, cuando todo había comenzado. No eran Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy, sólo eran desconocidos y aquella creencia les hacía más sencillo el recuerdo de aquellos encuentros nocturnos.

Scorpius giró levemente la cabeza, mirando a una jarra de agua y un bol de frutas que había recogido en la cocina. Rose se acercó a la cama de Scorpius y se sentó en el borde. El rubio se acercó con lentitud a ella y se puso de rodillas delante de donde ella estaba sentada, para que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura. Malfoy se inclinó hacia ella y se detuvo en seco cuando sus narices estaban a milímetros de distancia.

- ¿Querrías algo? ¿Agua?

Rose negó con la cabeza y sujetó a Scorpius por la nuca, acercando sus labios a los suyos. Eso era mucho más fácil que los incómodos minutos iniciales en los que su conciencia les hacía ver lo extraño que resultaba la intimidad en la que se iban a envolver en cuestión de segundos. ¿Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Quién lo hubiera supuesto? Nadie. Rose había optado por considerarlo como una dimensión aparte que no existía, que no era real. Como si aquella posición en la que se encontraban ahora (Scorpius sobre Rose, sus manos sobre su nuca) estuviera ocurriendo en un lugar más palpable que los sueños pero menos terrenal que su realidad. Como los sueños, no había ocurrido de verdad y por ello no era necesario preocuparse por su significado o por las posibles consecuencias.

Siempre ocurría así, uno de ellos era el que se encontraba más irritado, más necesitado (_En esta ocasión, Rose_) y el otro se preocupaba por mantener el equilibrio, por dejarse llevar sin ceder completamente a los instintos animales. Era casi obligatorio que éste último se esforzara en detener los avances, intentando devolverlos a la realidad aunque en todas las ocasiones habían desembocado en la sumisión mutua, este desenlace también era obligatorio.

Scorpius giró levemente la cabeza, alejando sus labios de los de ella (fingiendo que se resistía, como era obligatorio). Rose dejó escapar un gruñido.

- ¿Cómo se siente al pertenecer a la familia más amada del mundo mágico, Weasley?- su voz era ronca, hablaba mientras inspiraba aire profundamente intentando recuperarse del beso. Sabía que aquella pregunta solía enfurecer a Rose y eso era lo que ella estaba pidiéndole en silencio- Todo el mundo te admira, todo el mundo te adora.

Rose intentaba que los labios de Scorpius volvieran a su posición anterior, los buscaba con desesperación. Scorpius continuaba hablando, su tono de voz se volvía cada vez más severo. Rose estaba acostumbrada, siempre ocurría cuando Scorpius recordaba su pésima situación familiar. Cómo había tenido que defenderse de los dedos acusadores que lo señalaban como el hijo de un mortífago, que lo miraban con desprecio al ver que compartía la arrogancia de su padre como si aquel defecto significara que buscaba alguna forma de resucitar a Voldemort. Él era un mortifago en potencia y ella una heroína.

- Supongo que te dan todo lo que deseas ¿verdad? ¿Hay algo que tengas prohibido, Weasley?

- Sí, tú- respondió en un susurro.

Scorpius prefirió no meditar aquella respuesta y la única forma era dejarse llevar en aquel abrazo que compartían. La besó con más furia y Rose lo apretó más contra su cuerpo.

Habían cambiado las reglas del juego, se habían adentrado en otro teatro improvisado en el que los insultos no eran las armas elegidas. Las nuevas armas eran las caricias y los besos. Era una violencia diferente, más animal y humana al mismo tiempo. Rose separó sus brazos de la espalda de Malfoy para intentar desabrochar los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba bajo la túnica de Gryffindor. Scorpius comenzó a besarle el cuello, lo que provocó que Rose se apresurara aún más en librarse de sus pantalones. Los insultos ya no eran suficiente, necesitaban algo que llegara más profundo, que los dejara sin aliento. Habían descubierto una nueva forma de odiarse.

xxx

Rose pensó que jamás había conocido a alguien que pudiera camuflarse con las sábanas blancas. La piel de todo su cuerpo era de un blanco perla y su pelo plateado brillaba aún más bajo la luz de la luna. La desnudez de Scorpius siempre la dejaba estupefacta a la mañana siguiente, no se acostumbraba al color blanco en todo su apogeo. Era irónico que todo en Scorpius Malfoy fuera blanco, un color que designaba la pureza y la luz. Scorpius no era pureza, ni era luz. Era picardía, oscuridad, misterio, desenfreno, arrogancia, sabiduría…

Si los inicios eran incómodos y se repetían noche tras noche como si fuera aquella la primera vez que fuera a cometer tal indiscreción, la mañana siguiente les confería seguridad y confianza. No parecían los mismos adolescentes temblorosos que se sentían culpables por el modo en el que se tocaban.

Rose apartó la mirada de su rival para dirigirse a sus pantalones vaqueros que estaban colgados en una esquina del armario. Rose no recordaba cómo habían llegado allí pero no le importaba tanto como para romper el silencio con aquella pregunta. Su cuerpo desnudo se deshizo de las sábanas y Scorpius lanzó una furtiva mirada a las distantes pecas que cubrían sus hombros. Tenía el largo cabello pelirrojo tapándole parte de los pechos y permitiendo que se viera su espalda por completo. Rose alargó el brazo para hurgar en los bolsillos del pantalón hasta sacar unos cigarrillos. Le ofreció uno a Scorpius aunque sabía que lo rechazaría.

- No fumo- respondió el rubio.

Rose volvió a sentarse en la cama, encogiéndose de hombros- Yo tampoco- respondió con tranquilidad.

- Sólo fumas cuando estamos los dos aquí- dijo Scorpius, mirándola extrañado- Nunca lo haces en fiestas.

Rose le miró con una ceja alzada- ¿Me observas en las fiestas?

Scorpius apartó la mirada, fingiendo que observaba el paisaje del bosque prohibido que podía divisarse desde la ventana.

- Nunca compras cigarros, tampoco- añadió aún mirando la ventana.

- Son de Albus- respondió con simpleza Rose- Él no lo sabe, por supuesto.

Se quedaron en silencios durante un tiempo largo, el silencio no les incomodaba como para necesitar romperlo. El olor a sudor, menta y tabaco los envolvía. En condiciones normales no hubiera sido un olor agradable, pero se habían acostumbrado a él y se aferraban a ese olor con cierta nostalgia. Los minutos pasaron y el cigarro de Rose fue consumiéndose poco a poco, ella no volvió a hablar hasta que apagó el cigarro en un cenicero (_No quiso reconocer con palabras que ese cenicero estaba allí, en el cuarto de Scorpius Malfoy, para que sólo ella lo utilizase. Siempre estaban allí __**sus**__ cenizas, nunca había otras_).

- El miércoles también tengo ronda- dijo Rose con simpleza.

- Eso significa quitar puntos a alumnos con un severo cuadro de insomnio. Suena divertido.

Rose aplastó aún más el cigarrillo contra el cenicero, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

- También puede significar…- Rose decidió que no era el mejor principio de frase que podría haber elegido. Cuando estaba con Scorpius se sentía como si estuviera realizando una redacción o un examen, cada palabra y cada tono contaban- Puedo encargarme de ti y de tu insomnio, eso suena más divertido.

Lo había dicho sin mirarle, aún atenta del cigarrillo, su tono no era en absoluto sugerente como si acabara de confesarle que le iba a dejar sus apuntes. Pero sus palabras eran claras. Era la primera vez que Rose usaba la palabra _divertido_ para describir aquello que estaban haciendo a escondidas, era el adjetivo adecuado, supuso.

Malfoy frunció las cejas (sin exageración, sus gestos siempre eran sutiles, tanto que a veces era difícil mirar más allá de su rostro impasible)- ¿Quieres venir aquí?

Rose se encogió de hombros pero sus mejillas adquirieron cierto color. Se sentía avergonzada por su petición, por ser la primera que afirmaba con palabras (o al menos lo sugería) que le agradaba sus encuentros, que lo haría también con planificación.

- ¿Será Abott un problema?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza- No se dará cuenta de que pasas la noche aquí. Nunca lo ha hecho. Nadie lo sabe. Duerme como un lirón, si Hogwart se incendiara, Alice seguiría soñando plácidamente.

- ¿Alice?- preguntó Rose extrañada. Había poca gente a la que Malfoy llamara por el nombre de pila, ni siquiera a ella por la noche cuando le susurraba al oído le decía Rose. Siempre era Weasley para él, como sus otros tantos hermanos y primos.

- ¿Te extraña? Prácticamente vivo con ella, lo raro sería que continuara llamándole por el apellido.

- En la torre de Astronomía mejor, por si acaso. Nadie irá allí, es mi deber vigilar aquella área el miércoles.

Rose se colocó el cigarrillo en los labios, a pesar de que estaba apagado. Se permitió estar dos segundos sentada más, disfrutando del relajante estado de su cuerpo. Sabía que en cuanto se colocara sus pantalones y la túnica la presión de ser una Weasley, la presión de ser prefecta y una de las alumnas más prometedoras volvería a hundirle los hombros. Suspiró antes de incorporarse para ponerse los pantalones, la blusa y la capa. Malfoy la miraba en silencio. Al marcharse, Rose se limitó a despedirse con un _hasta el miércoles._ No había besos ni caricias porque con la luz del sol volvían a ser Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy, enemigos. Mañana se verían en los pasillos, en el gran comedor y en la clase de pociones que compartían pero no sería hasta el miércoles cuando los desconocidos se reencontrarían.

xxx

Eran actores de un teatro improvisados y como tales, apenas les costaba esfuerzo cambiar de papel. Era de día y por tanto, se miraron con la misma antipatía de siempre. Aquel día había correspondencia y el Gran Comedor se llenó de miles de lechuzas de distintos pelajes que buscaban a sus dueños por las cuatro mesas. La lechuza parda de Rose dejó caer sobre su regazo un paquete redondeado, Rose supo qué era de inmediato.

- ¿Es la recordadora?- preguntó Albus a su lado.

Rose la desenvolvió con rapidez, sonriente.

- No necesitas una recordadora. Tú nunca te olvidas de nada- dijo Albus con la boca llena de pasteles de calabaza.

Rose miraba a su recordadora como si fuera un diamante en bruto. Negó con la cabeza ante el comentario de su primo- No puedo estar completamente segura de que no estoy olvidando nada, podría olvidar realizar alguna tarea o corregir mi redacción sobre Nicholas Flammel. La recordadora me será muy útil.

Antes de que Rose finalizara su explicación, la bola se volvió de un color rojizo.

- Oh- murumuró Rose confusa. A pesar de su monólogo, estaba casi segura de que en aquellos momentos no había olvidado nada. Suavizó su mirada suponiendo que no sería nada importante, no llegaba a comprender cómo después de tanto tiempo ningún mago se había molestado en mejorar la recordadora para que informara a su dueño de qué era exactamente lo que había olvidado- ¿Ves? Parece que he olvidado algo.

- ¿El qué?- murmuró Albus.

- ¡Si lo supiera no lo habría olvidado!

- ¿Una recordadora?- dijo una fría voz a su espalda- ¡Pensaba que habían dejado de fabricarlas!- Malfoy le arrebató la recordadora y la miró con interés.

- Malfoy, devuélvemela- le exigió Rose. Malfoy no le hizo caso y Albus se puso de pie, intentando intimidarlo.

Malfoy miró a Albus sobre el hombro y desvió su mirada hacia Rose- ¿Quieres una recordadora para que te recuerde lo patética que eres, Weasley? Este tipo de artefactos sólo lo compran gente realmente lamentable, patosos, víctimas de hechizos desmemorizantes, estúpidos, despistados o incluso Hufflepuffs.

Al pasar a las manos de Malfoy la niebla que había en el interior de la bol regresó a su color blanquecino natural. Rose no se sorprendió de que Malfoy no hubiera olvidado nada, era el hombre más controlador que había conocido jamás.

- Pensemos un poco ¿Qué podrías haber olvidado?- dijo Malfoy, saboreando cada palabra. Albus aprovechó que Scorpius fingía que estaba meditando para arrebatarle la recordadora y devolverla a las manos de su dueña. El color rojo volvió a inundar su interior y Malfoy miró el tono rojizo con satisfacción- ¿Quizás has olvidado que hoy tenemos una importante prueba?

- No hay ningún examen hoy, Malfoy- respondió Rose con simpleza.

- Quizás te olvidaste el sujetador en la habitación de alguno de tus amantes. Lo complicado sería adivinar en la habitación de cuál de ellos…

Albus se acercó aún más a Malfoy, apretando los puños de una forma muggle amenazante. Malfoy le miró con las cejas alzadas como si no creyera que Albus Severus Potter pudiera derribarlo con un puñetazo. Rose miró impasible al miembro de Slytherin, sabía que no había olvidado su sujetador por ello su rostro no adquirió ninguna expresión de sorpresa.

- Vuelve a insinuar algo así sobre mi prima y haré que ingreses en San Mungo por largos meses…

- Quizás era otro objeto de menor importancia….- finalizó por decir Malfoy. Se giró parcialmente para encarar a Albus- Tus amenazas muggles apenas me intimidan, Potter, cuando consigas lanzar un encantamiento en condiciones comenzaré a temblar de miedo.

Albus era muy bueno en encantamientos pero debido a los múltiples duelos en los que Potter y Malfoy se habían enfrentado, ambos siempre disfrutaban insinuando que los encantamientos del otro nunca eran eficaces.

xxx

El jueves, después del almuerzo, Rose reconoció a Scorpius Malfoy caminando con rapidez por uno de los laberínticos pasillos del colegio. Rose apretó los puños enfurecida, como dos días antes había hecho Albus Severus Potter cuando Malfoy les había arrebatado la Recordadora. Aquel día había sido un martes y la semana ya había llegado al jueves, pero parecía que algo tan sencillo como el orden de los días de la semana era algo que Scorpius Malfoy no acababa de comprender.

- ¡Malfoy!- exclamó enfurecida Rose pero el rubio continuaba su camino, incluso aligeró el paso para huir de la presencia de Rose.

Rose dio largas zancadas hasta sujetarlo del brazo y obligarlo a girar sobre sí mismo para mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Qué día es hoy, Malfoy?

- Jueves- dijo Malfoy, frunciendo las cejas desconcertado. Su rostro parecía más expresivo que de costumbre y Rose pudo ver algunas muestras de inseguridad o incluso miedo.

- ¿Y qué día viene antes del Jueves, Malfoy?- preguntó Rose.

Malfoy continuó mirándola con las cejas alzadas, como si pensara que ella había perdido repentinamente la cordura. Rose miró hacia los lados buscando alguna zona desierta donde pudieran hablar en privado. Finalmente encontró una clase vacía. Mientras ella se preocupaba por cerrar la puerta, Malfoy respondió. Parecía haber recuperado su natural indiferencia:

- El Miércoles viene antes que el Jueves.

Rose se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, su cabello pelirrojo cayó con violencia sobre sus hombros.

- 10 puntos más para Slytherin- dijo Rose con sarcasmo.

- ¿Por qué…?- Malfoy parecía indeciso- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Miércoles. Medianoche. Torre de Astronomía. ¿No te suena de algo?

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

- Habíamos quedado- parecía una pregunta más que una afirmación- ¿Por la noche?

- Por la noche, joder, como siempre sí- Rose casi nunca decía palabrotas, pero la presencia de Malfoy siempre hacía que se comportara como si fuera un persona diferente. Apenas se reconocía a sí misma. Hurgó en sus bolsillos, aún azotada por el enfado, y sacó un cigarrillo y un mechero.

- Tú no fumas- dijo Malfoy. Rose se rió recordando que era justamente lo que ella había dicho la última noche que habían estado juntos. Al menos no había olvidado también los juegos de palabra. Pero ¿Qué esperaba realmente? ¡Era Scorpius Malfoy! No era amigo, ni novio, ni nada similar. Eran desconocidos, al menos en aquellas noches ¿verdad? No podía pedir el motivo de su ausencia, ni siquiera disculpas.

- No, no fumo- dijo intentando aún encender su cigarrillo. El mechero muggle se resistía a encenderse y Rose tuvo que usar la varita. Cuando por fin probó la primera calada, miró hacia Malfoy. Él la miraba sorprendido, Rose meneó la cabeza- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Normalmente sólo fumo _después_. Cuando estamos desnudos entre tus blancas sábanas…

Rose prefirió no mirar hacia Malfoy. Supuso que él estaba mirando hacia otro lado, evitando su mirada. Era lo que siempre hacía cuando ella decía algo que él no quería escuchar o incluso cuando ella se atrevía a expresar con palabras la íntima situación que compartían durantes algunas noches.

- Esas sábanas son tan jodidísimamente blancas que se funden con tu blanquecina piel. Pareces un espectro cuando estás desnudo sobre blanco- Una vez más había dicho una palabrota, eso es lo que le provocaba el enfado y Malfoy cuando estaban mezclados.

- Tú pareces…- Scorpius intentaba encontrar la palabra adecuada que pudiera aplacarla- simplemente pelirroja.

Rose se obligó a mirarle y suspiró- Ya recordé qué había olvidado en tu habitación, eran mis pendientes. Eso era lo que quería decirme mi Recordedora- Rose se retiró un mechón detrás de la oreja. Se había tranquilizado no porque Malfoy le hubiera ofrecido ninguna excusa, tampoco esperaba eso, eran Rose y Scorpius al fin al cabo. Ella lo había buscado con la única intención de descargar su enfado sobre él. Se habían utilizado para eso durante años.

Malfoy asintió- Sí, sí. Se trataba de tus pendientes. No era el sujetador.

Rose sonrió- Sabía que no me había olvidado el sujetador. Iré a recoger los pendientes pronto. No mañana porque sé que tienes partido contra Hufflepuff pero sí el sábado. Iré directamente a tu habitación, así no podrás plantarme otra vez.

Rose esperó alguna respuesta, Malfoy siendo conciso como era costumbre dijo:

- Estaré allí.

Rose asintió y Malfoy salió de la clase vacía con paso firme, dejando a su espalda a Rose Weasley. Una vez sola Rose suspiró, no se había esperado una excusa o una disculpa pero le hubiera gustado. Miró hacia la puerta donde segundos atrás había pasado Malfoy, se lamentó al pensar que quizás ella estaba convirtiéndose en la más dependiente de aquella insana relación. No le sorprendía, al fin y al cabo él era todo control y ella era frustración, nervios y una enferma necesidad de autosuperación. Dio una calada más a su cigarrillo, casi había olvidado que lo tenía encendido entre los dedos.


	2. El arte de imitar a Scorpius Malfoy

He vuelto con el segundo capítulo de TABACO, llamado _El arte de imitar a Scorpius Malfoy_. Muchas gracias a todos aquellas que me habéis dejado un review, me encanta leer vuestras opiniones o incluso qué creéis que ocurrirá más adelante. Para no crear confusión con el inicio de este episodio, debo avisaros de que comienza cuando Rose recibe la Recordadora, es decir un día antes del Jueves (Medianoche. Torre de Astronomía) en el que Rose había quedado con Scorpius, así comprenderéis por qué Scorpius no asistió. Espero que lo disfrutéis, DEJADME REVIEWS POR FAVOR!

**TABACO**

**Capítulo 2: El arte de imitar a Scorpius Malfoy**

_Quidditch. _Aquel deporte de siete jugadores por equipo, escobas y cuatro pelotas era la mayor pasión de Albus Severus Potter igual que había sido para James Sirius Potter. Eran de las pocas cosas que tenían en común los dos hermanos. Albus se parecía a su padre, no era la viva imagen como algunos insinuaban pero sí tenían ciertos rasgos en común: El desordenado pelo color azabache, la forma de la nariz y la baja altura durante sus primeros años de curso. Su cara era más ancha que la de su padre, de una forma redondeada bastante similar a la de su madre Ginny. James, por otro lado, era pelirrojo, no tanto como su hermana pequeña Lily cuyo pelo resplandecía. Era de piel más morena que la de su hermano y la mayoría creía ver cierto parecido entre James Potter y su tío George.

Ambos hermanos eran amantes del Quidditch, pero mientras James había heredado la formalidad y honradez de su madre; En Albus se podía encontrar algunas de las cualidades más criticadas de Cornamenta, el primer James Potter, su abuelo. De hecho, Albus no había descansado hasta que su padre le había regalado la capa de la invisibilidad durante una de las navidades. Albus Severus Potter hubiera sido un digno miembro de los merodeadores, mucho más acorde que aquel hijo que había recibido el nombre de dos de ellos.

Albus entró en el Gran Comedor, llevando bajo su brazo un libro de estrategias de Quidditch. Quedaban dos semanas para el partido entre Slytherin y Griffindor, los dos mejores equipos y Albus estaba dispuesto a demostrar que era mejor que su hermano James sobre el campo.

Entornó los ojos al ver en una esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor a su prima Rose con un Hufflepuff cuyo nombre Albus no recordaba. Sabía que era hijo de muggles, pero fuera de ese pequeño dato biográfico no recordaba nada más. Rose parecía aburrida con lo que el chico Hufflepuff le estaba contando. Cuando llegó a su lado, Rose sin haberse percatado de la llegada de su primo se dio la vuelta para responder a su compañero.

- Jeremy- le espetó Rose con un tono cortante de voz- Sé qué me intentas decir. Quieres pedirme que vayamos juntos a Hogsmade. Lo siento, no estoy interesada.

Albus no se sorprendió de la negativa de Rose. Ella era conocida por ser una Weasley inaccesible. Solía ser directa y cortante con sus palabras pero al mismo tiempo se preocupaba profundamente por los demás, aunque siempre evitaba que nadie se diera cuenta de esta característica que ella consideraba debilidad. Como Albus esperaba, Rose suavizó su tono de voz para añadir:

- No es tu culpa. Soy yo, soy un desastre emocional. No estoy preparada ahora para ningún tipo de relación… mucho menos Hogsmeade.

- Bueno, si cambias de idea, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Rose asintió aunque Albus supo que ella estaba pensando que nunca cambiaría de idea. Albus no tenía nada en contra de Jeremy Peck (_ahora se acordaba del nombre_) pero consideró que no era suficiente para su prima. Demasiado aburrido.

En cuanto Peck se marchó, Albus se dejó caer junto a ella- ¿Rompiendo corazones tan pronto por la mañana?

Rose resopló y mordió la tostada de mermelada que tenía sobre su plato. Albus extendió el brazo para coger unos pasteles de calabaza. Mientras masticaba con exageración, como si hiciera siglos que no ingería alimento alguno. Albus miró a Rose y pudo ver que estaba cansada. Se preguntó si se había llevado toda la noche estudiando, no sería la primera vez.

- No. Tuve ronda ayer- respondió ella cuando Albus le preguntó- Nadie salió de sus salas comunes, lo que convirtió la noche en un tiempo realmente inútil que podría haber pasado conciliando el sueño. Para cuando llegué a mi cama, Morfeo no parecía tener interés en visitarme.

En ese momento entró Scorpius Malfoy en el Gran Comedor y Rose, aún con la tostada en la boca, gruñó nada más verlo.

- Hoy tenemos pociones con él- dijo Albus mirándolo también con antipatía- La clase en la que se convierte en el ser más repelente en toda la historia de magos y brujas. Tendré que contenerme para no tirarle el contenido de mi caldero encima.

- No te contengas, por favor- dijo Rose, apartando su mirada de Scorpius que acababa de sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin junto a su mejor amigo Zabini.

Albus asintió y cogió otro pastel de calazaba, eran adictivos. En ese momento entraron mil lechuzas, que se cruzaron en el cielo encantado del comedor y aterrizaron junto a sus amos. Rose recibió de sus padres una Recordadora, lo cual llevó a que Malfoy intentara arrebatársela y se atreviera a insultar a Rose con nefastas insinuaciones. Una vez más, Albus se quedó de pie, con los puños apretados y con un incontenible deseo de golpear a Scorpius Malfoy.

xxx

Desafortunadamente para Albus y afortunadamente para Scorpius, ambos estaban sentados en clase de Pociones a suficiente distancia para que Albus considerara imposible alcanzarlo con un caldero volante. La imagen de Scorpius cubierto de una masa verde pastosa era tan jugosa que hizo que se riera solo durante largos segundos. Rose, a su lado, lo miró como si estuviera loco.

La profesora Gillian Leigh era una mujer delgada y bajita, bastante joven, con un pelo castaño cortado en un perfecto corte recto y con flequillo. Tenía los ojos grandes y expresivos y, al contrario que el difunto profesor Snape, dedicaba demasiado tiempo a pociones como filtros de amor, pociones que embotellaban la gloria, elixires para curar la narcolepsia y pociones que provocaban un cosquilleo que duraba por lo menos dos horas. De vez en cuando, se decidía por enseñar pociones con connotaciones algo más arriesgadas.

- Acudan a la página 213 del libro de filtros y pociones avanzados, allí encontrareis la receta para preparar el verasiterum.

Albus abrió su libro por la página indicada. En lugar de la poción que la profesora había mencionado, estaban descritos los ingredientes y la preparación de la poción multijugos. Inmediatamente, Albus recordó las contadas ocasiones en las que su padre y su tío Ron le habían relatado las aventuras de las que habían salido ilesos gracias al empleo de la poción multijugos. Su anécdota preferida era cuando la habían utilizado para espiar a Draco Malfoy.

- Profesora Leigh, la página 213 es sobre la poción multijugos- dijo una alumna de Slytherin.

La profesora miró confusa su libro- Cierto, cierto. Perdonen mi despiste, chicos. Vayan a la página 231- La profesora lo comprobó, pasando las páginas de su libro con rapidez- Sí, efectivamente, página 231.

Albus se mantuvo durante algunos segundos más mirando la página 213 con la preparación de la poción multijugos. Miró de reojo a Scorpius Malfoy y sonrió con malicia. Acababa de ocurrírsele una idea que les garantizaría la victoria en el partido de Quidditch contra las serpientes.

xxx

El miércoles a la hora de la cena el Gran Comedor estaba repleto como de costumbre. Las sobras de los platos estaban desapareciendo de los platos y la mayoría de los alumnos se levantaban para retirarse a la tranquilidad de sus salas comunes. Scorpius se ajustó la bufanda de Slytherin alrededor de su cuello y vio cómo Rose Weasley lo miraba con seriedad desde el otro lado de la sala. Para cualquiera aquella mirada hubiera sido una más de entre todas aquellas repletas de odio y desprecio, pero Scorpius comprendió el significado. _Miércoles. Medianoche. Torre de Astronomia. _

Scorpius pudo ver cómo ella se alejaba acompañada por sus primos Albus y Lilly Potter. Scorpius dio un sorbo más del refresco de zanahoria y esperó a que su amigo Zabini terminara de cenar para dirigirse juntos a las mazmorras.

Horas después Malfoy se encontró el miércoles en medianoche encerrado en el armario de las escobas y las pelotas de Quidditch. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la vista volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad. Intentó incorporarse para adoptar una posición más cómoda, apoyó su espalda contra la pared y miró confuso lo que le rodeaba_. ¿Qué hacía allí?_

Los recuerdos llegaron inmediatamente a su cabeza, lo que alivió a Scorpius al darse cuenta que no había sido víctima de un hechizo desmemorizante. Se tocó el pelo, descubriendo que estaba despeinado. Eso era inusual, él siempre estaba peinado hacia atrás, incluso utilizaba un hechizo para que su cabello se mantuviera perfecto durante todo el día. Parecía que aquel hechizo no garantizaba un aspecto impoluto cuando uno era atacado por la espalda. Así es, por la espalda. Recordaba haberse detenido en las escaleras al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado sus guantes de piel de dragón en el Gran Comedor, le había dicho a Zabini que siguiera descendiendo hacia las mazmorras, que él iría corriendo a recuperar sus guantes antes de que alguien se los robara.

Los había recuperado, de hecho ellos estaban ahora abrigando sus pálidas manos, pero antes de que llegara a las escaleras de las mazmorras había recibido un hechizo aturdidor desde la espalda. Inmediatamente había perdido el conocimiento. No sabía quién había sido.

Gruñó para sí mismo, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y lo peor, estaba despeinado. Scorpius miró alrededor suya buscando un reloj que le dijera la hora, no encontró ninguno pero intuyó que eran pasadas la medianoche. Utilizó un alohomora para salir del armario y caminó, maldiciendo en voz alta, hasta la torre de Astronomía. Como imaginó, allí no había nadie y desde la ventana podía ver cómo el sol se asomaba por el horizonte. Estaba amaneciendo.

Scorpius dio una patada a unas cajas de cartón vacías que encontró apiladas en la torre (seguramente habían embalado los nuevos telescopios). Hoy más que nunca necesitaba la distracción que suponía Rose Weasley. ¿No eran acaso descargar frustración el único objetivo de sus encuentros?

Scorpius Malfoy maldijo en voz alta y el eco de la voz sonó en la torre. Nadie lo escuchó, se encontraba solo.

xxx

Albus Severus Potter se miró en el espejo y por primera vez en su vida no le gustó su reflejo. Todo lo que lo definía había desaparecido para mostrar la apariencia de Scorpius Malfoy. En su boca aún sentía el agrio sabor de la poción multijugos. Lo único que no cuadraba en aquella imagen era la expresión de su rostro, un asombro demasiado gestual como para pertenecer a Malfoy. El joven Potter estuvo tentado de tocarse el pelo para despeinárselo pero recordó al momento que su intención era que los alumnos de Slytherin no dudaran de la identidad de Scorpius Malfoy. Supuso que acudir al discurso de motivación que el capitán de Slytherin solía dar el día antes del partido sería suficiente para descubrir sus estrategias (Extrañamente Julian Snippet, el capitán de Slytherin, decía que si pronunciaba el discurso los minutos antes del partido, sus jugadores no tendrían tiempo de asimilar el ánimo y los conocimientos que les quería transmitir).

Albus intentó adquirir una expresión seria y severa y sonrió orgulloso cuando vio una perfecta interpretación de Scorpius en su espejo. No era complicado imitarlo puesto que lo que caracterizaba a Malfoy era su ausencia de expresiones, con excepción de una maliciosa sonrisa o su alzado de cejas.

Suspiró con fuerza para librarse del nerviosismo, con los hombros rectos comenzó a andar, se preguntó si estaba caminando como lo haría Scorpius o si se podían reconocer las zancadas de Albus Potter en el cuerpo del alumno de Slytherin. Se había transformado en el cuarto de baños masculino de la segunda planta (Utilizar un cuarto de baños había sido inspirado por la aventura que su padre y tíos habían vivido en su segundo curso) y al salir se mezcló con el resto de los estudiantes. Se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que nadie se acercaba a él, dio gracias a Merlin de que Scorpius Malfoy tuviera tan pocos amigos.

- ¡Malfoy!

Reconoció aquella voz al instante. Era su prima Rose. Albus continuó caminando con prisas. Miró hacia atrás para comprobar que ella aún le perseguía. Rose jamás le había lanzado una mirada tan enfurecida (Ni siquiera cuando descubrió que había sido él quien había convertido en cenizas el cabello de su muñeca preferida). Nunca se había parado a pensar en lo terrorífica que parecía Rose desde la perspectiva de Malfoy pero él tampoco era alguien que se metiera en la piel del enemigo. Rose dio largas zancadas hasta sujetarlo del brazo y obligarlo a girar sobre sí mismo para mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Qué día es hoy, Malfoy?

- Jueves- dijo Albus con prontitud, sabiendo que aquella respuesta no sería suficiente. Rose no perseguiría a Malfoy por el pasillo simplemente para preguntarle sobre el día. Frunció las cejas, sin saber qué pretendía Rose.

- ¿Y qué día viene antes del Jueves, Malfoy?- preguntó Rose.

Albus la miró desconcertado, estaba deseando escabullirse de la compañía de su prima. No deseaba que nadie, aún menos ella y su sentido de la corrección, descubriera que había usado la poción multijugos. Rose miró hacia los lados, Albus no comprendió qué buscaba su prima con la mirada hasta que le empujó a una aula vacía. Mientras ella cerraba la puerta, Albus se apresuró a responder a la pregunta que segundos antes había formulado Rose.

- El Miércoles viene antes que el Jueves.

Rose se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, su cabello pelirrojo cayó con violencia sobre sus hombros.

- 10 puntos más para Slytherin- dijo Rose con sarcasmo.

- ¿Por qué…?- preguntó Albus, confuso. No llegaba a comprender por qué Rose se mostraba tan furiosa o por qué le preguntaba sobre los días de la semana - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Miércoles. Medianoche. Torre de Astronomía. ¿No te suena de algo?

Albus entrecerró los ojos, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Un día, una hora y lugar. Sonaba como si hubieran quedado… pero Rose y Scorpius no eran amigos, no se veían en torres o bibliotecas, mucho menos en plena noche. Rose aún le miraba furiosa, esperando su respuesta. Albus no sabía qué decir, por supuesto que no le sonaba de nada. Intentó contener su sorpresa para evitar que Rose se diera cuenta de que no era Malfoy. Comenzaba a dudar hasta qué punto su prima conocía realmente a Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Qué iban a hacer el miércoles en medianoche en la torre de Astronomía?- ¿Habíamos quedado?- Aunque Albus intentó no formularlo como una pregunta, necesitaba aquella confirmación- ¿Por la noche?

En la mente de Albus seguían desfilando posibles actividades en las que Scorpius y Rose se habían involucrado a aquella hora, en plena noche y en aquella torre. Decidió que seguramente se trataba de algún duelo de magia al que Rose le había retado después de que Scorpius la ofendiera.

- Por la noche, joder, como siempre, sí- Albus se sorprendió al escuchar la amargura en la voz de Rose, subrayada por aquella palabra mal sonante. Rose casi nunca decía palabrotas. Albus se permitió abrir la boca levemente, asombrado, cuando ella apartó la mirada para buscar algo en sus bolsillo. Sacó un cigarrillo. Albus cerró la boca de inmediato, ya no estaba seguro hasta qué punto podría mantener la ilusión de que él era Scorpius Malfoy. _¡Tú no fumas, Rose! ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡No te reconozco! _Deseó gritarle, pero se conformó con decir en un tono frío muy propio de Malfoy:

- Tú no fumas- Albus no pudo evitar preguntarse qué versión de Rose conocía Scorpius, cuantas cosas más sabía su enemigo de su prima mientras que él lo ignoraba. El hecho de que Rose sacara un cigarro delante de él, sin vacilar, le demostró que no era la primera vez que fumaba en presencia de Malfoy. Rose se rió y Albus la miró extrañado, era una risa amarga, que no recordaba haber escuchado jamás en los labios de Rose.

- No, no fumo- dijo intentando aún encender su cigarrillo. El mechero muggle se resistía a encenderse y Rose tuvo que usar la varita. Cuando por fin probó la primera calada, miró hacia él. Albus creyó por un momento que ella iba a notar la diferencia, ya no estaba seguro de que estuviera manteniendo su expresión ilegible- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Normalmente sólo fumo _después_. Cuando estamos desnudos entre tus blancas sábanas…

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Había escuchado mal, debía haber escuchado mal. ¿Desnudos? ¿Sábanas blancas? Albus miró con seriedad a su prima, esperando que ella comenzara reírse y le confesara que sabía que era Albus y que había usado una poción multijugos. La idea de Rose y Scorpius, juntos, desnudos, en la misma cama… Era demasiado irreal como para poder creerlo. Hubiera adquirido la misma expresión si le hubieran dicho que Lilly estaba manteniendo una relación amorosa con el profesor-fantasma Binns.

- Esas sábanas son tan jodidísimamente blancas que se funden con tu blanquecina piel. Pareces un espectro cuando estás desnudo sobre blanco.

No quería saberlo, no quería saber qué parecía Malfoy cuando estaba desnudo y aún menos quería saber por qué Rose Weasley sabía cuál era el aspecto de Scorpius Malfoy desnudo. Tampoco llegaba a entender por qué Rose continuaba insultándole (Pareces _un espectro_) si realmente eran amantes. ¿Estaban saliendo juntos a escondidas? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban? Aunque Rose no le miraba directamente, Albus creyó que él llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar e intentó decir algo que tuviera sentido, algo que podría haber dicho Scorpius Malfoy pero su inspiración no estaba en lo más álgido en aquellos momentos.

- Tú pareces…- dijo en casi un tartamudeo, Rose por fin le miró a los ojos y su cabello se movió a la par que su cuello- simplemente pelirroja.

Rose suspiró- Ya recordé qué había olvidado en tu habitación, eran mis pendientes. Eso era lo que quería decirme mi Recordedora- Albus se sorprendió de cómo había cambiado el tono de voz de Rose, repentinamente no parecía enfadada. Había suspirado, aceptando la situación. Potter recordó con la insistencia con la que Malfoy la había insultado haciendo referencia a su recordadora, ahora podía ver que Rose se había dado cuenta de que Scorpius estaba intentado darle pistas sobre qué se había olvidado. Albus se preguntó si habría habido más disputas que escondían una conversación privada que él no había sido capaz de percibir.

Albus asintió- Sí, sí. Se trataba de tus pendientes. No era el sujetador- dijo conteniéndose de arrugar la nariz repugnado por la idea de que el sujetador podría haber sido olvidado también. La imagen de un sujetador de mujer (no de cualquier mujer, de su _prima_) colgando de la cabecera de la cama de Malfoy apareció en su mente. No acababa de asimilar aquella situación, jamás había pensado que pudiera ocurrir, más que improbable hubiera resultado imposible.

Rose sonrió- Sabía que no me había olvidado el sujetador. Iré a recoger los pendientes pronto. No mañana porque sé que tienes partido contra Hufflepuff pero sí el sábado. Iré directamente a tu habitación, así no podrás plantarme otra vez.

Lo estaba planeando. Rose estaba anticipándose a aquel momento y Albus no acababa de comprender aquel descubrimiento. Siempre había creído que era una persona observadora, que ningún secreto, pasadizo o criatura de Hogwarts se escapa a su entendimiento. Miró a su prima entrecerrando los ojos, allí estaba ella el ser más incomprensible del colegio (seguida de cerca por los perros de tres cabezas y los dementores)

Rose estaba esperando alguna respuesta y Albus no se sentía capaz de ser Malfoy en aquellos momentos. La mirada de Rose era vacilante y el hecho de que Scorpius pudiera ser capaz de hacerle daño con palabras (muchos más de lo que sus insultos habían hecho jamás) lo enfureció. No acababa de comprender el por qué de aquella relación, cómo se había iniciado y mucho menos cómo se había mantenido, como se había convertido en un _siempre _(Sí, por las noches, como siempre- había dicho ella al principio). Pero Rose seguía esperando que Scorpius Malfoy dijera algo y Albus, sintiéndose incapaz de formular una elaborada respuesta, fue conciso:

- Estaré allí- Rose asintió y Albus se dio cuenta de que ella estaba creyendo en él, en la palabra de Scorpius Malfoy. Él estaría ahí, por supuesto que sí, era su habitación. Pero Albus se preguntó si Malfoy se sorprendería por la visita de Rose o si sus encuentros eran ya algo tan habitual que tenía cabida la improvisación. Casi como una pareja que se intercambia las llaves de su apartamento para poder aparecer en el hogar (en la vida) del otro sin pre-aviso.

Albus se marchó de aquella habitación sin mirar una vez más a su prima, tenía ganas de correr, de abandonar aquella sala vacía lo antes posible pero en un último intento de no desvelar su identidad, imitó el seguro paso de Scorpius Malfoy y salió de allí derecho y con el mentón alto.

Una vez lejos de Rose (en algún pasillo cercano a los jardines del castillo, al cual había llegado sin darse cuenta), Albus se apoyó en la pared como si la revelación de la que había sido testigo fuera demasiado pesada como para cargarla sin apoyo alguno. Debía ser una pesadilla, no porque fuera tan horrible (que por supuesto lo era) sino porque era demasiado imposible, tan ridículo, tan irónico, tan impropio de Rose que no podía ser verdad. Si alguna vez había tenido la certeza de algo era del odio que existía entre Malfoy y su prima. Oh, Ron Weasley iba a sufrir un ataque al corazón. Por un momento se imaginó confesándole a su tío su descubrimiento, los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron cuando Ron (en su mente) comenzó a gritar y a ponerse rojo de furia.

- ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡A los vestuarios!- la ronca voz de Julian Snippet lo sacó de su trance. Albus lo miró con los ojos abiertos, como si no lo reconociera (Casi no lo hacía, apenas lo había visto en los pasillos y en el campo de Quidditch)- ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? ¡Es como si hubieras visto a un muggle tomando té con el barón sanguinario!

Bueno, no sólo era mejor jugador de Qudditch que Snippet sino que también era terriblemente más gracioso. Albus asintió con la cabeza con más frenesí del que hubiera sido natural en Malfoy pero Snippet no estaba allí para analizar el comportamiento de su compañero de equipo así que meneó la cabeza, señalando la salida. Albus, imitando una vez más el caminar de Scorpius, siguió al capitán de Slytherin hacia los campos de Quidditch.

No sacó mucha información que pudiera servir a Gryffindor. Sólo que Hufflepuff jugaba fomentando mucho la defensa (algo que Albus ya sabía), no se había nombrado al rival rojo en todo el día, parecían más metidos en el partido inminente: Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Albus se mantuvo callado escuchando al capitán Snippet dar un ineficaz discurso de motivación. Era demasiado agresivo, demasiado amenazante y su voz era tan ronca que resultaba desagradable al oído. No pudo evitar criticarlo dentro de sí pero consideró que si tan buenos eran en el campo, para algo debía de servir el brusco discurso de Julian Snippet.

xxx

- ¡Aquí está el equipo de Hufflepuff! Con la preciosa Laura Pitt como capitana y buscadora a la cabeza. La siguen de cerca el golpeador Ian Broomwell y los primos Jhon y Terry Pelton. ¿Quieren saber algo divertido de los primos Pelton? Rumores dicen que el año pasado compartieron novia…

La profesora McGonagall miró con reproche a Marcus Lee, el hijo de Jordan Lee que había heredado la fama de comentarista de su padre. Marcus se aclaró la garganta.

- Pero hablemos de Quidditch… ¡Aquí vienen las serpientes! Julian Snippet como capitán, Robert Stark como cazador…

Marcus Lee continuó nombrando a los jugadores de Slytherin, con la profesora McGonagall a su lado. En ocasiones enviaba una mirada dudosa a la profesora y se preguntaba cuántos años tendría ya y si había utilizado la piedra filosofal para mantenerse eterna.

Desde las gradas, Albus y Lilly Potter, Rose y Hugo Weasley y su primo Fred observaban el partido. Albus se había sentado al lado de Rose y de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo como si intentara descubrir algo diferente en su rostro. En cuanto Scorpius Malfoy salió al campo, Albus miró a Rose intentando ver en sus ojos algún tipo de emoción. No había nada, miraba al campo con indiferencia.

Fred estaba sentado al otro lado de Albus y le dio un codazo para que le atendiera- Te apuesto todos los deberes de una semana a que Slytherin gana.

- ¿Yo hago tus deberes si pierdo la apuesta?- preguntó Albus. Fred asintió con la cabeza- De eso nada, no hay posibilidad de que Hufflepuff gane. Snippet es muy bueno…

- Malfoy también- añadió Fred.

- Supongo que sí, tengo que reconocerlo. Aunque tiene la constitución más de un buscador que de un guardián.

- Como sea, las para todas…- dijo Fred, volviendo a mirar al campo donde los jugadores se estaban colocando en sus posiciones. El árbitro ya tenía la quaffle en sus manos.

Rose se inclinó hacia Albus- No parará todas contra Gryffindor. Más te vale, Albus- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Como cazador, ese era su deber. Sin embargo, Albus simplemente asintió con la cabeza sin quitar la mirada de la quaffle. Era la primera vez que Rose hablaba sobre Malfoy después de su descubrimiento.

- ¡ Y comienza el juego!- se oyó a Marcus Lee- Hufflepuff en posesión de la Quaffle, Terry Pelton se dirige a los aros. Scorpius Malfoy se posiciona en el centro de los tres aros… pero Terry no tira directo a puerta sino que se lo pasa a su primo Jhon.

- ¿Sabeis quien es la chica que estuvo con ambos primos a la vez? Está en mi curso. Una Ravenclaw…- dijo Lilly.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco. Él veneraba el Quidditch, para él hablar de rumores y cotilleos en las gradas era como practicar ritos paganos en una iglesia.

- ¡Nina Bloom!- exclamó Lilly pero ninguno de sus primos (o hermano) parecía asombrado por aquella revelación, estaban demasiado ocupados visionando el partido. A Lilly le gustaba jugar al Quidditch pero verlo le resultaba tremendamente aburrido. Sin embargo, asistir a los partidos de la copa de las casas le parecía casi como un evento familiar y por ello nunca faltaba.

En el campo, Scorpius Malfoy hizo una parada sorprendente, desplazandose desde un aro hacia el otro extremo a gran velocidad. Albus miró a Rose para ver si celebraba la acción de su amante como los miembros de la casa Slytherin, pero todo lo contrario, Rose parecía lamentar que Hufflepuff no hubiera marcado.

El partido siguió su curso y en menos de media hora Slytherin le llevaba a Hufflepuff una ventaja considerable. La casa del tejón sólo tenía posibilidades de ganar el partido si agarraba la snitch pero aún no se había avistado la pequeña pelota dorada.

- Una bludger se dirige hacia Laura Pitt pero el golpeador Broomwell la envía bien lejos, salvando a su capitana de un golpe que podría haber dolido bastante. La Quaffle está en manos de Hufflepuff, la lleva la cazadora Elena Stewart que se acerca a Malfoy… Dicen que Malfoy es todo un conquistador, señores ¿Se dejará marcar para ver la sonrisa de Stewart?

- ¡Lee, limítate a comentar el juego!- le regañó Minerva McGonagall.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Bien, la profesora McGonagall opina que Malfoy no se va a dejar vencer tan fácilmente- ante esto recibió una mirada letal de parte de la profesora de transformaciones pero Marcus, pendiente del partido, no se dio cuenta- Efectivamente, Malfoy la ha detenido de nuevo. Esto pinta bien para las serpientes. Quaffle en manos del guardián que se la pasa a Stark… se dirige a los aros de Hufflepuff.

- ¿Aún no ha habido avistamiento de snitch?- preguntó Hugo, mirando hacia los buscadores que estaban estáticos sobre sus escobas, algunos metros por encima de donde el juego estaba teniendo lugar. Incluso el buscador de Slytherin por aburrimiento dio algunas vueltas sobre su escoba.

- Tiene pinta de que va a ser un partido largo- opinó Fred desde el otro extremo de los asientos en los que estaban posicionados los Potter-Weasley.

En el campo, uno de los golpeadores de Hufflepuff golpeó una bludger que estuvo apunto de chocar contra uno de sus cazadores. La veloz pelota se dirigió hacia el otro lado del campo, a los aros de Slytherin. Los golpeadores de Slytherin estaban ocupándose de la otra bludger que habían perdido de vista después de que casi chocara contra el buscador. Malfoy estaba en el aro izquierdo, observando con concentración cómo la quaffle cambiaba de manos dentro del equipo de Hufflepuff. La casa del tejón había optado por una ofensiva más confusa y se pasaban la pelota constantemente. Malfoy seguía sus movimientos, preparado para cuando decidieran tirar a puerta. Estaba tan concentrado en la pelota roja que no notó cómo una bludger se acercaba por su derecha. Le golpeó en el estómago haciendo que su cuerpo se inclinara hacia atrás y cayera al vacío.

Rose vio en cámara lenta cómo el delgado cuerpo de Scorpius Malfoy caía hasta estrellarse contra el césped. Rose de forma impulsiva se levantó. Albus la miró en silencio y luego desvió su mirada hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Scorpius Malfoy.

- ¡Se ha matado!- exclamó Lilly.

Tanto los jugadores de Slytherin como los de Hufflepuff detuvieron el juego. Los cazadores de Hufflepuff podrían haber marcado bastantes tantos en plena conmoción pero estaban todos demasiado perplejos ante aquella caída. Hacía años que nadie caía desde su escoba. El primero que bajó para comprobar cómo se encontraba Malfoy era el capitán Julian Snippet. De inmediato apareció el profesor Crane acompañado de otro alumno de séptimo, entre ambos cogieron a Malfoy para llevarlo a la enfermería.

- No te preocupes, Lilly, sólo se habrá roto algunos huesos. Nadie muere nunca en el Quidditch- dijo Albus. Aunque había nombrado a Lilly, sus palabras iban dirigidas a otra pelirroja.

xxx

_Una pierna rota en distintas zonas del hueso, el hombro dislocado, los codos magullados_.

Scorpius Malfoy seguía respirando aunque pausadamente en una de las camas de la enfermería. Sentía un cosquilleo en los huesos y comprendió que la poción que le había hecho beber la enfermera estaba comenzando a hacer efecto. El cosquilleo comenzó a aliviar el dolor de sus músculos, especialmente el de su pierna izquierda que era la que había salido peor parada.

Agradecía estar sólo en aquellos momentos, dejándose llevar por la somnolencia en la que le envolvía la poción. Una vez que el dolor se esfumó de su cuerpo, sus instintos le empujaron a dormir. Se giró levemente, buscando una posición más cómoda y se durmió observando el libro que le había traído Zabini y las grageas que otros compañeros de Slytherin le habían regalado.

xxx

La única muestra de preocupación que Albus había descubierto en su prima Rose era cuando se había levantado en las gradas, conmocionada por la caída de Malfoy. Ahora se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor, jugando al ajedrez mágico. No había ido a visitar a Malfoy, eso lo sabía bien Albus puesto que había estado con ella desde que habían abandonado aquellas gradas. En cuanto habían apartado al inconsciente Scorpius del campo, Snippet había sacado al guardián suplente y cinco minutos después la snitch reposaba en la mano del buscador de Slytherin.

Rose estaba jugando al ajedrez contra Fred.

- ¡Fred, has vuelto a hacer trampas!- se quejó Rose. Las fichas negras, que pertenecían a Fred, parecieron ofendidas y negaron con la cabeza con efusividad. El caballo relinchó.

- Que pierdas, querida prima, no indica directamente que yo haya hecho trampas. Sólo que no eres tan buen contrincante como tu padre- respondió Fred con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Lilly apareció por el túnel y se alisó la bata cuando salió de él, ajustándose también la corbata. Era la más coqueta del clan Potter-Weasley, compitiendo directamente con las hijas de Bill y Fleur.

- He estado esperando fuera cinco largos minutos, la Dama Gorda se había ido a cotillear con su amiga Mildred, la que está retratada con un racimo de uvas en la cuarta planta- Lilly resopló- He descubierto que Scorpius Malfoy aún está vivo. Su amigo Zabini me ha dicho que tenía varios huesos rotos, muy doloroso seguramente, pero que mañana como muy tarde estará recuperado.

Nadie respondió directamente a Lilly aunque todos los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban curiosos por conocer el diagnóstico de Scorpius Malfoy. Albus miró hacia Rose, preguntándose si ella iría a visitar a Malfoy mañana, como había planeado, o si se escabulliría aquella noche para ir a la enfermería.

Lilly, sintiéndose orgullosa por haber conseguido informar sobre los eventos, se colocó al lado de Rose para observar el juego. El tablero con el que estaban jugando pertenecía a Fred, Rose había perdido el suyo en unas vacaciones familiares.

- ¡Oh, Rose, ya sé qué comprarte para tu cumpleaños! ¡Un tablero de ajedrez mágico!

Rose le miró con las cejas fruncidas- Lilly, la gracia de los regalos de cumpleaños es que suelen ser sorpresa.

Lilly se encogió de hombros. Albus miró a sus primos con curiosidad, casi había olvidado que el cumpleaños de Rose era la próxima semana.

xxx

La enfermera tenía la errónea noción de que la enfermería era el mejor lugar para reponer las energías. Aquel lugar con un alumno resfriado y otro con quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, por haberse derramado una poción ardiendo sobre él, era el sitio menos silencioso de todo el colegio. Los gemidos de dolor del alumno quemado le irritaban más que conmovían y los estornudos del chico resfriado (No era un resfriado muggle sino un híbrido de éste y otra alergia mágica) lo sacaban de quicio.

La enfermera no le dejó salir hasta el sábado por la noche, ni siquiera le permitió cenar en el Gran Comedor con sus compañeros (como si romperte los huesos fuera contagioso), tomó en su cama de la enfermería un pudín y algunas alitas de pollo.

Al llegar a su sala común, sonrió al encontrar una nota de Alice Abbot diciéndole _Bienvenido a casa_ y que lamentaba no estar allí para hacerle compañía pero que el profesor Binns le había mandado como castigo limpiar el polvo de todos los libros que decoraban su clase, tenía que tenerlos mañana y por ir a ver el partido de Quidditch se había quedado muy retrasada.

La compañía de Abbot no era desagradable, era demasiado callada para resultar pesada y normalmente, cuando hablaba, lo hacía con inteligencia. Pero en aquella ocasión prefería estar solo. Llevaba consigo la bolsa de grageas y frunció la nariz al saborear una que sabía a espinacas. Subió las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto arrastrando los pies.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Malfoy se detuvo en seco bajo el quicio de la puerta al ver a Rose Weasley de pie, dándole la espalda y observando por la ventana el bosque prohibido. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó la voz de Scorpius. Se encogió de hombros.

- La última vez que estuve aquí me preguntaste si quería agua. Bueno, tengo sed - respondió Rose. Malfoy se limitó a señalar con la mirada la jarra de agua que estaba sobre la cómoda.

Rose hizo con su varita que el agua se enfriara y se sirvió en un vaso de cristal. Scorpius la miró en silencio, ambos sabían por qué Rose estaba allí pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo en voz alta, eso habría roto su acuerdo no escrito (ni siquiera hablado) que se había erguido ante su inusual relación. Mientras ella bebía agua, Scorpius se preguntó cómo había entrado allí Rose. No necesitó preguntárselo a ella, recordó que la armadura de la entrada era bastante susceptible a las súplicas. Rose le había comentado en alguna ocasión que ojalá la Dama Gorda fuera tan poco firme como aquella silenciosa armadura.

- Me encuentro bien pero estoy casando y…- comenzó a decir Malfoy, dándole a entender que no estaba de humor para hacer el amor (Si es que se podía llamar así a lo que hacían).

Rose asintió y dejó su vaso vacío junto a la jarra- De acuerdo. No estoy aquí por eso- Malfoy no lo comprendió, ella siempre estaba allí por _eso. _¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? ¿Conversar? Quizás Rose sólo se había acercado para verlo y se marcharía en cuestión de segundos. No sabía si la perspectiva de que ella se marchara lo desagradaba o lo aliviaba.

Pero Rose no se movió. Lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos y luego se acercó a él- No tienes que moverte para esto- susurró, posando sus manos en los pantalones negros de Scorpius. Comenzó a desabrocharlos. Malfoy no dijo nada, se quedó petrificado ante la anticipación. La bolsa de grageas que aún sujetaba hizo un ruido chirrioso cuando él apretó el puño sobre ellas. Scorpius se quedó detenido, con la bolsa de grageas en una mano y Rose Weasley bajando la cremallera de sus pantalones.

No estaba allí por ella, estaba allí por _él_. Pero una vez más no podía confirmarlo con palabras, porque en el momento en que su relación no estuviera dominada por el egoísmo serían como unos amantes corrientes, algo para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado. A Rose le pesaba que fuera ella nuevamente la que estuviera intentando inconscientemente darle un nombre y una definición a sus encuentros, como si día tras día se estuviera dando cuenta de que aquello no era una dimensión alternativa sino que realmente era su realidad, la de ambos (Rose Wesley y Scorpius Malfoy) y se estaba acostumbrando a ella.

Scorpius Malfoy dejó escapar un gemido (mezcla sorpresa y placer) con el primer contacto de la mano de Rose y su miembro. Ella comenzó a hacer movimientos sugerentes y por primera vez comprendió lo extraño que suponía que aquel gemido placentero de Scorpius Malfoy fuera tan familiar para ella. Scorpius cerró los ojos y Rose aumentó la velocidad, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo en un movimiento repetitivo bajo su calzoncillo. Éstos eran de rayas verdes y blancas, muy acorde a los colores de su casa y Rose se sorprendió una vez más al darse cuenta de que podía enumerar los distintos calzoncillos de Malfoy y sus tonalidades, incluyendo aquel horrendo calzón blanco más grueso que utilizaba en invierno.

- Sé que tu cumpleaños es la semana que viene- dijo Scorpius abriendo los ojos- ¿Qué día es exactamente?

Rose le miró pero no detuvo su mano, que seguía acariciando su pene erecto.

- ¿Por qué siempre dices cosas inapropiadas en los momentos más comprometidos?- le dijo Rose, sonriendo.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. Ella, por supuesto, no respondió a su pregunta sobre qué día era su cumpleaños.

xxx

Nada más despertarse aquel Martes 2 de Marzo se encontró con una pancarta que le deseaba un _feliz cumpleaños_. Las letras estaban hechizadas y brillaban con lo que parecía la imitación de una purpurina dorada muggle.

Junto a los sofás, como si se tratara de Navidad, había una gran pila de regalos. Además de su numerosos primos y hermanos, sus otros compañeros de Gryffindor se acercaron a desearle feliz cumpleaños y se marcharon a desayunar dejando a Rose con su familia más cercana para abrir los regalos.

Se arrodilló delante de uno que estaba embalado en un papel de regalo azul con el dibujo de unos aviones. Ante aquel envoltorio muggle, Rose no dudó de que se trataba del regalo de alguno de sus abuelos, ya fuera de parte materna que eran realmente muggles o su abuelo Arthur Weasley que adoraba todo lo relacionado con el mundo sin magia. Era una rebeca Weasley, con la letra R en blanco sobre un fondo rosa. Su abuela Molly no acababa de aceptar que el rosa no era su color favorito.

Lilly le tendió personalmente su regalo, era una caja de maquillaje encantada que te daba consejos de belleza y te instruía en como maquillarte según tus rasgos faciales (Aparentemente los tableros de ajedrez se habían vuelto demasiado caros) Fred le regaló la última invención de su padre, que aún no había salido al mercado. Era una caja de lo que parecían ranas de chocolate pero que si te las comías tu lengua crecía hasta chocar contra el suelo, como si fuera la de un sapo. Fred tuvo la decencia de avisarle antes de que Rose se introdujera una en la boca. Rose pasó a abrir los de sus padres y los del tío Harry y la tía Ginny y los del resto de la familia hasta que sólo le quedó el de Albus.

Albus se había mantenido al margen, Rose no se extrañó, últimamente se había mostrado más tímido con ella hasta el extremo en el que Rose pensaba que la evitaba. En ocasiones lo veía observándola o percibía que él había abierto la boca para decir algo pero la cerraba al instante, dejando sus pensamientos para sí. El regalo eran unos binoculares, Rose miró a su primo extrañada, normalmente sus regalos eran los que más prácticos resultaban para Rose o los que más ilusión le hacían.

- ¿Por qué unos binoculares?- preguntó Rose, confusa.

- La próxima vez que Malfoy se caiga de la escoba podrás verlo con todo detalle.

Rose se rió ante la ocurrencia de su primo y lo abrazó. Albus aprovechó el abrazo para preguntarle si tenía algo especial planeado aquella noche, intentando descubrir si Rose había organizado algún encuentro privado con Malfoy por motivo de su cumpleaños, pero Rose negó con la cabeza y les aseguró que era toda suya. Fred sugirió hacer una fiesta en la sala común y aunque Rose se negó en un momento (¿Y si los descubría la directora McGonagall?), finalmente accedió. Fred y Albus comenzaron a idear formas de negociar con la Dama Gorda para que permitiera entrar a aquellos miembros del clan Weasley-Potter que no habían sido seleccionados para Gryffindor. Rose no pudo evitar pensar que si estuvieran en la sala común de los premios anuales, no les hubiera costado mucho convencer a la armadura que protegía la entrada, la Dama Gorda sin embargo siempre había sido bastante cabezota en cuanto a su deber de guardiana de la torre.

El restos de las clases fueron como un día corriente y los profesores parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para estropearle este día especial con miles de trabajos y redacciones. Rose pasó la tarde de su cumpleaños encerrada en le biblioteca y cuando abrió su mochila encontró dentro una caja de cigarrillos que no le pertenecía, en la caja estaban pintados con tinta azul las letras S.M.

Malfoy no había puesto ni siquiera un _feliz cumpleaños_ y aún así Rose consideró que incluso sus iniciales sobraban, desde el momento que había visto la cajetilla había sabido de quién era aquel regalo. Rose sonrió y guardó la caja de cigarros L.M (Malfoy se había preocupado en conseguir la marca muggle que solía fumar Albus) en el bolsillo pequeño de la maleta.

* * *

><p>¿Ideas? ¿Comentarios? Espero vuestros reviews! ;) ¿Qué os parece la forma en que Albus ha descubierto la relación de Scorpius y Rose?<p> 


	3. Duelo por un cenicero

Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo. Creo que esta vez he tardado más que con los anteriores ¡Lo siento! Bueno, pero no podéis quejaros que éste episodio es algo más largo (cada cap es más largo que el anterior y el último seguramente lo será aún más. Como siempre, si os gusta espero que me dejeis reviews contándome qué os ha parecido el episodio y qué parte os ha gustado más o menos. Sin más dilación, aquí lo teneis. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, vuestros reviews me dan muchos ánimos!

* * *

><p><strong>TABACO<strong>

**Capítulo 3: Duelo por un cenicero**

_Acarició su pelo rubio, mientras se acercaba a sus labios._

No era necesario explicar por qué después de dos semanas, Albus Severus Potter había apartado de su mente la relación secreta entre su prima y Scorpius Malfoy. Tenía otra cosa en la que pensar, y esa cosa tenía nombre propio y apellido: Sandy Rotberg. Sandy se apretó contra el cuerpo de Albus, haciendo que éste pegara su espalda contra el húmedo muro. La nieve de Hogsmeade ya se había derretido dejando a su paso una neblina de humedad. Era la mejor excursión a Hogsmeade que había hecho durante todo el curso y todo era gracias a ella. Sandy era una chica de Hufflepuff de su mismo curso, pelo rubio rizado, ojos grandes castaños, largas pestañas y unas largas piernas. Era una chica energética, incluso explosiva, de notas mediocres pero fuerte carácter. Lo que algunos llamaban ahora una feminista liberada, con un alto respeto hacia sus necesidades sexuales. Algunos alumnos de Hogwart decían que era una gran amante. Era una excelente besadora, de eso estaba seguro Albus.

Estaban apoyados en el muro trasero de Honeydukes, por donde nadie solía pasar. Albus, mientras la besaba, jugaba con sus rizos y ella se reía como si le estuviera haciendo cosquillas.

Un carraspeo hizo que se detuvieran. En cuanto Sandy se separó un poco de Albus, ambos pudieron ver la reconocible figura de Neville Longbotton.

- Oh, bien… ahora sabemos que estaba vivo- susurró Sandy, sorprendida por la presencia del profesor. Albus asintió.

Neville Longbotton era el profesor de Herbología pero después de las vacaciones de Navidad lo había sustituido el profesor Crane. Algunos estudiantes decían que la directora McGonagall le había encargado una misión secreta altamente peligrosa (_quizás nunca lo volvamos a ver_), otros creían que Longbottom había sido expulsado por su ligereza a romper las reglas a favor de sus alumnos o por alguna acción patosa que había desembocado en algo desastroso. Ginny Poter había avisado a todos los jóvenes Weasley-Potter que aún asistían a Hogwart que Neville no continuaría dándoles Herbología por un tiempo, no había querido decir el porqué pero había asegurado a sus hijos y sobrinos de que no era ningún asunto del que preocuparse. Por ello, Albus siempre había apostado por la teoría de la misión secreta antes que la de la expulsión. Por supuesto, había habido otras hipótesis más descabelladas, como que Longbottom había sido devorado por una planta carnívora gigante o que se había enfrentado y había perdido contra un gigante o incluso que se había unido a los centauros para leer las estrellas y practicar la adivinación.

- Ante esta irrespetuosa muestra de afecto público me vería obligado a restaros puntos, tanto a Huflepuff como a Gryffindor…

- Neville, no…- comenzó a suplicar Albus.

Neville sonrió- Pero como no estamos en Hogwart y sin duda habéis encontrado un lugar que parece haber sido inventado para… bueno, para aquello en lo que estabais involucrados, considero que sería injusto quitaros puntos.

Tanto Sandy como Albus suspiraron y se apartaron al instante al darse cuenta de que seguían abrazados. Sandy se sonrojó.

- Me iba a encaminar hacia Sortilegios Weasley, donde supongo que estará el resto de tu familia ¿Me acompañáis?

Albus asintió y Sandy le miró con ojos de lamento- Lo siento Albus pero he quedado con Greta en las Tres Escobas y si no voy…

Albus no sabía quién era Greta pero asintió de todas formas. Le cogió gentilmente de la mano y le dijo que se verían luego. Sandy miró tímidamente al profesor.

- Profesor Longbottom, me alegro de que se encuentre bien.

Longbottom frunció las cejas, extrañado- ¿Había alguna duda de eso?

- Bueno, algunos decían que había perdido al enfrentarse contra un gigante…- comenzó a decir Sandy y confundió la expresión de perplejidad de Neville por irritación- Yo siempre dije que en ese caso usted le vencería, señor.

En cuanto Sandy Rotberg se marchó para buscar a su amiga, Neville caminó junto a Albus para dirigirse a sortilegios Weasley. Neville se inclinó hacia él cuando sólo habían dado algunos pasos:

- Ella sabe cómo adular ¿verdad, Albus?- su voz volvía a parecer la de un niño curioso de quince años. Eso es lo que más le impresionaba a Albus de Longbottom, la facilidad que tenía para ser un profesor respetado y un adolescente despistado al mismo tiempo.

Albus no respondió, sonrojándose al recordar en la comprometida posición que le había encontrado Neville.

- ¿Pero no salía ella con Julian Snippet?- preguntó Neville- El capitán de Slytherin- añadió como si Albus no supiera quién era él.

- Lo dejaron hace un mes- se limitó a responder Albus. Para él aquella relación había sido casi tan incomprensible como la de Rose y Scorpius, era como si una veela se hubiera enamorado de un troll.

Neville pareció sorprendido, Albus no pudo evitar pensar que si le había causado dicha sorpresa encontrase con él y con Sandy Rotberg besándose ¿Qué cara pondría si viera a Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy? Por supuesto, Albus nunca los había visto pero supuso que como Rose no había mostrado ningún cambio de ánimo brusco la situación seguía siendo la misma, por muy peliaguda que fuera.

En cuanto llegaron a Sortilegios Weasley, Albus se encontró con algunos de sus primos (Fred, Hugo y Rose) y con su tío George. George Weasley entretenía a los dos hijos de Ron y Hermione relatándole una de las anécdotas sobre los pasadizos secretos de Hogwart. Su hijo Fred era el único que parecía desinteresado, seguramente había escuchado aquella historia millones de veces y las más recientes novedades de los artículos de bromas atraían más su atención. Albus creyó que Neville iba a pedir a George que se retiraran al almacén para hablar de asuntos importantes (y Albus había tenido la intención de escucharlos con una de las orejeras mágicas de la tienda) pero el motivo de la visita de Neville resultó ser sólo amigable y Albus se sintió decepcionado. En cierto modo, envidiaba los intrigantes cursos que su padre y sus amigos habían vivido en Hogwarts.

xxx

Cuando la nieve había inundado Hogsmeade, no muchas semanas antes, Scorpius Malfoy se había fundido en el paisaje sin problema. Su túnica negra con su bufanda de rayas verdes y el leve rubor de sus mejillas eran las únicas tonalidades que lo separaban del fondo. No sólo en su aspecto parecía Scorpius la personificación de esta estación, sino también su fría y calmada personalidad. Pocos sabían (seguramente sólo su amigo Zabini) que Scorpius era friolero y contaba los días para la llegada del verano.

- No estamos aún en verano- dijo Alice Abbot mirándole con las cejas levemente fruncidas al ver que Scorpius rebañaba los restos de un helado de menta con trozos de pimiento dulce.

Scorpius no respondió, sólo gesticuló sutilmente de una forma que a la mayoría le hubiera parecido déspota, pero Alice ya estaba acostumbrado a su carácter.

- Pero tampoco estamos en invierno- respondió en un tono calmado mientras dejaba caer la tarrina vacía en una papelera. Meneó la cabeza señalando la entrada de la taberna Las Tres Escobas.

Alice asintió con la cabeza a la silenciosa pregunta de Malfoy y lo siguió hasta el interior del local. De su brazo colgaba una bolsa de pana gris que guardaba el viejo reloj muggle que había pertenecido a su padre. Se consideraba una reliquia de la familia Abbot desde el momento en que ésta había pasado a su posesión cuando un muggle se lo había regalado al abuelo de Alice. El reloj había dejado de funcionar porque Scorpius había lanzado por equivocación un encantamiento sobre el objeto. El viejo dueño del taller de objetos antiguos había tardado poco en lanzar un contrahechizo que devolviera al reloj a su forma y función original. Con la preciada reliquia segura nuevamente, Alice saboreó su cerveza de mantequilla con una calma renovada. Frente a ella, Scorpius bebía de su propia jarra.

La bolsa de pana con el reloj en su interior estaba depositada sobre la mesa, en uno de los lados y mientras Alice se deleitaba en silencio de su cerveza, Scorpius alargó sus finos dedos para apreciar el reloj. Sus ojos lo observaron con interés y Alice, en un principio tentada de pedirle que soltara la reliquia, se contuvo ante la profunda mirada de Scorpius.

- ¿Cómo hacen esto sin magia?- preguntó en un susurro. No era la primera vez que Scorpius se preguntaba a sí mismo sobre la sociedad muggle y sus inventos pero era la primera vez que lo declaraba en voz alta. Aunque Draco Malfoy se arrepentía hondamente de haber pertenecido de joven a los seguidores de Voldemort, los muggles continuaban siendo uno de los tópicos más evitados en la mansión de los Malfoy.

- Son muy pacientes, supongo- contestó Alice observando cómo Scorpius a su vez miraba con detenimiento los grabados dorados que decoraban el reloj- En mi opinión tienen su propia magia pero ellos la llaman ciencia o algo así. Supongo que los magos somos demasiado vagos si quiera para comprenderla… es mucho más complicado llegar a comprender aquella ciencia que las bases de nuestra magia.

- No necesitamos comprender su ciencia, tenemos formas más rápidas y eficaces de lograr nuestros objetivos que ellos.

Scorpius pudo percibir en los ojos de Alice que ella se intimidaba ante aquella teoría, todo Hogwart conocía la procedencia de Malfoy y cómo su familia había estado a favor de la supremacía del mago. Sin embargo, Scorpius no iba a cambiar su opinión por el miedo que pudiera engendrar en otros.

- Tienen mayor sentido de la supervivencia entonces, consiguieron captar de la naturaleza aquella magia que se les había prohibido, como la electricidad- dijo Alice.

Scorpius bebió un sorbo de cerveza, como si no la hubiera escuchado. Después de lo que parecía una larga espera, añadió:

- Tienen bolígrafos, eso no se lo voy a negar. Son mucho más cómodos que las plumas con tinta líquida… Y Coca Cola, por supuesto.

Alice rió ante aquel comentario, sintiéndose cómoda de nuevo en la compañía del otro premio anual. Scorpius sonrió ligeramente y le tendió el reloj con delicadeza. Alice lo cogió, posando su mirada en los grabados que antes había estado Scorpius observando con tanta intensidad. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta como una joven delgada y con un cabello liso y pelirrojo los observaba con una amplia sonrisa. Los párpados de Lilly Potter se abrieron con exageración cuando las manos de los dos premios anuales se rozaron para intercambiarse el preciado reloj.

Lilly reprimió un grito de sorpresa mordiéndose el labio, como si acabara de descubrir la isla perdida de Avalon.

xxx

Pudieron reconocer aquella sonrisa a distancia. Mientras el reducido grupo del clan Potter-Weasley se alejaba de Sortilegios Weasley, pudieron ver la menuda figura de Lilly corriendo hacia ellos. A medida que se acercaba, la expresión exaltada de su rostro se hacía más visible. No cabía duda de que Lilly Potter acababa de recibir una jugosa noticia.

- ¡No podéis creeros lo que acabo de ver!- gritó Lilly cuando alcanzó a sus primos y a su hermano.

- Ya son viejas noticias, Lilly. Sabemos que Neville ha vuelto.

Lilly frunció las cejas levemente, sorprendida por aquella información y negó con la cabeza. Abrió la boca para preguntar sobre Neville pero finalmente decidió que aquello que tenía que contar era muchísimos más importante que las aventuras secretas de su profesor de Hebología.

- ¿A que no sabéis a quién he visto en Las tres escobas?- preguntó Lilly, siguiéndolos de cerca puesto que habían reanudado su camino.

- ¿Es un acertijo?- preguntó, bromista, Albus.

Pero Lilly no quería realmente que fueran capaces de adivinarlo, prefería guardarse el placer de comunicarlo ella misma. Aún así, siempre se hacía de rogar como si ellos fueran a suplicar que les hiciera partícipe de aquello que ella había visto u oído. Hugo sugirió un jugador noruego de Quidditch y Lilly negó con la cabeza.

- ¡ Scorpius Malfoy y Alice Abbot están juntos!

Nadie reaccionó como Lilly había deseado. Albus lanzó una mirada a Rose, esperando su reacción pero ésta sólo frunció las cejas, incrédula. Hugo resopló decepcionado porque la noticia no hubiera sido de mayor interés para él y Fred, que se había mantenido ajeno a aquel intento de adivinanza, continuó inmerso en sus propias cavilaciones (las cuales añadían seguramente las utilidades de alguno de los nuevos artículos de broma posiblemente peligrosos)

- ¡Os lo dije en verano! ¿O no os lo dije?

- Yo francamente no lo recuerdo- respondió Albus.

- Oh, no dije exactamente que Malfoy y Abbot fueran a salir juntos pero os dije que los premios anuales terminarían enamorados. Esa sala común debe de tener alguna especie de encantamiento, parecido a un filtro amoroso, que hace que aquellos que comparten esa sala terminen por casarse.

- Malfoy no va a casarse con Alice Abbot- respondió Rose, tajante. Albus creyó ver en sus ojos cierto brillo resolutivo.

- ¡Así se enamoraron los abuelos, Albus!- exclamó Lilly, no habiendo escuchado la réplica de su prima. La historia del noviazgo entre James Potter y la que entonces era conocida como Lilly Evans se había convertido en una leyenda bajo el techo Potter-Weasley, en una especie de cuento romántico que los padres contaban a los niños cuando estaban en la cama, enfermos- Vi cómo Malfoy miraba con adoración un reloj y luego se lo regalaba a Abbot. No estaba muy cerca de su mesa pero aquella mirada es inconfundible.

- Siento decepcionarte, Lilly, pero si esperas que alguien protagonice en Hogwarts alguna especie de historia romántica yo no apostaría por Scorpius Malfoy. Ese chico no tiene un gramo de romanticismo en el cuerpo y no se preocupa más que por él- dijo Rose con hostilidad en la voz- Y dudo que Alice Abbot sea su tipo.

Lilly se dispuso a replicar pero Albus se adelantó- Pareces conocer muy bien sus inclinaciones románticas.

Rose le miró como si Albus acabara de dispararle con una pistola muggle- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Sólo utilizo mi amplio conocimiento sobre la insensibilidad y la arrogancia de Malfoy para verificar que es una persona sin capacidades de amar.

- Bueno, Alice parece disfrutar de su compañía. No parece que su insensibilidad o arrogancia le afecte- respondió con sabiduría Lilly.

Puesto que el odio que Rose sentía hacia Scorpius Malfoy nunca fue un secreto, todos los primos excepto Albus se apresuraron a cambiar de tema de conversación para no quedar encerrados en un monólogo en el que Rose enumerara los interminables defectos del chico del pelo platino.

xxx

El cigarro se consumía en sus labios, ella continuaba en silencio mirando hacia la ventana. Scorpius estaba doblando delicadamente su ropa, ejerciendo su derecho de ser un maniático del orden y del control. Él ya se había vestido, ella seguía desnuda entre las sábanas.

- Creo que esa camiseta tiene un arruga ¿No vas a gritar despavorido?- preguntó Rose con hostilidad, hablando por primera vez desde que se habían despertado.

Malfoy la miró con una ceja levemente alzada, esa era su expresión natural de desagrado. Sus miradas podían llegar a ser más terroríficas que sus comentarios, pero Rose se había vuelto inmune a ellas. Malfoy apartó la mirada para atender nuevamente a sus prendas dobladas.

- Estás hoy callada- dijo Malfoy, sin mirarla.

Rose se encogió de hombros- Tú siempre estás callado si no es para lanzar algún comentario doliente o insultarme por mi apellido- dio una calada más- ahora es mi turno de ser irritablemente silenciosa.

- No creo que la palabra irritablemente exista- contestó Malfoy, con su voz apacible.

Rose dejó salir una espesa nube de humo de sus labios. Normalmente estaba acostumbrada a las pocas palabras de Malfoy, a la forma tranquila con la que hablaba, como jamás parecía afectarle absolutamente nada. Por ello lo había considerado un gran enemigo, siempre sabía qué responder sin dejarse amedrentar por ningún insulto de Rose. Ahora su natural carácter la irritaba. Estaba deseosa de hacerle enfadar y conseguir que abandonara su perfecto porte y comportamiento para parecer humano.

- ¿Dónde está Alice Abbot?

Scorpius la miró sorprendido por la pregunta.

- Durmiendo, supongo. Es domingo, no tenemos clase.

Rose asintió, sin apartar su hastiada mirada. El cigarro era ya diminuto en sus labios y ella buscó con la mirada el cenicero. Estaba en la mesilla de Malfoy y Rose alargó el brazo para cogerlo. Scorpius seguía ignorándola. En cuanto alcanzó el cenicero y se lo acercó, vio que estaba lleno de cenizas. Scorpius siempre lo limpiaba después de que ella volvía a su sala común. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que se habían encontrado en aquel mismo dormitorio.

- ¿Hace una semana que no limpias las cenizas del cenicero?

Malfoy se dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos.

- Oh, no son tus cenizas.

Así fue. Rose apartó la mirada con brusquedad, notando como un azote de enfurecimiento la invadía. Hoy odiaba a Scorpius, como lo había hecho durante todos los días de su vida, pero con una energía inquebrantable. Se incorporó con rapidez, sujetándose las sábanas alrededor del cuerpo. Malfoy se rió ante esta muestra de pudor.

- No han pasado ni tres horas desde la última vez que te vi desnuda- respondió Malfoy con una maliciosa sonrisa- No han pasado ni tres horas desde la última vez que te _toqué_ desnuda.

- ¿Y lo sabe Alice?

- ¿El qué?- preguntó Malfoy, confuso.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco e imitó la firme voz de Malfoy- Que no han pasado ni tres horas desde la última vez que me tocaste desnuda.

- Nadie lo sabe- respondió Malfoy. Su relación había sido un secreto desde que se había iniciado.

- ¡Ella duerme en la habitación contigua!

- Alice no lo sabe, ya te dije que dormía como un lirón. ¿Por qué estás repentinamente interesada en Alice?

Rose apartó la mirada de los grises ojos de Malfoy y se tapó aún más con las blancas sábanas.

- ¿ Te estás acostando con ella?

En aquel momento fue la primera vez que Rose pudo reconocer tan claramente los rasgos de la sorpresa y la compresión al mismo tiempo en el rostro de Scorpius Malfoy. Él articuló una pequeña sonrisa, maliciosa y sin dulzura alguna, como si acabara de ganar una competición.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que seamos exclusivos? ¿Qué nos cojamos de las manos para entrar en el Gran Comedor?

Rose le miró enfurecida, las crueles palabras de Scorpius calando en ella- ¡No!- exclamó Rose, deseosa de negárselo tanto a Malfoy como a ella misma.

- No olvides por qué estás aquí. Nos odiamos, nos besamos, follamos y por la mañana te permito que consumas tu adicción secreta en mis sábanas. Sólo y únicamente eso, ésas son las reglas.

Rose apartó la mirada, pensando si su única adicción secreta era realmente el tabaco o si Scorpius Malfoy entraba también en aquella clasificación.

- No recuerdo el momento en el que acordamos las reglas, pero de todas maneras estoy de acuerdo. ¡Bien!- Rose miró hacia su cigarrillo apagado mezclado con otras cenizas. Así era ella en la vida de Malfoy, un cigarrillo más en su cenicero y debía estar conforme con ello, siempre lo había estado, hasta ahora (al parecer) ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿por qué estaba tan furiosa con los rastros de esa ceniza desconocida? ¿Por qué el nombre de Alice Abbot le repugnaba casi tanto como el de Voldemort?- ¡Pásame mi vestido!

Malfoy se lo tiró y ella dejó caer las sábanas, volviendo a perder el sentido del pudor que la había asaltado segundos antes. Malfoy miró su cuerpo durante largos segundos y Rose esperó, mirándole a los ojos, como si le estuviera permitiendo mirarla por última vez antes de vestirse. Su vestido celeste contra su piel parecía como un elemento hostil, algo que Malfoy estaba tentado de arrancar. Rose le miró con furia contenida y con un asentimiento de cabeza abandonó su habitación.

xxx

_No lo vería nunca más_

Ese era el pensamiento que se repetía en la mente de Rose mientras ella caminaba por el castillo de Hogwart regresando a la torre Gryffindor. El sol estaba comenzando a asomarse por la ventana, como si hubiera acudido para deleitarse con la furia de Rose Weasley.

_No lo vería nunca más_

En aquellos momentos, mientras daba grandes zancadas y apretaba los dientes, aquella idea le parecía lógica y plausible. Estaba decidida a no ver jamás su piel pálida y sus ojos grises, como si un posible encuentro sólo dependiera de su voluntad. Hogwarts era un colegido descomunalmente grande, tanto que Rose estaba segura de que aún no conocía todos los pasillos y misterios que guardaba (Seguramente ni siquiera los merodeadores podrían haber presumido de conocer cada rincón del castillo). Pero no importaba lo inmenso que fuera el colegio de magia y hechicería, no había forma alguna por mucho que lo deseara de que pudiera evitar eternamente la presencia de Scorpius Malfoy, las clases conjuntas de Gryffindors y Slytherin lo complicaban.

La Dama Gorda la vio acercarse con los puños apretados desde el final del pasillo y frunció las cejas, al ver que una de sus alumnas no estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación.

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde viene, jovencita?- Rose no estaba mirando al frente, tenía la cabeza gacha y aquella autoritaria voz le recordó brevemente a su madre. Rose intentó liberarse del mal humor para no responder a la guardiana de la torre Gryffindor con malas maneras.

- Me quedé dormida en la biblioteca- replicó, mirándola directamente a los ojos, retándola a contradecirla.

La Dama Gorda frunció los labios, mirándola con desconfianza- ¿Otra vez?

Rose asintió y la Dama Gorda sonrió con picardía, sin creerse aquella excusa. La pelirroja dijo con impaciencia la contraseña y el retrato se abrió, en cuanto Rose entró pudo escuchar a la Dama Gorda murmurando:_ "Oh, claro, estos críos de hoy en día piensas que fui pintada ayer…"_

En cuanto salió del estrecho túnel que desembocaba en la sala común, Rose pudo ver a Albus sentado en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados. Parecía Harry Potter cuando estaba a punto de reñir a sus hijos. Rose puso los ojos en blanco ¿Es que nadie le iba a dejar en paz hoy?

- Sé de dónde vienes.

Rose se rió- Lo dudo- replicó, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras de su habitación. Era poco probable que Albus supiera dónde había pasado la noche. De hecho, Rose pensó que si algún día llegaba a descubrirlo le daría un ataque al corazón, de esos que sufrían tanto los muggles.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Malfoy?

Rose se paró en seco al oír aquella pregunta. Quizás no era tan improbable que Albus conociera su secreto, se dio la vuelta lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿A qué te refieres?¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?... No, aún mejor ¿Por qué iba a interesarme a mí el bienestar de Malfoy?

Albus le mantuvo la mirada, con los brazos aún cruzados. Se incorporó, dejando en el sofá la marca de su peso- Lo sé, Rose. No puedes negarlo.

- No sé de qué estás hablando- mintió Rose. Aún podía notar su furia, dirigida hacia Malfoy, circulando por sus venas. Quería retirarse a su habitación y olvidar aquel cenicero lleno. Pero Albus la miraba con desafío y Rose no estaba segura de poder contener las ganas que tenía de gritarle a alguien (_A Malfoy_) si Albus continuaba provocándola.

Albus asintió con la cabeza, preparado para obligar a Rose a admitir aquello que no podía seguir negando.

- Sé que te ves algunas noches con Malfoy. Sé que vuestros encuentros no son exactamente inocentes… ¿Qué clase de relación tenéis, Rose? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis?

Albus pudo notar como un leve escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de Rose, como si acabara de ser alcanzada por un hechizo. Rose apretó los labios y le miró sorprendida, como si no comprendiera en qué idioma estaba hablando. En aquellos momentos estaba tan deseosa de negar la noción de Scorpius y ella juntos, de borrar todas aquellas noches y convencerse de que jamás habían ocurrido, que le fue fácil mentir.

- ¿Te estás escuchando, Albus? Es que no ves lo ridículo que suenas… ¿Malfoy y yo? ¿Juntos? ¿Quién te ha dicho esa estupidez?

Era mentira, las palabras de Albus eran mentira, en el mundo real lo eran. El mundo real era aquel dominado por Weasleys y Potters, en el que Slytherin odiaba a Gryffindor, en el que Scorpius y Rose sólo compartían insultos. Aquellos recuerdos que venían a su mente, de Scorpius y ella en unas posturas demasiado íntimas, entre caricias y besos, pertenecían a un universo alternativo, a un limbo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos dos, a nadie más, especialmente no a Albus.

Albus negó con la cabeza, dolido por la directa mentira de su prima. Él no comprendía que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, que en el mundo en el que ellos eran primos, en el que había exámenes y Potters y Weasleys y Qudditch y almuerzos en el Gran Comedor, Scorpius y ella no eran más que enemigos distantes.

- ¿Vas a negarme también que eres tú la que me roba los cigarros?

Rose frunció la nariz, asqueada al recordar el sabor del cigarro en sus labios. Al recordar aquellas cenizas que no eran suyas. La boca le sabía a cenizas (cenizas que no eran suyas), pero eso tampoco pertenecía a ese mundo, era una sensación que provenía de un sueño profundo que hacía poco que había abandonado.

- Sabes que odio el tabaco- respondió Rose, con tranquilidad. _Sabes que odio a Malfoy. _

Albus le miraba con un enfado no oculto, era más que eso, estaba decepcionado. Nuevamente le recordó a su tío Harry, negando con la cabeza con reproche. Pero Rose estaba aún furiosa, casi adormilada y con la boca llena de cenizas. No había cabida para otro sentimiento más de malestar. Ella misma estaba decepcionada consigo misma, con ese mundo paralelo que ella y Scorpius habían creado. Si le revelaba a Albus la verdad, entonces Scorpius seguiría siempre allí, como una cicatriz en su piel. Acababa de terminarlo, cuando nunca había existido. Rose miró a su primo una vez más antes de subir escalera arriba hacia su habitación.

xxx

A la mañana siguiente su malestar se había disipado algo pero sus músculos estaban agarrotados por la falta de sueño. No había podido dormir, había tenido pesadillas con Albus, con universos paralelos y con ceniceros llenos de cenizas ajenas.

Rose Weasley bostezó mientras caminaban entre las mesas del Gran Comedor, a la hora del desayuno. Pudo ver a Albus en una esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor conversando con Hugo. Rose aligeró el paso, intentado evitar mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó junto a su hermano. Mientras Hugo le daba los buenos días, Albus retiró la cara, ignorando su presencia.

Rose se metió unos bombones de chocolate en la boca y pensó que Scorpius Malfoy los había dividido, ya no serían nunca más Albus Potter y Rose Weasley, los inseparables primos. Por un momento se preguntó si ése habría sido la intención de Scorpius desde el principio, en todas las guerras era útil dividir y enemistar a los adversarios para debilitar sus defensas. Ciertamente, sus defensas ahora no podían estar más bajas. Rose dio un sorbo de un vaso de zumo de naranja, necesitaba vitaminas.

Albus la miraba en silencio y sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo, lo encendió con un mechero muggle delante de ella. Intentando tentarla, seguramente. Dio una calada y expulsó el humo muy cerca de ella.

- ¿Quieres?- le ofreció, blandiendo el cigarrillo encendido.

Rose frunció la nariz, verdaderamente asqueada por el olor del tabaco. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a toser ante la humareda que Albus había expulsado sobre su rostro. Hugo miró confuso el frío intercambio de su primo y su hermana.

- ¿Por qué le ofreces? Sabes que ella no fuma- le preguntó Hugo a Albus.

Albus se encogió de hombros- Pensé que quizás había cambiado de opinión. Quizás a nuestra Rose le gusta todo aquello que es perjudicial para su salud más de lo que pensábamos.

Hugo, aún confuso, se encogió de hombros y atacó los bizcochos de zanahorias. Detrás de ellos pasó el profesor Neville y le exigió que apagara el cigarro, no estaba permitido fumar en Hogwarts.

- Estas adicciones muggles en mis tiempos no estaban tan de moda- murmuró el profesor volviendo a su mesa junto a los profesores.

Albus obedeció y apagó el cigarro, dejándolo en un cenicero que Neville había hecho aparecer por arte de magia en medio de la mesa, entre Albus y Rose. Albus abandonó su cigarrillo apagado en el cenicero y Rose lo miró de forma longeva, como si sintiera miedo y melancolía al mismo tiempo. Rose seguía sin hablar y Albus, que había estado aún intentado que confesara y le pidiera perdón, resopló ante el silencio de su prima al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en su silla. Mordió su tostada mirando en ocasiones el casando rostro de Rose.

Rose siguió bebiendo el zumo de naranja y cogió algún que otro bombón, pero no se sirvió nada más sólido que eso. Las tostadas, los bizcochos, las galletas, las gachas y los cereales que le habrían aportado un estable alimento pasaban desapercibidos para ella. Albus, que en un principio la había mirado con furia, comenzó a preocuparse por el comportamiento enfermizo de su prima. Cuanto estuvo a punto de vencer su orgullo y preguntarle a Rose si se encontraba bien, la delgada figura de Scorpius Malfoy apareció por detrás de Rose.

Albus alzó la mirada, mirándole desafiante. Nunca había sentido tanto odio hacia Malfoy como ahora. ¿Le había hecho algo a Rose? ¿Por eso estaba ella de tan bajo ánimo?- ¿A qué debemos tu grata compañía, Malfoy?- preguntó Albus con sarcasmo.

Rose se puso derecha, adoptando una postura alerta, cambió su expresión desanimada a un gesto que destilaba confianza propia.

- ¿Tus serpientes no son suficiente compañía para ti?- preguntó Rose, mirándole de reojo.

Malfoy sonrió ampliamente y desvió su mirada hacia el cenicero- Veo que sigues fumando, Potter. Uno de los inventos muggles más ridículos en mi opinión ¿Conoces a algún mago que haya creado alguna poción que no pueda dejar de consumir hasta que muera?

- ¿Preocupado por mi salud, Malfoy? Eso me conmueve- respondió Albus.

- Sólo he venido para proponerte que nos enfrentemos en duelo esta noche- dijo Malfoy, mirando hacia los lados para asegurarse de que ningún profesor lo estaba escuchando- En el club del duelo ilegal que fundó vuestro primo Fred. No hay nadie a quien me divierta más desarmarlo o hacer que le crezcan protuberancias.

Albus abrió la boca para aceptar el desafío pero Rose se adelantó.

- Yo me batiré en duelo contra ti, Malfoy- se ofreció, mirando al rubio con firmeza. Malfoy, a diferencia de Albus, no se mostró sorprendido por aquella propuesta- ¿Qué me dices?

- Si hay algo que me guste tanto como derribar a un Potter, es derribar a una Weasley.

Malfoy asintió y le tendió la mano para que ella se la estrechara, era así como se habían sellado los compromisos de duelo durante los últimos años, así lo requería su primo Fred Weasley que era el que ejercía como árbitro en los duelos ilegales. Era una forma poco eficaz de asegurar que ninguno de los dos miembros deseaba realmente perjudicar al otro, evidentemente cualquier enemigo aceptaba un apretón de mano si eso le permitía aplacar al adversario con los más dolorosos hechizos.

- Yo seré su segundo- dijo Albus, casi seguro de que Malfoy iba a elegir a su mejor amigo Zabini, como solía hacer.

- Alice Abbot será mi segunda- dijo Malfoy, sorprendiéndole. Albus pudo reconocer un brillo de odio se posaba en los ojos de su prima.

xxx

El club ilegal del duelo que Fred Weasley había creado en su tercer curso tenía lugar en una habitación del tercer piso que jamás se utilizaba para nada. Era una habitación vacía de piedra blanca, amplia y con techos altos. No necesitaban nada más que dos contrincantes y una sala vacía para poder llevar a cabo los duelos, por ello Fred había decidido que no era necesario buscar la mítica habitación de los Menesteres, puesto que cualquier sala vacía de tantas que había en Hogwarts sería suficiente.

- ¡Noche mítica, Señores y Señoras!- gritaba Fred Weasley a los presentes- ¡Rose Weasley se batirá en duelo por primera vez para su entretenimiento! ¡Y nada más y nada menos que con nuestros campeón del año pasado, Scorpius Malfoy! Eso promete un duelo emocionante.

La sala del duelo (como la habían apodado) estaba más repleta que de costumbre. Los duelos entre Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy se habían hecho famosos desde el inicio de la fundación del club pero, puesto que al salir por la noche de las salas comunes ponían en peligro la buena posición de sus casas en las copas de las casas, sólo los verdaderos amantes de los duelos acudían. En esta ocasión habían venido más estudiantes de lo que se consideraba normal, Rose Weasley era una de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts (siendo superada sólo por su madre en sus tiempos de Hogwarts) pero siempre se había mostrado en contra del uso del duelo como simple entretenimiento.

- Tranquilízate, Rose- le exigió Albus que ante la perspectiva del duelo se había olvidado de su enfado hacia su prima- Piensa que si pierdes, siempre podemos decirle a la directora Mcgonagall que sus dos premios anuales han participado en un duelo ilegal.

Rose miró a su primo con las cejas alzadas- No creo que eso sea ético, Albus- le reprendió- Siempre me pregunto cómo es que no terminaste en Slytherin.

- El sombrero seleccionador consideró que tenía muchas características propias de Slytherin, pero le supliqué que me dejara ir a Gryffindor- dijo Albus, recordándose temeroso con el viejo sombrero tapándole los ojos- Se rió en mi oído pero me permitió pertenecer a Gryffindor.

Rose le miró, tentada de acusarle de hacer trampas pero el primer duelo (de dos alumnos de Ravenclaw) comenzó y la voz de Marcus Jordan, que estaba a su lado, exclamó:

- Oh, eso ha tenido que doler- gritó, mientras uno de los estudiantes de Ravenclaw intentaba incorporarse.

Rose se concentró en los hechizos utilizados por los Ravenclaws pero pronto consideró que éstos eran demasiado amigables para servirle contra Scorpius. Unas piernas de gelatina no eran lo suficiente agresivas como para detener a Scorpius, aunque sin duda hubiera disfrutado al verle incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Ante aquella imagen mental, Rose lo buscó por la sala, queriendo observar sus rasgos para imaginar su fracaso con mayor realismo. Scorpius Malfoy aún no se encontraba allí, Rose apretó los dientes creyendo por un momento que él no se presentaría y que una vez más la dejaría plantada (Aunque en distintas circunstancias). Él estaba en estos momentos con Alice Abbot, de eso estaba segura y quizás había considerado más estimulante estar a solas con Abbot que acudir para intentar vencerla en el duelo.

xxx

Scorpius Malfoy caminaba con pasos rápidos, dirigiéndose a la sala del duelo. Alice iba algo más retrasada que él y no paraba de hablar.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente? ¡Nunca he sido segunda en un duelo!- exclamó Alice.

Scorpius respondió sin detener su paso aligerado- Sólo tienes que utilizar tu magia para curar mis posibles lesiones, si hay tiempo muerto. Acercarme una botella de agua o una toalla para apartar el sudor, o hacerlo con tu varita. Retirar mi cadáver y romper mi varita si perezco en el duelo.

Alice lo miró asustado- Pero no hay posibilidad de que mueras ¿verdad?

- Dudo que Rose Weasley sea capaz de matar a una mosca. Están prohibidas las maldiciones, especialmente las imperdonables, así que tengo bastantes esperanzas de seguir viviendo mañana

Por fin llegaron ante la puerta de la sala. Desde fuera podían escucharse los ánimos del público, repentinamente se hizo el silencio, uno de los duelos había terminado. Scorpius se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero Alice le detuvo, sujetándolo de la muñeca. Malfoy la miró extrañado.

- ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó Alice- Sé que Zabini hace siempre de tu segundo, él tiene más experiencia y sé que no os habéis enfadado.

Scorpius se quedó callado durante largos segundos, sin saber cómo responder a aquella pregunta. Sabía la respuesta pero no era algo que pudiera confesarse. Afortunadamente, Fred Weasley abrió repentinamente la puerta. Los miró con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Justo a tiempo! Acaba de terminar el segundo duelo, es tu turno Malfoy- dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarles paso. Detrás de él, Scorpius pudo ver a Rose de entre el público mirando cómo Alice tenía sujeta aún la muñeca de Scorpius. A Malfoy le hubiera gustado decir que ella los miraba celosa pero en realidad su rostro era ilegible.

_Petrificus Totalus. Expelliarmus. Winwardium Leviosa. Petrificus Totalus._

Aquellos fueron los hechizos más básicos que se lanzaron mutuamente, en cuestión de minutos pasaron a otros más avanzados (Uno que cegaba al oponente, otro que hacía que alucinaras, otro que te provocaba un incómodo sarpullido). Finalmente, Scorpius Malfoy salió disparado contra una de las cuatro paredes después de que uno de sus hechizos de defensa no fuera formulado con claridad y por tanto, fallara. Alice corrió a arrodillarse junto a él para ayudarlo en todo lo que fuera necesario. Scorpius respiraba de forma entrecortada, tenía la frente sudada y su pelo platino pegado. Su pelo estaba desordenado y su piel pálida, sudorosa. Parecía incluso humano y Rose le encontró más hermoso que nunca.

Rose Weasley se mantuvo quieta, señalando a Scorpius aún con su varita. No apartó sus ojos de la pálida cara de Malfoy. Parecía cansado, podía notar los pulmones bajo su pecho, llenándose y vaciándose al mismo tiempo que respiraba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía no desear abrirlos. Alice comenzó a apartarle el sudor de la frente con una toalla limpia y Rose estuvo tentada de lanzarle a ella otro hechizo para que se apartara de él, como si en lugar de auxiliarlo estuviera provocándole algún daño.

_¡7, 6, 5, 4, 3…, 2…, 1!_

Era Fred Weasley el que había pronunciado la cuenta atrás. Meneó su varita como si se tratara una de aquellas banderas pequeñas que los muggles usaban en las carreras de coche.

- ¡Rose Weasley vencedora!- exclamó Fred.

Rose notó cómo Albus se acercaba para abrazarla, al igual que su prima Lilly que había acudido a ver el duelo. Fred se acercó para felicitarle el triunfo.

- Gracias a Dios, Rose, había apostado por ti- exclamó Fred- Sabía que no me ibas a decepcionar.

Sus compañeros de Gryffindor se unieron también para felicitarla pero Rose no quitaba los ojos de su oponente derrotado. La mayoría consideró que Rose no terminaba de creerse su victoria y se había quedado paralizada por el asombro. Rose seguía sin apartar su mirada de Scorpius, él abrió por fin los ojos y la miró durante unos segundos. Una fina sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Rose se quedó sin aire ante aquella inesperada sonrisa, se habría esperado furia en los ojos, Scorpius no solía ser un buen perdedor (o al menos eso había pensado siempre ella). Sus miradas sólo estuvieron conectada dos segundos y Malfoy apartó inmediatamente la mirada, al notar cómo Alice Abott continuaba limpiándole la frente de sudor.

Rose Weasley perdió la sonrisa de Scorpius que cambió su dirección hasta encontrar el rostro preocupado de Alice. Rose había perdido, había perdido… Su mente no dejaba de repetir estas palabras. Gryffindor vitoreaba a su alrededor pero ella no sentía la felicidad que solía acompañar a la victoria. ¿Es que no lo comprendían? ¿No entendían que ella en realidad había perdido? Había perdido porque Scorpius Malfoy no estaba mirando a Rose Weasley en estos momentos.

xxx

Incluso en la sala común, algunos compañeros de casa parecían no haber terminado de darle las felicitaciones por el duelo ganado. Era como si se estuvieran entrenando para cuando ganaran la copa de las casas. _No ha sido para tanto_, repetía Rose hasta que los alumnos comenzaron a bostezar cansados y se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Por fin, Rose se quedó sola en la circular sala común, con el desánimo de la victoria. Albus también se había quedado allí, la miraba con paciencia, como si estuviera esperando a que ella se derrumbara o comenzara a gritar exaltada de felicidad. Rose comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y debido al llanto, el aire salía con dificultad de sus pulmones. Rose se dejó caer sobre el sofá y continuó llorando, encorvada sobre sí misma. Fue entonces cuando Albus se sentó junto a ella, permitiendo que utilizara su hombro para apoyarse.

- Albus, creo que Alice Abbot le gusta de verdad- consiguió decir entre gemidos de llanto. Albus asintió con la cabeza y le acarició el cabello, consolándola.

Prefirió no añadir nada más, conocía a Rose lo suficiente para que saber que lo que ella necesitaba era alguien que la escuchara y le sostuviera mientras que ella soltaba frases, a veces incongruentes.

- Tenías razón. Soy fumadora…- dijo Rose en un susurro. Albus estaba aún pegada a ella y ante esta confesión le abrazó aún más. Sintió el mismo alivio al oír de la boca de su prima esta revelación, como si en caso de que ella hubiera continuado negándolo Albus hubiera comenzado a considerar la posibilidad de que aquel día en el que había consumido la poción multijugos había sido todo un sueño.

- ¿Lo amas?- se atrevió a preguntar Albus, susurrándoselo al oído, creyendo que si no se acercaba lo suficiente ella no sería capaz de comprender sus palabras.

Rose tragó saliva ante aquella pregunta, tardó bastante tiempo en responder, había dejado de llorar aunque su respiración seguía siendo pausada- ¡No! Por supuesto que no… es sólo tabaco- Al pronunciar aquellas palabras pudo sentir el sabor del cigarro en su paladar, aunque no había fumado desde ayer cuando había descubierto aquella ceniza ajena en el cenicero de Scorpius.

Albus asintió con la cabeza, no se enfadó porque supo que en esta ocasión Rose no estaba mintiéndole a él sino a ella misma. La abrazó mientras escuchaba como ella seguía repitiéndose, con palabras cada vez más claras, sus sentimientos hacia Scorpius Malfoy. Creyó encontrar el sentido de aquella situación, como si entre los gemidos de Rose pudiera comprender por qué Scorpius y Rose habían buscado los abrazos de otros de una forma tan íntima. No podía explicarlo con palabras pero una sensación en su interior le dijo que todo encajaba, que tenía sentido, que estaba destinado a ocurrir. El llanto de Rose era tan real que la perspectiva de ella y Scorpius juntos, acariciándose, besándose o incluso amándose ya no parecía tan disparatada.

xxx

El ser humano está inclinado a comportarse con masoquismo. Cuando el dolor es insoportable más cerca al placer está. El hombre cree que si aumenta la presión sobre la herida, el dolor se hará tan intenso que llegará un momento en el que no sentirá nada. El ser humano no puede evitar ser masoquista, buscar ese dolor placentero como si fuera respirar. Por ello, Rose se encontraba delante de la armadura, dudando si entrar o no a aquel lugar al que había prometido no regresar.

Repentinamente la armadura se apartó de la entrada, Rose se dio la vuelta con brusquedad creyendo que se iba a encontrar de frente con su mayor enemigo. No era él, Rose pudo reconocer las miles de diminutas trenzas que decoraban el cabello de Alice Abbot y su morena piel. La joven miró a Rose con sorpresa.

- ¿Estabas esperando a alguien?- preguntó, señalando hacia el interior de la sala común de los premios anuales- ¿Quieres que le diga a Scorpius que salga?

Rose jamás le llamaba Scorpius, tal vez en alguna ocasión en la que su nombre de pila había salido de sus labios como un impulso. Odiaba que Alice Abbot tuviera ese privilegio mientras que ella se tenía que conformar con el apellido Malfoy, que había denominado a tantos otros antes de Scorpius, como a su padre, su abuelo y todos sus antepasados paternos.

Alice le miraba con curiosidad, esperando que Rose respondiera- ¿Le digo a Scorpius que salga?- repitió Alice al ver que Rose no contestaba. Rose recibió aquella pregunta como un segundo ataque, como si Alice estuviera diciendo su nombre una vez más para martirizarla.

- Sí, por favor- consiguió decirle con una voz débil.

Diez minutos después se encontraba delante Scorpius Malfoy en la vacía sala común de los Premios Anuales. Jamás había estado allí por un periodo largo, siempre había sido un lugar de paso hacia la habitación de Scorpius. Malfoy se sentó y la miró desde su posición, esperando que ella dijera a qué había venido.

- Me dejaste ganar ¿Por qué?- dijo, al fin, Rose.

Malfoy la miró durante largos segundos, estuvo tentado de negar que le hubiera permitido ganar, pero la firme mirada de Rose le impidió mentir-Pensé que lo necesitabas, siempre que estás irritada o frustrada, tú…

- Voy a ti- lo interrumpió Rose.

Scorpius asintió- Pero esta vez no podías, porque tu enfado provenía de mi habitación, de mí. Así que busqué otra forma en que pudieras descargar tu frustración contra mí. Pensé en el duelo y supe que cuando se lo propusiera a tu primo, tú tomarías su lugar, porque sabrías que era exactamente eso lo que necesitabas

Rose sonrió y se apartó un mechón de la cara, inconscientemente quería resultar atractiva- Era como el sexo

Malfoy sonrió (una sonrisa impropia de él, sin malicia, sin significados ocultos) Meneó la cabeza- Bueno, menos placentero, al menos para mí.

El silencio los envolvió a los dos, parecía no haber más palabras que necesitaran ser dichas. Sin embargo, Rose no se movió del sitio teniendo la sensación de que si se marchaba ahora nuevamente quedaría alguna conversación pendiente. Se abrazó a sí mismo como si repentinamente la hubiera asaltado una brisa fría. Scorpius continuaba mirándole en silencio. Ella parecía tan inofensiva que no reconocía sus ojos, Rose Weasley que siempre había sido segura le miraba como si se encontrara perdida. Scorpius se acercó más a ella, sin tener claro cuál era el objetivo de aquel acercamiento. Sólo cuando abrió sus brazos para abrazarla comprendió lo que estaba haciendo.

Scorpius Malfoy no abrazaba. Sólo a su madre y en contadas ocasiones. Su padre y él tenían demasiado orgullo como para unirse en un abrazo pero utilizaban otros gestos de cariño. Draco solía ponerle una mano en el hombro como muestra de apoyo u orgullo, para él aquel gesto valía tanto como un abrazo. Scorpius Malfoy no abrazaba, y aquí estaba, abrazando a su mayor enemiga, intentando protegerla de su propio malestar. Los hombros de Scorpius estaban agarrotados, incómodo por aquella posición que era tan extraña para él. Colocó sus brazos en la espalda de Rose, intentando que ella no notara su escasa práctica en el ámbito de los abrazos.

Rose sonrió, sin despejarse de él- Gracias- susurró.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por abrazarme- dijo Rose- Por hacer algo que te incomoda… _por mí._

- Oh, Merlin, va a comenzar a parecer que soy una buena persona- dijo Scorpius, separándose levemente del abrazo.

Rose se rió, una risa fresca apenas amarga. Cuando se marchó de la sala común, dejó a Scorpius de pie en ella, viéndola marchar. Rose se preguntó si aquella _reconciliación_ los heriría en lugar de curarlos, como si se hubieran marcado una vez más, esta vez más profundamente, tanto que dejarían marcas para la eternidad.

xxx

Los adolescentes creen que son eternos porque la vejez y la muerte se mantiene lejana en su camino. Pero el tiempo cada vez transcurre más rápido, convirtiendo lo que ellos consideraban un presente eterno en un pasado melancólico. Con la malicia propia del tiempo, el último día de su último año en Hogwarts había llegado. La función había terminado y con la bajada del telón comenzaban los llantos. El ambiente estaba cargado con despedidas y promesas que decían "volveremos a vernos" mientras que sólo la mitad serían cumplidas. Rose se acercó para despedirse de todos aquellos compañeros que no formaban parte de su familia, hasta que sólo le quedó el chico del pelo platino. Sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba él, apoyado en el carruaje de un Treshall detenido, como si estuviera deseoso de marcharse. Rose no se atrevía acercarse y al mismo tiempo no deseaba evitarle, tenía miedo de aquel adiós. No sabía qué esperaba de aquella despedida, si se contentaría con un adiós absoluto (deleitándose en la belleza de lo efímero) o si buscaría entre las palabras de Scorpius indicaciones de que volverían a verse.

Rose intentó entretenerse al despedirse de otros alumnos con los que realmente nunca había intercambiado más de dos palabras, pero el deprimente ambiente provocaba que lamentara incluso dejar de verlos a ellos. Cuando éstos se marcharon, Rose lanzó un suspiro y se mantuvo observando como el resto de los estudiantes de séptimo se abrazaban y se decían adiós.

- ¿Tienes un cigarro?- le preguntó alguien a su espalda.

Al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta, Rose se dispuso a decir que ella no fumaba pero guardó silencio al ver quién había formulado la pregunta. Delante de ella estaba Scorpius Malfoy con su natural sonrisa pícara, no lo hubiera querido de otra forma en ese momento. Lo necesitaba tal y como era. Rose asintió con la cabeza, sacó un cigarrillo de su pantalón y se lo tendió. Prefirió no manchar el silencio con frases vacías como: "Si tú no fumas"

Malfoy alzó el cigarrillo, sujetándolo con dos dedos y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero. Era su regalo de despedida.

- Así que esto es un adiós- dijo Malfoy. Rose se lamentó al no poder encontrar sentidos dobles a aquella frase. Era una simple despedida.

Rose asintió, no sabía qué decir, le parecería que cualquier palabra que formulara estropearía el momento. No se abrazaron, se miraron durante largos segundos a los ojos. Ésa era su despedida y Scorpius y Rose nunca habían mostrado más que indiferencia (quizás también algo de odio) en público. Scorpius asintió con la cabeza, a modo de adiós y se introdujo el carruaje.

Rose se quedó mirándolo durante algunos segundos más, intentando aún unir palabras que formaran una frase coherente. Pero Zabini y Abbot aparecieron por detrás y se introdujeron en el carruaje para acompañar a Malfoy en el último viaje en threshall que realizarían como alumnos. Rose se sintió como un fantasma, allí tan cerca pero a la vez distante. Scorpius en seguida se envolvió en una amena conversación con sus amigos y Rose sintió que una vez más perdía y que esta vez no habría reconciliación.

Albus y Fred la rescataron de su ensimismamiento y la llevaron hacia otro carruaje mientras hablaban del futuro con alegría, sobre qué pensaban hacer ahora que el colegio había llegado a su fin, qué puesto de trabajo deseaban alcanzar y dónde pasarían estas vacaciones. Ellos hablaban de futuro y Rose intentaba abrazarse al pasado, pero éste ya la había abandonado.


	4. Retrato de un Malfoy

CAPÍTULO FINAL. Ante todo, os aviso que el ritmo es mucho más calmado (Tomadlo como un epílogo), por fin dejan de ser sólo ellos dos y aparecen todos aquellos que lo rodean. Estoy contenta con este episodio, pero sabéis que son bienvenidas cualquier tipo de crítica (cualquier tipo no, sólo constructivas :P). Como imaginaréis, Scorpius y Rose se REENCUENTRAN, intenté que su encuentro no fuera muy cursi, sino muy en línea con la relación que mantuvieron en Hogwarts... si lo conseguí, eso ya me lo diréis vosotros. Gracias por seguirme en estos cuatro episodios, no os aburro más y os dejo que comencéis a leerlo:

* * *

><p><strong>TABACO<strong>

**Capítulo 4: El retrato de un Malfoy**

_La dama con el abanico _miró hacia los filos de su retrato con el ceño fruncido. Rose, frente a ella, la estudiaba minuciosamente y escuchaba con paciencia. La dama puso los brazos en jarra, algo que le recordó a su abuela Molly, y comenzó a quejarse con su voz chillona:

- ¿Ven mis tobillos? ¡Les aseguro que no estaban tan resquebrajados! ¿Y mi vestido? Mi pintor no quiso vestirme con un verde tan paliducho, era mucho más oscuro. ¡Por Merlin, el óleo resplandecía!

Rose asentía, concentrándose en los puntos que el retrato de _La dama con el abanico _indicaba.

- Tienes razón- concedió Rose- Necesitas restauración. Aunque otros prefieren que se aprecie el paso de los años en usted. Al fin y al cabo fue pintada hace algunos siglos.

En el retrato, la dama meneó con la cabeza, descontenta- ¡Tienen gracia estos humanos! Aprecian la vejez de todos excepto la suya… ¿No querría usted ser restaurada, Señorita Weasley? Ser más joven de lo que es ahora. Pero por supuesto ¿Cómo me va a comprender? Usted sólo tiene 18 años.

- Son 22 años- corrigió Rose. Aún así, asintió con la cabeza y se giró para mirar a otro de los empleados del museo- Jerry, _La dama con el abanico _será restaurada, tal y como desea.

Jerry asintió y se acercó al retrato, que daba saltos de alegría. Cuando Jerry salió de la puerta, cargado con el retrato tapado por una manta blanca, preguntó:

- ¿Cree que es acertado ceder a sus caprichos, Señorita Weasley?

Rose sonrió- Más nos vale tener un retrato contento que le haga ver al público cómo resplandece el óleo de su vestido, no que haga notar cuán desgastado está.

Jerry asintió, comprendiendo y siguió su camino.

Rose sonrió, sintiéndose segura con su decisión. Después de su salida de Hogwart había hecho un master en _Arte en el mundo mágico y muggle_ y había entrado como prácticas en el La Galería de Pinturas Mágicas de Londres, que estaba en el sótano del museo muggle. Para llegar a las galerías donde se colgaban los cuadros en movimiento, había que travesar la pared del cuarto del conserje en la planta más baja la Galería de Pintura Británica. Rose enseguida había demostrado sus habilidades como bruja y sus conocimientos de pintura, especialmente mágica y había conseguido ascender a sus 22 años a encargada de las restauraciones y la entrada y salida de pinturas. Rose era una persona trabajadora y brillante, como lo era su madre, pero siempre le entristecía la idea de que si había llegado tan lejos era en gran parte por la fama y conexiones de sus padres. Brevemente, pasó por su mente Scorpius Malfoy, que se enfrentaba seguramente a la situación contraria. Draco Malfoy seguía teniendo amigos y conexiones por todo el mundo mágico pero había otros tantos que aún temían aquella marca que tenía en la muñeca. Scorpius era brillante y Rose esperó que los prejuicios de los magos no le dificultaran conseguir un trabajo a su medida. Hacía años que no lo había visto, después de aquella breve e insatisfactoria despedida frente a los carruajes de treshall. Ahora, tanto tiempo después, a Rose aún se le ocurrían tantas cosas que le podría haber dicho, mucho mejor que el silencio que le había regalado.

Jerry regresó apresurado al despacho de Rose, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Rose, hay nuevas entradas de cuadros de Óleo de Marvin Diggs.

Rose asintió. Marvin Diggs había sido un viejo y gruñón pintor que había muerto recientemente y por ello, el museo estaba realizando una exposición de sus retratos. Marvin Diggs solía retratar a grandes familias mágicas, ministros u otros personajes reputados. Pintaba siempre por encargo y pocos magos podían pagar los galeones que pedía porque fueran retratados. Ahora, de forma póstuma, sus cuadros se había revalorizado aún más.

Rose se encaminó hacia donde Jerry le dirigía. Los nuevos cuadros estaban en la sala de conservación, donde se guardaban todas las pinturas a una temperatura propicia para conservarse. Allí Rose, como encargada de restauración, los analizaba para asegurarse de que no se estropearían en la temperatura natural y posteriormente comprobaba si eran originales. Para ello, hacía falta un interrogatorio a los retratos.

- Parecen en buen estado, podemos sacarlos a las galerías- dijo Rose. En uno de los cuadro estaba pintada una numerosa familia que se mostró ofendida ante la simple duda de su buen estado- No, Jerry, mejor ayúdame a llevarlos a mi despacho. Los interrogaré allí en privado.

Rose cargó con el cuadro de la familia Pucey y Jerry se encargó de los otros dos que eran de menor tamaño. Los dejó uno junto al otro contra la pared desnuda del despacho de Rose, todos excepto el de la familia Pucey estaban tapados con una manta blanca para preveer que no se rozaran con nada. Jerry volvió a marcharse y Rose colocó un taburete delante del cuadro de la Familia Pucey. El padre, un hombre barbudo que vestía con una túnica azul marina, se cruzó los brazos de forma defensiva.

- Sólo le voy a hacer unas preguntas, Señor Pucey. Porque ése es su nombre ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que es mi nombre ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

Rose continuó interrogándoles (¿Cuándo perdieron su fortuna y de qué forma, Señor Pucey? ¿Dónde lo pintó Marvin Diggs? ¿Dónde vivían ustedes? ¿A quién de ustedes pintó primero Marvin Diggs?) Para cerciorarse de la veracidad de sus respuestas, Rose había abierto un gran libro sobre la vida de Marvin Diggs y una heráldica sobre grandes familias mágicas, en la que estaba incluida la biografía de Gustave Pucey, el cabeza de familia que estaba retratado con su familia. Todas las respuestas fueron correctas y Rose le colocó la manta blanca para dedicarse al siguiente cuadro. Cuando destapó el segundo cuadro, contuvo el aire sorprendida. Delante de ella había un retrato de Scorpius Malfoy, sonriendo con malicia. Hacía tres años que no lo veía y su próximo encuentro era a través de un retrato de cuando él tenía 15 años.

- Scorpius- susurró, sin salir de su asombro.

El retrato le miró con superioridad- Se equivoca- dijo tajante- ¿Es que no sabe leer?- dijo señalando a la placa en la que aparecía el título del retrato. Se podría leer _Draco Malfoy_. Era su padre.

Rose meneó la cabeza, intentando recuperarse de la sorpresa. Draco Malfoy era la viva imagen de su hijo a la edad de 15 años, si fijaba más la mirada podía notar que Draco tenía rasgos más duros y aguileños. El rostro de Scorpius era más suave, seguramente gracias a los genes de Astoria Malfoy y la sonrisa de Draco era más insegura que la de Scorpius.

- No sabía que Marvin Diggs retrató a la familia Malfoy.

- Sólo a mí. Era un gran amigo de padre y él me dijo que mi rostro debía ser retratado para la posteridad- dijo con orgullo- ¿Cómo me ha llamado antes? ¿Scorpius?

- Es su hijo, es igual a usted- dijo Rose, observándole aún.

Draco frunció las cejas y miró con detenimiento a Rose- Una Weasley, supongo. Ese pelo rojo es inconfundible- Rose asintió y Draco continuó- Una amante de los sangres sucias ¿Cómo se atreve a llamar a mi hijo por su nombre de pila?

Rose frunció los labios y decidió que Draco Malfoy le desagradaba mucho más que Scorpius. El hijo jamás había llamado a nadie sangre sucia.

- Oh, no me diga que mi hijo está enamorado de una Weasley. Eso sería una deshonra para la familia Malfoy.

Rose se sonrojó, pasando por alto el insulto del retrato.

- No, Scorpius no está enamorado de mí.

Draco asintió, visiblemente aliviado, luego le hizo una pregunta que sorprendió a Rose. Draco, suavizó su mirada y preguntó:

- ¿Cómo es él?

Rose sonrió ligeramente- Es frío, calculador, con contestaciones agudas, un Slytherin brillante…

Aunque para otra persona aquellas características hubieran supuesto defectos, Draco Malfoy a sus quince años las consideraba unas cualidades propias y necesarias para una Malfoy. El retrato sonrió con orgullo. Rose se dispuso a abrir la boca para comenzar a hacerle el interrogatorio que pudiera asegurar que no era una falsificación, pero sus palabras se deshicieron en su boca en cuanto escuchó un estruendo en la chimenea que tenía a su espalda. Rose se giró para ver la colorada cabeza de su padre flotando en las llamas.

- Rose, querida ¿Piensas venir a la madriguera algún día en los próximos meses, quizás?- dijo con su típico tono de regañina- Porque está aquí Jeremy. Jeremy Peck, tu novio, si es que no te acuerdas de él.

Rose estaba aún afectada por su encuentro con Draco Malfoy como para mostrarse lo suficiente arrepentida de su olvido para satisfacer a su padre. Abrió la boca como un pez, sin saber qué decir. Evidentemente, le hubiera sido útil mantener la recordadora que había usado en su séptimo curso en Hogwarts.

- Querida, si vas a trabajar horas extras deberías pedir un aumento…- murmuró Ron. Repentinamente su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa e incluso disgusto- Rose, cariño ¿Me puedes decir qué hace un retrato de Draco Malfoy haciendo infantiles gestos ofensivos a tu espalda?

Rose se volvió a girar para ver cómo Draco bajaba los brazos que habían estado sobre su nariz, mientras sacaba la lengua. Rose frunció las cejas mirando con reproche al retrato.

- Marvin Diggs lo pintó cuando tenía quince años.

- ¡Weasley, estoy comenzando a verte las canas! ¡Pareces un viejo decrépito! - dijo Malfoy con una cara de felicidad absoluta.

Ron se puso colorado de furia y abrió la boca para responder pero Rose se adelantó a él, interrumpiéndole.

- Papá, iré en cuanto termine de interrogar a este cuadro y al que me falta luego. Hablamos luego, quiero ponerme a ello para terminar cuanto antes. Dile a Jeremy que siento mi retraso.

Ron, que seguía mirando con furia al retrato de Draco, murmuró algo (_Es como volver al colegio, otra vez…_) y asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer. En cuestión de segundos, las llamas eran sólo llamas. Rose se apresuró a preguntarle las preguntas de reglamento para comprobar las falsificaciones, incluso alguna más personal que se solía añadir para estar completamente segura El parecido de Draco Malfoy con su hijo le hizo más difícil su tarea, Rose no pudo evitar sonrojarse en algún momento al reconocer las maliciosas sonrisas de Scorpius tras las de su padre. Draco Malfoy hizo algún chiste manío sobre cómo su cabeza parecía un tomate cuando se sonrojaba. Pensó que Jeremy le esperaba en la casa de sus abuelos pero extrañamente aquella idea no la instó a darse prisa, quería quedarse, quería continuar intercambiando insultos con Malfoy y describiéndole lo insufrible que era su hijo.

xxx

El caldero chorreante era de los pocos bares que no se había modernizado con el paso de los años, su estilo rústico e incluso burdo era uno de sus mayores atractivos. Albus dio un sorbo de su hidromiel y miró a su prima con incredulidad.

- ¿Un retrato de Draco Malfoy? Si se parece a su hijo en algo, tiene que ser insoportable.

Rose asintió- Es idéntico. Se pasa todo el tiempo haciendo ver a los visitantes que él es mejor que ellos en todo aspecto. Afortunadamente, éstos se lo toman con humor. Es toda una atracción de feria…

Albus se rió, pero luego se detuvo y miró a su prima con un rostro más serio. Se aseguró de que Jeremy seguía lejos, en la barra, antes de preguntarle:

- ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? Tener como compañero de trabajo a alguien igual a Scorpius.

Rose se encogió de hombres- Creo que paso más tiempo del saludable en la sala donde está expuesto- La nueva sinceridad absoluta que Rose había alcanzado con Albus era una de sus más preciadas costumbres adquiridas después de Hogwarts. Se sentía libre de expresar sus sentimientos, de compartir sus temores. Albus nunca la juzgaba.

Albus sólo asintió, comprensivo. En ese momento apareció Jeremy Peck, sujetando tres vasos de hidromiel. El joven tímido de Hufflepuff había intentado desde quinto curso en Hogwarts invitar a Rose Weasley a una cena con unas cervezas de mantequilla en Hogsmeade, pero Rose siempre se había mostrado esquiva. Sólo después de cuatro años, cuando habían vuelto a encontrarse por casualidad en la librería Flourish & Botts, había conseguido una cita con Rose. Ahora llevaban un año saliendo, él era el yerno perfecto (Ron y Hermione lo adoraban), un trabajador respetado y un novio cariñoso.

Jeremy la besó castamente, sentándose a su lado. Rose puso la cabeza contra su hombro, mentiría si dijera que aquella relación no le satisfacía. Lo quería y encajaba perfectamente en la vida tranquila y placentera en la que se había visto al salir de Hogwarts. En muchas ocasiones se preguntaba qué era aquello que le había dado un carácter tan complicado y angustioso en su adolescencia, como si Hogwarts con la huella de la hazaña de sus padres le pesara demasiado. Aquello era lo que había creído mientras cursaba sus años escolares, pero ahora con la sabiduría que el tiempo le había ofrecido podía ver que su enfado, su ira y su contradictora actitud no prevenía de la herencia de sus padres (aquella fama, aquella presión por ser ella también una heroína) sino que comenzaba y terminaba en la figura de Scorpius Malfoy. Él era el que siempre la enfurecía y el único que era capaz de tranquilizarla.

Jeremy estaba hablando animadamente de Quiddtich con Albus. Rememoraban los mejores partidos de la copa de Quidditch en Hogwarts. Aunque Jeremy jamás había pertenecido al equipo de su casa, había sido un gran seguidor del deporte (_Es casi mejor que el fútbol_, había declarado una vez). Mientras rememoraban las estrategias y jugadas más destacadas, solía halagar a Albus hablando de todas aquellas Quaffles que había encanastado en alguno de los aros.

- En esa ocasión, fue impresionante… ¡Casi tiras a Scorpius Malfoy de su escoba cuando intentó coger tu Quaffle!- dijo Jeremy, con los ojos brillando ante el recuerdo- Mantuvo el equilibrio pero conseguiste marcar.

Albus sólo sonrió al oír aquella anécdota, más pendiente del halago que de la mención de Malfoy. Rose, sin embargo, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco en su silla al oír su nombre. Decidió que era el momento perfecto para hacer preguntas.

- ¿Qué habrá sido de Malfoy?- preguntó en voz alta, mirando a su vaso de hidromiel.

- No lo sé- la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y por un momento Rose pensó que Jeremy había descubierto la ansiedad de ella por saber sobre Malfoy- Recuerdo que os llevabais como el perro y el gato. Él nunca fue muy agradable ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que tu vida ahora es más tranquila, sin tener que soportar los insultos de Malfoy.

Rose sonrió- No te creas, no había nada que me dejara más tranquila que hacerle un hechizo de piernas de gelatina a Malfoy.

- Supongo que por eso es por lo que dicen que hay que mantener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos aún más cerca- dijo Albus con tono de broma.

Rose le envió una mirada de enfado pero Jeremy, sin darse cuenta de esa reacción, se rió de buena gana. Meneó la cabeza y se dirigió a Albus.

- ¿No conoce Greta a Alice Abbot?- le preguntó.

Greta era la novia de Albus, con la que más tiempo llevaba (casi dos años ya), la había conocido gracias a Sandy Rotberg con la que había tenido un breve amorío en su último curso de Hogwart. Sandy había vuelto con su ex novio Julian Snippet pero antes de dejar a Albus le había presentado a Greta. Ella era una joven tímida, trabajadora y poco problemática. Tan perfecta a los ojos de sus padres que nunca creyeron que fueran a durar más de dos meses, pero en contra de lo que todos habrían apostado (Y Fred Weasley, de hecho, lo había hecho con 30 sickles) Albus no parecía aburrirse de Greta.

- Creo que sí ¿Por qué? Erais los tres de la misma casa y el mismo año en Hogwart ¿cierto?

Jeremy asintió- Alice sigue siendo amiga de Scorpius, se ven casi todos los veranos. Puedes preguntarle a ella qué está haciendo Malfoy ahora.

Albus miró a Rose para notar si ella lamentaba la mención de aquella estudiante de Hufflepuff a la que había odiado tan injustamente. Rose no mostró señas obvias de antipatía pero en su interior maldecía que Alice Abbot tuviera la suerte de mantenerse en la vida de Scorpius Malfoy de forma imperturbable. Por un momento se preguntó cómo se sentiría al ser amiga de Scorpius Malfoy. ¿De qué forma se comportaba él con sus amigos? ¿Era igualmente agudo, frío y ególatra?

Albus terminó de un buche su hidromiel y se despidió diciendo que había quedado con Greta. La pareja se despidió de él con un movimiento de cabeza. En cuanto la puerta del caldero chorreante se cerró después de que Albus pasara, Jeremy giró bruscamente para estar frente a Rose (Estaban sentados uno junto a otro), tenía una amplia sonrisa en su cara como si estuviera intentado reprimir una carcajada de felicidad. Jeremy la cogió de las manos, y Rose lo miró con desconcierto.

- Por fin, solos- dijo Jeremy.

- Estamos solos en muchas ocasiones, Jeremy- al decirlo Rose, se dio cuenta de que quizás aquellas palabras no fueran tan ciertas. Pasaban muchísimo tiempo con la amplia familia Weasley-Potter.

Aún así, Jeremy asintió- Lo sé. Me refería a este instante- guardó silencio durante unos segundos, parecía buscar cómo ordenar sus próximas palabras- He estado pensado sobre nosotros, Rose. He estado enamorado de ti desde cuarto curso, y tú… bueno, tú desde este año, pero ambos tenemos la suerte de tener trabajos estables, ser jóvenes saludables y estar enamorados y con un hermoso futuro por delante.

- Lo sé, Jeremy. Pero no sé a dónde quieres llegar…- tartamudeó Rose.

- Casémonos, Rose.

Rose pestañeó como si tuviera un tic nervioso.

- Pero somos muy jóvenes, sólo 22 años…

Jeremy se rió- Quizás si fuéramos muggles, ellos se casan realmente tarde… son demasiada gente para que sea fácil encontrar un trabajo estable. Pero somos magos, Rose y los magos se casan pronto.

Rose le miró, dudando qué respuesta dar. Estaba cómoda y encantada con su relación con Jeremy Peck pero jamás se había planteado "Un para siempre". Si daba su sí, Scorpius Malfoy sería parte del pasado de forma irreparable. Rose se sonrojó ¿por qué estaba pensando en Scorpius en un momento que sólo le pertenecía a Jeremy y a ella? No, no podía permitir que toda su vida dependiera de una insana relación que tuvo con su mayor enemigo en el séptimo curso de colegio. Tenía una vida perfecta y Jeremy sólo le estaba pidiendo que convirtieran aquella felicidad en algo eterno.

xxx

Draco Malfoy estaba amordazado con un celo mágico. Rose lo miraba con orgullo, su mente se desvió hacia su padre, al cual le hubiera encantado la imagen de un Draco de 15 años amordazado y haciendo evidentes muecas de hastío, mientras exigía con los ojos que lo soltara. Rose había utilizado un básico hechizo (De aquellos que se aprendían en las primeras semanas del _Máster de Arte mágico y muggle_, en la clase de _Pinturas insolentes o peligrosas_), había creado un celo pictórico que se fundía con el resto del cuadro como si siempre hubiera estado allí. La razón por dicho castigo era que Malfoy había insultado a una hija de muggles que se había atrevido a comentar a su compañera que ella prefería los retratos muggles porque era más fácil apreciar la belleza de la luz y el fondo con perspectiva si no había moviemiento.

Jerry apareció por el pasillo, caminando con paso aligerado. Éste tenía un pelo castaño claro, una cara alargada y unas orejas de considerables proporciones (Rose se preguntaba por qué jamás se había hecho un hechizo reductor). Todo lo que hacía lo realizaba con prisas, como si las 24 horas que tuviera el día no fueran suficientes para él. Le daba una importancia exagerada a todo problema, pero Rose se había acostumbrado a sus peculiaridades y le consideraba el ayudante más competente que había tenido jamás.

- El Señor Malfoy está esperando en tu despacho, Rose.

Rose parpadeó sorprendida, por unos segundos su mente visualizó la imagen de Scorpius Malfoy. Sin embargo, Jerry miró de reojo al cuadro del adolescente Draco y añadió:

- En forma humana, quiero decir.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Draco Malfoy, el padre de carne y hueso de Scorpius Malfoy, al que Rose había visto sólo de lejos en King Cross en contadas ocasiones. Estaba sentado en el asiento del escritorio que pertenecería a Rose y con las piernas cruzadas, parecía visiblemente aburrido incluso cuando Rose no había tardado más de dos minutos en acudir a su presencia.

En cuanto Rose entró en el despacho, Draco se incorporó- Buenos días, Señorita Weasley.

Rose correspondió al saludo, estrechándole la mano. Se sorprendió de los modales del Señor Malfoy que no eran tan afectados como ella hubiera supuesto. Aún así, podía reconocerse en su forma de expresarse y en sus gestos cierta arrogancia que también había heredado Scorpius.

- Vengo por un asunto muy delicado para mi familia- dijo Draco, volviendo a sentarse. Rose se sentó en el asiento que correspondería a los invitados, dispuesta a escucharle- Me ha llegado noticia a través de mi abogado que uno de los cuadros que fueron requisados…- Draco guardó silencio, como si estuviera decidiendo cuánta información ofrecer- que fueron requisados cuando mi padre fue apresado en Azkaban, después de la Gran Batalla, está siendo expuesto en la Galería de Pinturas Mágicas.

Draco esperó a que Rose asintiera aunque no había ninguna duda de que el retrato al que se refería se encontraba en aquel museo. Rose asintió y Draco continuó exponiendo su problema:

- La época anterior a la Gran Batalla fue un tiempo oscuro para la familia Malfoy, siendo yo el primero que exponía ideas anticuadas y perjudiciales para el bienestar de la sociedad mágica- Draco se detuvo y la miró con frialdad, Rose sintió un escalofrío cuando los ojos de Scorpius, desde los de su padre, la miraron- No voy a negar estos hechos porque sé que son de conocimiento general, especialmente para usted y su familia.

Rose comenzó a entender cuál era la preocupación de Draco Malfoy pero decidió no interrumpirle y permitirle que finalizara con su petición:

- Me gustaría decir que la Gran Batalla nos abrió los ojos…

Esta vez, Rose sí encontró adecuado interrumpir:

- No tiene que justificarse ante mí, Señor Malfoy. Conozco el servicio que hizo para la sociedad mágica y muggle después de la Gran Batalla.

Draco Malfoy la miró con una mirada incomprensible, mezcla de una sorpresa ante los extensos conocimientos de Rose y desagrado porque ella insinuara que él estuviera intentado justificarse. Finalmente, Draco asintió con la cabeza y continuó:

- Comprenderá entonces que he luchado duramente por limpiar mi apellido y el retrato que ustedes están mostrando públicamente es el exponente de una personalidad que ya no me corresponde- Draco tomó aire- No importará cuánto haga por demostrar que he llegado a comprender la importancia de la mezcla de sangre si un retrato mío de cuándo tenía 15 años se dedica a amenazar e insultar a hijos de muggles.

- Comprendo su preocupación, Señor Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, como si temiera que aquella frase precediera a un _pero, _se apresuró a añadir- Soy consciente de que el retrato dejó de pertenecer a mi familia cuando fue requisado, pero según la ley de la propiedad del mago en el volumen…

- Conozco esas leyes- respondió Rose y comenzó a relatarla- Si esa propiedad al ser utilizada por terceros pone en peligro el nombre y la honra de una persona particular o de un grupo plural, el individuo cuya dignidad ha sido vulnerada tendrá derecho a exigir la devolución de esta propiedad y si es negada, ha presentar un juicio para que se imputen ciertas reglas en el uso del objeto.

- ¿Tendremos que enfrentarnos a un juicio entonces, Señorita Weasley?

- No será necesario. Hablaré con mis superiores pero estoy segura de que accederán a devolverle su retrato. El cuadro está causándonos problemas con algunos clientes, el consejo tiene miedo de que alguno se decida a demandarnos.

Malfoy no dijo nada pero se vio que su rastro, hasta el momento severo, se suavizó con alivio. Malfoy sonrió y se incorporó.

- ¿Sería mucha molestia, Señorita Weasley, si fuera a ver el retrato?

Rose le aseguró que no era molestia y le acompañó a la sala en la que se exponía el cuadro. Éste intentaba librarse del celo que sellaba sus labios moviendo con exageración la nariz. Rose había olvidado el castigo al que le había sometido e intentó retirarle el celo con al varita antes de que el Draco Malfoy de carne y hueso se diera cuenta. Draco se dio cuenta pero amplió su sonrisa ante la patética imagen que mostraba a los quince años. El retrato estuvo tocándose los labios, aliviado de que ya no estuvieran apresados. Levantó la cabeza, seguramente para insultar a Rose pero se quedó mudo al ver la larga, delgada y adulta figura de su contraparte. Rose pudo notar que el adolescente Malfoy se sorprendió mucho al verse de adulto. Habían pasado años desde que se habían realizado las búsqueda de posibles objetos oscuros en las casas de los mortífagos. Seguramente, la última vez que Malfoy y su retrato habían estado enfrente, él había tenido 18 años, una edad muy próxima a la que estaba representada en la pintura.

- Otros cuadros me dijeron que es raro verte a ti mismo humano por primera vez después de pasado un tiempo, creía que exageraban- dijo el retrato.

Draco Malfoy lo miró, recordando la necesidad que el joven Malfoy había sentido en sus años de colegio de demostrar que era el mejor, que era capaz de todo. Su padre le había inyectado el odio hacia los hijos de muggles y Draco Malfoy había adquirido esta actitud con facilidad, sintiéndose cómodo con su sangre limpia como única catacterística innata de la que podía presumir. Draco Malfoy adulto se preguntó si ese intento de hacer ver que era superior a todos se extendería también a las diferencias entre el Draco de pintura y el verdadero, o incluso el Draco adolescente y el otro adulto.

- Supongo que estás decepcionado- dijo Draco, mirando al retrato con severidad.

El Draco adolescente alzó el mentón- Pensaba que nos pareceríamos más a Padre.

Malfoy se rió con ligereza, tanto Rose como el retrato le miraron sorprendidos.

- Gracias a Merlín que no- musitó, ahogando la risa.

El retrato frunció la nariz, ofendido.

- Te están apareciendo entradas. ¿Has dejado de utilizar los productos para el cabello?

Rose se sintió fuera de lugar, como si estuviera presenciando una conversación privada. Sin duda, la situación era curiosa. Malfoy le miró con una fina sonrisa, girándose parcialmente, dejando fuera de su vista el cuadro.

- Debo de admitir que era realmente irritante- dijo Malfoy.

Rose no supo cómo responder y se limitó a sonreír, sin negar ni asentir. Nuevamente pensó en su padre y creyó que Ron Weasley (especialmente en sus años de colegio) hubiera disfrutado de aquella confesión.

- Espero la respuesta de mi petición, Señorita Weasley- dijo Malfoy, tendiéndole la mano para despedirse- Y espero que su respuesta sea positiva. Sería más fácil para ambos.

- Yo también lo espero, Señor Malfoy- dijo estrechándole la mano. Sin duda, el tacto que le provocaba Draco Malfoy no era similar en absoluto a la mezcla de atracción e indecisión que le provocaba Scorpius Malfoy. Parecían dos gotas de agua, pero Rose era capaz de ver las diferencias y aquello le preocupaba.

xxx

La madriguera estaba rebosante de cabelleras pelirrojas y algunas negro azabache (Otras rubias provenientes de la familia Delacour). Rose estaba sentada junto a Albus, el cual ya conocía _la gran noticia. _George Weasley y su hijo Fred estaba riéndose, seguramente porque habían metido escarabajos en la sopa de Percy o de algunos de sus hermanos. Arthur Weasley, con el pelo más naranja que de costumbre (Se lo había teñido cuando el color blanco había superado al poco pelo pelirrojo que le quedaba), leía un periódico muggle poniendo muecas de sorpresa cada diez minutos. James Potter estaba hablando animadamente con Tedy Lupin, que abrazaba a Victorie, mientras escuchaba a James.

La abuela Molly Weasley apareció, proveniente de la cocina, portando una tarta de melocotón de un tamaño gigantesco. Era impresionante ver cómo era capaz aún de portar una tarta de dichas dimensiones, su energía vital no la había abandonado. Dejó la tarta en medio de la mesa, pidiéndole a aquella nieta que llevaba su mismo nombre que se apartara un poco para que le permitiera dejar la tarta.

Se pasó una mano por la frente, apartándose el sudor del esfuerzo que había supuesto decorar aquella tarta con los últimos ingredientes (que debían añadirse antes de ser servida). Se sentó en la única silla libre, junto a su marido, y alzó la voz para decir:

- Bueno, ya está aquí el postre. ¡A comer! ¡Y quiero ver los platos rebañados!

Los miembros del clan Weasley-Potter asintieron a destiempo y de forma aún más desordenada intentaron servirse. Harry Potter esperó a que todos estuviera servidos para servirse un pequeño trozo y miró a su sobrina Rose con interés.

- Estás hoy muy callada, Rose- dijo Harry. Ron, que estaba sentado entre Harry y Hermione (Era una posición que se había convertido en tradición) miró preocupado a su hija.

- ¿No estarás enferma? ¡Sabía que trabajar tantas horas no sería bueno para tu salud! Es tu culpa Hermione, no eres un buen ejemplo…

Hermione le miró incrédula y abrió la boca para replicar pero Rose, temiéndose una de sus acostumbradas discusiones absurdas, la interrumpió:

- Es que tengo algo importante que anunciar.

Tras aquellas palabras el comedor parecía haber sido víctima de un hechizo silenciador. Rose se sonrojó ante la absoluta atención que tenía de todos su primos, tíos y abuelos. Albus, a su lado, le dio un golpecito en el hombro animándola. Rose se mordió el labio.

- _Jeremymehapedidomatrimonio_

Hermione frunció las cejas, confusa- Cariño, no te hemos entendido. Relájate y habla más lento.

Rose tomó aire- Jeremy me ha pedido matrimonio- consiguió decir. La reacción general fue bastante animada, con felicitaciones, Victorie la abrazó contenta.

- ¡La primera Weasley de todos tus primos que se casa! No, espera, después de Victorie… y después de Roxanne- dijo George, fingiéndo que su ilusión se iba disipando al darse cuenta de que no era algo novedoso. Su hija Roxane le había mirado en un principio con furia pero al terminar la broma su padre, sonrió mirando a su trozo de tarta.

Rose miró a Albus y luego al resto de la mesa antes de decir- Le he dicho que no.

- ¡¿Por qué?!- exclamó Ron, desagrado ante esa noticia. En cuanto conoció a Jeremy no lo consideró suficiente para su hija pero Hermione le hizo ver que era un buen chico y que el simple hecho de que Rose le hubiera elegido a él, era una noticia maravillosa puesto que significaría que Rose no estaría detrás de otros jóvenes como Scorpius Malfoy. Desde entonces, Jeremy y Ron habían sido como uña y carne.

Rose bajó la mirada, su rostro aún colorado- No sentía que él fuera a ser el definitivo…

- Oh, Rose, cariño. Lo siento mucho- dijo Ginny, mirándola con lástima.

- Ya estoy bien, sólo pensé que sería correcto hacéroslo saber y… nada, que supierais que Jeremy y yo ya no estamos juntos.

Rose miró a los lados, esperando que algunos de sus primos volviera a comer ruidosamente tarta para que pudieran dejar el asunto zanjado. Como si Fred hubiera leído su plegaria en sus ojos, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer dando grandes bocados.

- Te vags a atragantag, quegido- le dijo Fleur, que a pesar de haber vivido durante los últimos 19 años en Inglaterra aún tenía un fuerte acento francés. Rose respiró calmada, en esos instantes Fred Weasley había subido en su lista de primos preferidos y Albus tendría que esforzarse si quería mantener el primer puesto.

xxx

La madriguera no era el único hogar en el que se estaba celebrando una cena familiar. Los Malfoy, con un número se presentes mucho más limitado, comían bajo la tenúe lámpara del comedor. Detrás de ellos estaba colgado en la pared un tapiz que representaba a la serpiente de Slytherin.

- Ese tapiz es algo tétrico, Draco ¿No podríamos poner algo más animado?- insistía Astoria Malfoy.

- Parece que no eres de Slytherin, Astoria ¿Qué problema tienes con la serpiente?

- Soy una orgullosa Slytherin, Draco. Pero esa serpiente hace un ruido algo desagradable al arrastrarse por los bordes.

- ¿Y qué quieres que pongamos en su lugar, Astoria? ¿Mi retrato de cuando tenía quince años?

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco- Por supuesto que no. Nunca te gusté cuando tenías quince años… así que el retrato no está muy contento por tu elección de esposa.

- No te odiaba

- Oh, perdón, simplemente no existía para ti.

- Eras una cría. La hermana pequeña de Daphne, que se sonrojaba cada vez que yo aparecía. Y eras muy pesada, siempre detrás de mí para que te ayudara con los trabajos de pociones…

- Oh, era una de las mejores en pociones, sólo era una excusa para hablar contigo. Gracias a Dios que luego me di cuenta que eras un capullo integral…

- Y luego te casaste conmigo- le recordó Draco con una fría mirada.

Scorpius, que se había mantenido callado durante toda la conversación, dejó repentinamente de comer y los miró con reproche.

- ¿No podéis ser un matrimonio normal? ¿De esos que se recuerdan cuánto se quieren?

Astoria le miró con una mirada divertida mientras se limpiaba los labios con la servilleta de tela blanca. La mirada de Draco fue más severa, frunció las cejas con exageración y dijo:

- Yo siempre le digo a tu madre que la quiero.

- Nunca lo haces- se quejó Astoria, dejando la servilleta nuevamente sobre su regazo.

- Bueno, pero eso es porque queda implícito…

Astoria sonrió, no tomándose realmente en serio aquella discusión. Scorpius estaba acostumbrado a su curioso comportamiento, se comportaban como si el otro hubiera realizado un filtro amoroso que los hubiera atado en aquel matrimonio. Aún así, jamás habían hablado de divorcio. Algo que un pequeño Scorpius había temido desde que su amigo Zabini le dijo que sus padres había comenzado a pensar en divorcio después de llevarse el día gritándose y discutiendo. (_Oh, no, mis padres entonces llevan pensando en divorcio desde que yo era un bebé_… respondió en ese instante un Scorpius de 8 años). Pero con los años había comenzado a comprender las distintas formas de amor y de odio y supuso que sus padres y su orgulloso temperamento no encontraban otra forma de reconciliar su complicado carácter y su relación.

- Por cierto, Scorpius. Olvidé decirte que hace una semana fui a La Galería de Pinturas Mágicas de Londres…

- Lo sé. Has ido dos veces, para hacer la petición del retrato y para recogerlo- le interrumpió Scorpius.

Draco lo miró con dureza, enfadado por la interrupción- Esta allí trabajando esa hija de Ron Weasley y Granger- meditó durante unos segundos intentando recordar su nombre- Rose Weasley.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?- preguntó Scorpius, mostrándose más hostil de lo necesario.

- ¿No era de tu mismo curso, cariño?- preguntó Astoria.

Scorpius asintió, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Cómo está ella?

- Feliz, supongo, tiene un buen cargo en el museo. Pero siendo hija de un Weasley, no tiene mérito…

Antes de que pudiera contenerse, Scorpius miró a su padre con desagrado- Era una estudiante muy buena, estoy segura de que consiguió aquel encargo por méritos propios…

Astoria sonrió con exageración antes de beber de su copa de agua- Para no ser amigos, te preocupas por defenderla. ¿Es guapa?

- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?- replicó Scorpius con brusquedad. Astoria no se acobardó, tanto su marido como su hijo intentaban adoptar una voz amenazadora cuando querían que algún tema de conversación fuera evitado.

- Bueno, cariño, tienes ojos.

- Ella está bien- se limitó a responder Scorpius.

Draco, completamente indiferente a la dirección en la que su esposa quería encauzar aquella conversación, continuó comiendo.

- Cariño, la familia Malfoy es muy tradicional, y tu abuela te exigirá en cuestión de años que encuentres esposa. También presionó a tu padre…- Astoria miró de reojo a su marido que levantó la cabeza al oírse nombrar- Tu padre no eligió a aquella que Luicius tenía planeada. Lo que quiero decirte es que no desaproveches la oportunidad de desafiar a tu abuelo… si es que la quieres, por supuesto.

- ¿Cómo has sacado de mi contestación "Ella está bien" que la quiera?- preguntó Scorpius, molesto.

- Scorpius, sólo he oído a otra persona hablar con tanta brusquedad de una chica y fue tu padre, sobre mí, durante el año en el que le repetí en numerosas ocasiones que no saldría con él- dijo Astoria con cierto deje de sabiduría- Si hay algo que conozco es ese orgullo Malfoy que ambos tenéis tan desarrollado.

- Para que me repitieras en numerosas ocasiones que no saldrías conmigo, yo debería haberte pedido en numerosas ocasiones que salieras conmigo… Lo cual no fue así, no tantas veces- dijo Draco.

Astoria ignoró a su esposo y aún con la mirada fija en Scorpius, añadió- Además no me importaría tener nietos pelirrojos.

- ¿Es necesario que sean de la familia Weasley? ¿Es que no hay más chicas pelirrojas en todo el mundo mágico?- se quejó Draco pero al ver la dura mirada de su esposa- Oh, de acuerdo. Pero si hay boda, Weasley pagará la mitad… no pienso encargarme de toda la ceremonia porque ellos estén nadando en miseria.

Tanto Scorpius como Astoria pusieron los ojos en blanco. Draco Malfoy tenía como deporte favorito insultar la pobreza de los Weasley, aunque actualmente ésta no existiera. Scorpius no podía creer que sus padres estuvieran ahora mismo planeando su supuesto matrimonio con su mayor enemiga. Sí, tenía que admitir que su relación no había sido todo odio y que sin duda estaba muy lejos de resultar platónica. En cuanto se levantó de la mesa y se retiró a su habitación pensó que sus padres habían eliminado los restos que habían sobrevivido de su relación con Rose. Con la aceptación de su padre y la actitud positiva de su madre ya no había nada que sustentara su unión prohibida y Scorpius pensó que aquello que los había atraído el uno al otro podía estar desvaneciéndose en estos instantes, ayudado con la animada conversación que aún mantenían sus padres.

xxx

No había podido dejar de pensar en ella durante toda la noche, lo cual consideró como una indudable prueba de que tenían un asunto pendiente. Había entrado en el museo con el propósito de verla, seguro de que nada más se vieran con su nueva y más sencilla realidad la atracción que habían sentido hacía cinco años se esfumaría. La encontró con otro empleado con unas grandes orejas descolgando el retrato de un niño pequeño de seis años que montaba en una escoba de su tamaño. Mientras Rose y su compañero colocaban el cuadro en el suelo, el niño hacía piruetas en el aire.

- Llévalo a la sala de conservación, Jerry- le dijo Rose a Jerry- Vendrán a recogerlo junto a los demás cuadros de Diggs para llevarlo al museo de Edimburgo.

En cuanto Jerry se había marchado, cargando con el retrato, Scorpius se había acercado a Rose para hacer notar su presencia. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo estudió con la mirada como si creyera que se trataba de alguna alucinación que fuera a desaparecer en esos momentos. Rose abrió la boca para decir algo, intentó fingir indiferencia y entereza:

- Cuánto tiempo- dijo con una voz plana. Se sintió orgullosa ante su tono.

- Cinco años- dijo Scorpius con seguridad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Rose- Tu padre ya vino a recoger el retrato y ya le hemos enviado todos los contratos que lo convierten en el nuevo propietario. Está todo en regla.

- He venido a verte- dijo con simpleza Scorpius.

Rose lo miró a los ojos, meditando por unos segundos qué decir. ¿Debería continuar fingiendo indiferencia? Scorpius parecía más seguro que de costumbre, aquella breve humanidad que le había mostrado durante algunos meses del séptimo curso se había vuelto a ocultar bajo su fría mirada. Rose se preguntó si necesitaría otros largos meses de encuentros íntimos para poder percibir rastros de aquella humanidad. Se sorprendió al confesarse que no le resultaría un tiempo perdido, valdría la pena. Como el alquimista que talla la piedra hasta encontrar el diamante y ese instante en el que observa su hermosa adquisición vale todas las tardes de arduo trabajo.

- Siempre pensé que sería yo la que acudiría a ti- reconoció Rose. Ella siempre había sido la que había perdido antes el control sobre sí misma y había necesitado correr a los brazos de Scorpius. Había ocurrido así en Hogwarts y creyó que también pasaría así fuera de Hogwarts.

- Yo también.

Rose se dio la vuelta, fingiendo que estaba observando el cuadro de la _Dama del abanico_, que los estaba escuchando sin mucha discreción.

- He estado pensando en ti, recientemente- dijo Scorpius, con una sonrisa. Rose le miró de reojo.

- Siento no poder decir lo mismo- dijo Rose. Scorpius alzó una ceja, le sirvió una simple mirada para saber que mentía.

Malfoy se acercó a ella y Rose dio un paso hacia atrás, intimidada. Eso no hizo que Scorpius retrocediera, le cogió una mano y notó como Rose temblaba levemente mientras le miraba insegura a los ojos.

- No ha terminado ¿verdad?

- Quizás no- concedió Rose.

- ¿No te sientes dependiente de mí, Rose? Como si alguna maldición nos hubiera atado…

- Quizás

- ¿No querrías liberarte?- Malfoy esperó a que ella respondiera, sólo asintió y Scorpius añadió- Tenemos que romper, Rose.

Rose se retiró, poniéndose a la defensiva. Cruzó los brazos. Sintió que una esperanza que no sabía que había crecido dentro de ella caía como impulsada por una catarata. Rose suspiró, sintiendo una necesidad física por respirar. ¿Qué había esparado? ¿Que Scorpius le declarar un amor eterno? Por supuesto que no, ellos jamás habían sido románticos.

- Nunca hemos estado juntos, Scorpius. No podemos romper si nunca hemos sido novios…

- Seamos novios entonces, Rose- añadió Scorpius. Parecía suplicante- Para que podamos olvidarnos.

Rose le miró con desagrado, intentó evitar cerrar los ojos. Se sentía mareada como si repentinamente se encontrara en el centro de un remolino. No le gustaba esa conversación en absoluto.

- Tu lógica es aplastante, Scorpius- gruñó, dándose nuevamente la vuelta. Pudo ver cómo _La dama con el abanico_ le miraba con tristeza, apiadándose de Rose.

Scorpius se acercó a ella y le obligó a girarse para mirarle- Por favor, Rose. Tú lo dijiste… para ti sólo soy algo prohibido, en cuanto sea accesible dejaré de ser…

Rose cerró los ojos, respiró con fuerzas- No estoy segura de que sigamos jugando por las mismas reglas, Scorpius- le miró a los ojos y entonces lo comprendió. Scorpius le estaba pidiéndo que lo liberara, que le permitiera no pensar en ella, no ser Scorpius y Rose ni siquiera en aquel universo alternativo al que hacía tanto tiempo al que no acudían. Mientras Scorpius se había llevado cinco años intentando enterrar ese rincón que habían construido juntos, Rose lo había estado buscando obsesamente sin encontrarlo (No lo había encontrado en Jeremy, al menos)

- Vete, Malfoy- le exigió, volviendo a utilizar su apellido para sonar más distante.

- Rose- dijo Scorpius, sujetándole aún el brazo.

- No puedes pedirme eso. Las relaciones no comienzan teniendo un punto final definido. No funcionan así… O lo intentamos para toda la vida o no lo intentamos.

- Fue así con Jeremy Peck. Principio y final- dijo Scorpius con furia- Y sabías que no iba a funcionar ¿verdad? Desde el principio sabías que iba a ser un viaje con un punto final definido.

- No, no lo sabía- respondió Rose, con la misma agresividad que Scorpius_. La dama con el abanico_, intimidada por el tono que estaba adquiriendo la conversación se mudó al cuadro de una amiga suya que estaba en otra planta del museo.

- Sí lo sabías. Porque él no era yo…

Rose se libró del brazo de Malfoy que aún le apresaba y cogió la distancia suficiente para darle una sonora bofetada. La mejilla de Scorpius adoptó un color rosado.

- Vete antes de que llame a seguridad- dijo Rose mirándole con odio.

Scorpius le miró durante segundos con desconcierto, como si la bofetada lo hubiera despertado de un trance. Asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta con paso firme, Rose pudo ver como apretaba los puños mientras se marchaba.

xxx

Cuando sus padres habían dicho que Jeremy parecía perfecto no se habían confundido. Incluso después de que Rose rechazara su propuesta de matrimonio, él había accedido a ser amigos. Había pasado una semana desde su fatídico encuentro con Malfoy y éste había sido suficiente para que Rose sintiera que había regresado a ella aquella vida complicada de presiones, héroes y sentimientos contradictorios. Ella lo odiaba con la misma intensidad que lo había odiado en Hogwarts. Quizás incluso más puesto que Scorpius quería olvidarla mientras que ella se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

Después de hacer algunas compras, Jeremy y Rose entraron en el caldero chorreante. El nuevo dueño, que era un hombre gordo y con un contundente bigote, les entregó la cuenta media hora después de que ellos hubieran entrado. Sólo habían bebido dos cervezas de mantequilla calientes y Jeremy la invitó. Se sacó las monedas del bolsillo y se las entregó directamente al dueño. Tenía prisa porque en breve tendría una reunión de trabajo muy importante. Rose decidió quedarse y sacó de su bolso un paquete de cigarros.

- ¿Podría traerme un cenicero, por favor?- le preguntó al dueño. Éste sólo asintió con exageración, parecía estresado ante la amplia clientela y los escasos camareros.

Se giró hacia un joven delgaducho que estaba detrás de la barra y le gritó:

- Peter, no olvides subirle al Señor Malfoy las toallas que pidió- se tocó su redonda barbilla- Su habitación es la 103, según recuerdo.

Rose miró al dueño sobre su hombro- ¿Se encuentra aquí Draco Malfoy?

- No, señorita, es su hijo Scorpius- le contestó el dueño- Trabaja en el callejón Diagon en la farmacia y droguería del Señor Glober. Y cuando se le junta el trabajo y sale muy de noche, alquila una habitación aquí.

Dada su explicación, el dueño se dirigió a la barra con pasos ligeros. El joven larguirucho le había estado haciendo señas para que acudiera, seguramente para exponerle algún problema. Rose dio una calada a su cigarro y miró de reojo la puerta que daba paso a las habitaciones de la taberna.

xxx

Rose abrió la puerta con un alohomora, no le sorprendió que la puerta cediera al instante. Scorpius nunca había sido lo suficiente atento con su seguridad. El cuerpo de Malfoy estaba bocabajo, tapado con las sábanas sólo hasta la cadera. Rose cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de sí, ante el ruido Malfoy sólo hizo un gemido propio de los dormidos. Rose lo observó durante unos segundos sin comprender aún cuál era su propósito ¿Por qué había subido? Meneó la cabeza, sabía bien la respuesta a aquella interrogación. Había hecho lo mismo después del duelo en el que se habían ensalzado en séptimo curso. Rose dejó escapar el humo del cigarro que aún estaba fumando y se acercó hacia la cama, sentándose en el borde.

El colchón cedió un poco ante su peso pero Malfoy sólo se desperezó. Rose acercó sus labios al rostro de Malfoy, se detuvo a pocos milimetros y le soltó una espesa bocanada de humo en el rostro. Como había supuesto, Scorpius comenzó a toser violentamente y su propia tos le despertó. Miró confuso a su alrededor, sin comprender dónde se encontraba. Sus ojos estaban brillantes por el tiempo que habían estado cerrados y por el humo y sólo pudo percibir una mancha pelirroja cerca de él. Intentó ajustar la vista, creyendo por un momento que estaba en Hogwarts, en su habitación de Premio Anual.

- Buenas noches- dijo Rose, en un susurro.

Scorpius ya estaba en total posesión de su vista y la miró con las cejas fruncidas.

- ¿Me acosas ahora?- preguntó con la voz ronca- Maldito humo.

Rose no contestó al instante- Quizás. No lo he decidido aún.

- Dices muchos quizás últimamente- se quejó Malfoy, incorporándose para estar sentado y por tanto a la misma altura que Rose- Pensé que no querías verme más… o llamarías a seguridad.

Rose sonrió- Te he hecho amenazas peores.

Scorpius asintió- Cierto. ¿Cómo sabías que me alojaba aquí?

- Ha sido casualidad. Vine a tomar algo con Jeremy y escuché que el dueño le decía a un empleado que no se olvidara de subirte unas toallas… Supongo que lo hará mañana, a una hora decente.

Pero a Scorpius no le importaban las toallas- ¿Jeremy? ¿Jeremy Peck? ¿Habéis vuelto acaso?- Rose notó con agrado cómo la mirada de Scorpius buscaba su mano para saber si llevaba un anillo de compromiso.

- No hay anillo- dijo Rose haciéndole ver que se había dado cuenta de su mirada.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros- Ése estúpido no hubiera sabido qué anillo elegir. Te hubiera comprado uno con una perla en el centro o alguna de esas excentricidades que tú tanto odias…

Rose inclinó la cabeza y le miró con una media sonrisa, abrió la boca dispuesta a preguntarle si él sí sabría elegir un anillo para ella, pero se contuvo. Estaba cansada de sus juegos. De odiarse, insultarse, maltratarse y luego volver a sus brazos. Quizás Scorpius tenía razón y necesitaban romper definitivamente…

- Estoy cansada de esto, Scorpius- dijo soltando un suspiro- Incluso después de haber hecho un descanso de cinco años, siento que he gastados las mismas energías en ti… Sin que fueramos realmente nunca nada, sin ningún tipo de compromiso y ya me agotaste más de lo que Jeremy consiguió jamás…- Scorpius apartó la mirada- He decidido que tú ganas. Estoy aquí para romper contigo…

- Podías haber esperado a que amaneciera- dijo Scorpius con una voz extraña.

Rose dio otra calada a su cigarro, miró alrededor del dormitorio pero por primera vez no encontró ningún cenicero. Por supuesto, Scorpius no había estado esperando su visita y jamás la esperaría ya. Rose lo apagó en el quicio de la ventana, dejándolo ahí como si fuera un cadáver olvidado.

Rose se tumbó en la cama, junto a Scorpius pero dándole la espalda, no quería mirarlo a la cara temiendo que así cambiaría de opinión. Necesitaban terminar, enterrarse mutuamente. Como siempre desde que habían comenzado con aquel extraño juego, cuando uno quería algo, el otro se resistía o fingía si era necesario. Esa eran las reglas. Si en el pasado, Scorpius había intentado insultarla mientras que ella intentaba besarle, si él intentaba separarse cuando ella quería acercarse ahora estaban bailando con las tornas cambiadas. Rose le daba la espalda y Malfoy se pegó a ella, comenzando a besarle en la nuca. Rose tembló pero cerró los ojos, aquella sería su despedida.

El día los encontró desnudos, en las sábanas, como tantas veces los había visto el sol de Hogwarts. Rose fue la que primero se despertó pero se mantuvo allí entre sus brazos durante largos minutos, sabía que en cuanto se levantara y se marchara de allí no habría vuelta atrás. Suspiró después de largos minutos y se incorporó con cuidado, intentado no despertar a Malfoy que seguía dormido. Se puso los pantalones y la blusa, y se sentó en un sofá para calzarse.

- Busca en mi maletín- dijo Malfoy en una voz adormilada. Rose lo miró con sorpresa ¿Cuándo se había despertado? Miró hacia el maletín con curiosidad, y calzada sólo con un zapato se levantó para alcanzarlo.

Dentro del maletín encontró una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul. Rose contuvo la respiración casi sin darse cuenta, obligándose a no tomar nada por hecho de forma precipitada. Introdujo sus dedos temblorosos en el maletín y sacó la diminuta caja. Miró hacia Scorpius intentando encontrar en su mirada alguna pista que le dijera qué significaba aquel regalo ¿Era lo que ella realmente se estaba imaginando o era sólo un obsequio de despedida? Como era costumbre, el rostro de Scorpius no delató ninguna emoción. Rose volvió a mirar a la caja de terciopelo y entonces, suspiró, descargando todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones ante la sorpresa.

Temblaba más que nunca (aunque deseaba que fuera más una impresión suya que un estado físico del que Scorpius pudiera percatarse)

- Es un anillo- susurró- ¿Un anillo de compromiso?

Era una pequeña circunferencia de oro blanco, delicada y fina. No era extravagante en absoluto, sólo poseía una diminuta piedra que parecía cristal (pero que brillaba como una esmeralda), cubriendo la parte superior del anillo.

- ¿Es suficiente?- preguntó Malfoy. Rose no estaba segura si se refería al anillo o a la proposición que ésta guardaba.

- Es preciosa- dijo en un aliento. Miró a los ojos a Scorpius y creyó ver cierto brillo de esperanza e inseguridad dentro. Quizás se lo estaba imaginando o había aprendido a mirarle- ¿Significa esto…?- A Rose le daba miedo concluir su pregunta.

- Tú querías todo o nada. Te ofrecí el nada y lo rechazaste…

Rose meneó la cabeza, como si dudara que aquello fuera un sueño.

- No estoy segura de que estemos preparados para este tipo de estabilidad…- dijo Rose alzando el anillo y mirándolo con melancolía.

- Te cortejaré durante tres años y luego decidiremos si estamos preparados para ese gran paso- Por supuesto, Malfoy siempre tenía sus condiciones, pero Rose no se sentía ofendida, al contrario, lo encontraba comprensible. Como tardaba en responder, Malfoy añadió - Rose, somos ese tipo de parejas que no pueden estar juntas pero tampoco separadas. Deberíamos elegir la opción menos dolorosa.

- Parece una relación sana y normal- dijo Rose, pero de repente le surgió una duda. Recordó con la firmeza con la que quería olvidarla en el museo ¿Por qué había cambiado de opinión?- Pero tú querías romper…

Scorpius sonrió- Por supuesto. ¿Y tú no, Rose? ¿Nunca? ¿No sería la vida más fácil si volviéramos a ser un Weasley y un Malfoy? Enemigos y ante todo, indiferentes, como lo éramos en primero y segundo, incluso en tercero…

Rose sonrió- Para ello deberíamos ser niños inocentes, de nuevo.

- Ni McGonagall sería capaz de hacer esa transformación- dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa bromista.

Rose volvió a mirar al anillo y lo tocó con fuerza, hasta que sus dedos se pusieron blancos ante la presión. Podía notar la mirada de Malfoy sobre ella, esperando una respuesta. Por la mente de Rose pasó la propuesta de matrimonio de Jeremey, cogiéndole las manos, mirándole a los ojos. Scorpius no le estaba obligando a mirarle, no había hecho promesas románticas como una felicidad eterna. Pero ellos no eran así. Cuando Jeremey se lo había pedido, había sentido una fuerte necesidad de volver atrás en el tiempo porque aquello no debería estar pasando… pero ahora, ahora sólo temblaba. Malfoy no había dado palabras a su proposición (No le había dicho ¿Te casas conmigo?), ni siquiera le había tendido él mismo el anillo. Pero Rose no iba a pedirle romanticismos, ni actuaciones cursis y de exagerado afecto. Ellos no eran así y Rose se hubiera sentido asqueada ante cualquier otra proposición que no hubiera sido tan propia de Scorpius Malfoy. Ahora, él seguía esperando y su mirada comenzaba a vacilar ante el largo silencio de Rose.

- Tendríamos que hacerlo público- dijo Rose- Ellos no lo comprenderán.

Por su mente pasó las caras sorprendidas de sus padres, la furia colorada estampada en el rostro de Ron Weasley. Rose se encogió de hombros y sonrió ante el patético enfado de su padre.

- Si vencieron al más poderoso mago tenebroso de la historia, creo que podrán soportarlo- dijo Rose y miró a Scorpius, con el anillo aún fuertemente sujeto. Aún no había dado su respuesta y consideró que Scorpius merecía una- **_Sí _**- dijo con la voz firme y una tímida sonrisa.

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente, parecía aliviado. Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó al sofá donde estaba sentada Rose junto al maletín. La abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su cara en su cuello. Rose se pegó contra él y se mantuvieron así como si estuvieran intentando consolarse ante alguna tragedia. Pero no había dramas, sólo estaban intentando fundirse.

Rose se fue a la media hora, con el anillo en el dedo y la mano en el bolsillo, rozando con la piedra la tela interior del pantalón. Anduvo con seguridad y salió del Caldero Chorreante, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar a causa de una bola contenida de energía positiva. Se sentía flotar en el aire y en más de una ocasión miró hacia sus pies para asegurarse de que, por arte de magia, no flotaba. Habían quedado en confesarle la noticia a sus padres juntos (Scorpius dijo que sus padres no serían un problema), así que decidieron que los Malfoys serían los primeros para prepararse al desafío que suponía Ron Weasley. Después de hacerles partícipes a su familia de su noticia, irían juntos a cenar al Caldero Chorreante (Incluso pasearían por el callejón Diagon) y por primera vez en sus vidas serían Rose y Scorpius en público.

xxx

Hermione Weasley estaba cortando las zanahorias sobre una tabla de madera de forma muggle. Jamás pensó que echaría de menos las tareas domésticas. (El secreto de la buena cocina es mancharte las manos, Hermione- Le decía su madre con insistencia). Estaba sola en casa, porque Ron estaba trabajando, Hugo estaba en casa de su mejor amigo y Rose… bueno, no estaba segura dónde estaba ella. La casa estaba sumida en un agradable silencio. Aunque allí sólo vivían cuatro, eran tan ruidosos que bien se podía comparar con el ruido que se provocaba en la madriguera en las reuniones familiares. Hermione introdujo los trozos de zanahoria en un plata hondo.

Un ruido hizo que se diera la vuelta, tenían un horno de fuego de los antiguos (Había sido un regalo de navidad de Arthur Weasley) y Hermione lo había encendido para hornear una lasaña. De entres las llamas apareció la cabeza de Harry, la miraba preocupado e incluso azorado, la mente de Hermione voló hacia aquellos años de Hogwarts en los que Harry siempre estaba confesándole malas noticias referidas a Voldemort. Hermione tragó saliva, esas miradas no eran nunca buenas.

- Hermione, hola- dijo Harry. Él nunca solía saludarla, siempre iba al grano, eso también era preocupante- ¿Está Ron en casa?

- Está aún trabajando, Harry. Hoy tuvo que hacer dos turnos porque George necesitaba ir a hacer algunos negocios con unos magos polacos o algo así…

Harry asintió, parecía aliviado ante la ausencia de su mejor amigo- ¿Podríamos acercarnos a tu casa, Ginny, Albus y yo?

Hermione los miró extrañado pero asintió, sentía curiosidad ante la presencia de Albus. ¿Por qué él y no James o Lilly? Lilly siempre había sido la niña pequeña de su padre. La mirada apurada de Harry seguía en su rostro y Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido, dispuesta a exigirle que le dijera qué ocurría. Harry, pareció darse cuenta de aquella resolución (la conocía demasiado) y dijo de forma apresurada que aparecerían en dos minutos a través de los polvos flu.

Hermione suspiró, se limpió las manos con un trapo de cocina y acudió al salón donde estaba la chimenea principal. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y practicando ya contra el fuego su cara de reproche (¿Cuál sería su mejor cara de "Cuéntame qué ocurre ya o te pongo orejas de burro"?). Harry apareció inmediatamente cogiendo de la mano a Ginny que tenía una extraña sonrisa y estaba levemente colorada. Oh, sí, definitivamente ocurría algo. Hermione no había visto ese rostro desde los once años de Ginny cuando por su timidez intentaba evitarlos, especialmente a Harry. Su hijo Albus, detrás de ellos, salió de la chimenea tosiendo. Nunca se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de transporte.

- ¿No podríamos habernos aparecido?

Hermione estuvo a punto de responderle y decirle que no se podía aparecer en su casa, de la misma forma que tampoco podía en Hogwarts (aún habían muchos antiguos mortifagos vivos que considerarían una hazaña asesinarlos mientras dormían), pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar Harry se dirigió a ella, ignorando a su hijo.

- ¿Has leído el profeta?

- Me lo ha traído Ava, pero sólo he leído un poco… ¿Has leído sobre esos ataques de trolls en Alemania?- Ava era su lechuza familiar.

- No venimos a hablarte de eso- respondió Ginny- ¿Has leído la sección de sociedad?

- Nunca leo esa sección, me parece clasista y… Ron y yo nunca publicamos nuestro compromiso allí- Hermione se detuvo un momento y se llevó la mano a la frente como si eso le ayudara a pensar- Oh, espera, Rita Skeeter lo publicó sin nuestro consentimiento.

- Bueno, digamos que Rita Skeeter ha publicado otra noticia que nos atañe. Te recomiendo que te sientes, Hermione.

Esto sí preocupó a Hermione, no se sentó, pero cruzó los brazos de forma defensiva y miró a Harry utilizando su mejor mirada de madre terrorífica. Harry suspiró.

- Deberías mirar la primera página de la sección de sociedad.

Era fácil acceder a las páginas de sociedad porque al contrario que el resto del periódico, éstas tenían un color rosáceo. Hermione se aferró con fuerza al periódico abierto.

- ¡Por los calzones de Merlín!- exclamó. Era la primera vez que Harry y Ginny le escuchaban pronunciar aquel juramento ofensivo- Esto debe ser un error.

- Eso pensamos nosotros, Rita Skeeter no es una fuente muy fiable- dijo Harry que miró a Albus de reojo, éste parecía aburrido y se sentó en un sofá- Aunque la foto…

- Puede ser un montaje- dijo Hermione.

- Hermione, en el mundo mágico las fotos no pueden ser falsificadas… si unieras con magia fotografías diferentes, ellos se sentirían confusos y se notaría que no son verdaderas- dijo Ginny- Además, Albus nos ha confirmado que es posible.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre el sofá, con el periódico abierto sobre su regazo. En él podía verse una fotografía de Scorpius Malfoy cogiendo de la mano a Rose Weasley y subiendo sonriente las escaleras de la mansión Malfoy. En la foto en movimiento, a veces se detenían para darse un dulce beso en la mejilla y abrazarse, parecían nerviosos. En letras grandes, el título de la noticia decía: _Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley prometidos ¿Son los Romeo y Julieta de nuestro siglo? _En la extensa noticia, Rita aconsejaba que fijaran la vista en el precioso anillo que vestía la mano de Rose. Preguntaba en cursiva sobre el destino de la pareja _(¿Será Draco Malfoy el que lance una maldición contra Rose? ¿o Será Ron Weasley, que es conocido por un inestable comportamiento, el que dará fin a la felicidad de los tortolitos?)_ Rita continuaba diciendo que la boda tendría lugar en cuestión de meses y que Rose se había decidido por la modista Vita Nelson para su vestido de bodas, el que sin duda será como el de una princesa con mucho estampado.

- A Ron le va a dar un ataque al corazón- dijo Hermione, sin salir de su asombro, miró a Albus con curiosidad- ¿Qué sabes tú sobre esto? ¿Cuánto es verdad?

Albus se encogió de hombros- No estoy seguro. Sólo sé que Rose y Scorpius estuvieron… juntos durante séptimo- Decidió que la palabra juntos era suficiente y necesaria, dudaba que Hermione hubiera agradecido una descripción detalla de la naturaleza de la relación- Sé que Scorpius fue a verla al museo hace unas semanas, pero que la reunión acabó bastante mal. Al parecer Scorpius quería que zanjaran su relación o lo que quedara de ella…

- ¿Entonces es mentira que se quieran casar? ¿Han terminado?- Hermione parecía esperanzada. Aunque habría apoyado a su hija ante cualqueir adversidad, supuso que esta solución hubiera sido positiva para la salud de su marido. Había cientos de estudiantes en Hogwarts ¿Por qué Scorpius Malfoy?

- Rose estaba de bastante mal humor después de aquel encuentro, casi deprimida…- comenzó Albus pero Hermione le interrumpió.

- ¿Tan… enamorada está?- preguntó preocupada.

Albus asintió- Tenían una relación complicada, me costó años comprenderla…pero era intensa, eso sí y afectaba mucho a Rose. La cosa es que hace unos días la he visto más animada, más contenta, siempre sonriendo… así que supongo que hay posibilidades de que la noticia sea cierta. Y hay una fotografía.

Hermione miró la fotografía, ella también había notado la repentina felicidad de su hija pero la había achacado al final de la temporada de exposición del pintor Marvin Diggs que había sido todo un éxito y le había dado salario extra y reputación. Hermione sonrió ante la felicidad que derrochaba su hija en la fotografía, intentó apreciar las facciones de Scorpius Malfoy. Era igual a su padre, el rostro no tan aguileño, más hermoso.

Hermione suspiró, aún manteniendo la sonrisa- Tenemos que ocultárselo a Ron, al menos hasta que podamos prepararlo para que reciba la noticia- Hermione esperó a que Harry, Ginny y Albus asintieron con la cabeza- De todas formas, todo esto es culpa de Ron- dijo, recordando la orden que le dio a Rose en el andé cuando ella sólo tenía 11 años, los amores prohibidos eran tentadores (_Si te casas con un sangre limpia, tu abuelo te desheredará_)

Harry se rió meneando la cabeza, Albus le miró extrañado y Hermione iba a explicarse cuando alguien habló de repente.

- ¿Qué es mi culpa?- dijo Ron, entrando con tranquilidad a su hogar y dejando las llaves en la cómoda de la entrada.

Todos le miraron en silencio, sin saber qué responder. Ron alzó una ceja, dándose cuenta del cargado ambiente. Hermione cerró rápidamente _El Profeta_, un gesto que Ron captó. Ron se acercó con largas zancadas a su esposa y cogió de su regazo el periódico cerrado, por un momento sin saber qué buscaba fue ojeando todas las páginas.

- Ron, no montes una escena… ¿De acuerdo? Deberíamos esperar a que sea Rose la que nos lo cuente. Quizás deberíamos fingir que no lo sabemos…- comenzó Hermione, intentando calmarlo, pero Ron aún no sabía de qué había que calmarlo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Rose?- dijo Ron comenzando con la sección de las páginas rosas. Entonces ocurrió lo que todos estaban temiendo, su cara se convirtió en un tomate que se fundía con el pelo. Las puntas de las orejas se asomaban por su pelo, más rojas que su cabello- ¡Noooo!

El grito pudo haberse escuchado por todo el vecindario si Hermione no reforzara todas las mañanas un hechizo silenciador, para asegurarse de que no molestaban a los vecinos o que éstos no escuchaban nada inapropiado o relacionado con la magia.

- ¡Ella nunca nos ha hablado de él! No es posible, es mentira. No sería la primera vez que Rita Skeeter se inventa una noticia- comenzó a decir Ron, más para convencerse a sí mismo que a los demás. Hermione se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Cariño, es posible que sea verdad, Albus sabía de su relación.

-¡¿Y nunca nos lo dijiste?!- exclamó Ron enfurecido, dirigiendo su mirada a Albus que abofeteado por esa mirada dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Prometí que no se lo diría nadie- dijo Albus con timidez.

Harry le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo y sin decir nada se retiró a la cocina para traerle a Ron un vaso con Whiskey de fuego, Ron tomó el primer sorbo como si fuera agua. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera viviendo en una pesadilla. Ginny lo miraba con los brazos cruzados, acostumbrada a los berrinches de su hermano.

- ¡No va a casarse con él, Hermione! ¡No! ¡Se lo prohibiremos! ¡Por merlín, no le permitiremos que lo vea!- dijo Ron de forma exaltada. Se dejó caer en el sofá en el que antes había estado sentada Hermione. Su esposa, se puso junto a él, sobre el posa brazos y se inclinó hacia Ron.

- Ron ¿Qué hubieras hecho si tu padre te hubiera prohibido verme?

Ron le miró extrañado, como si no entendiera a qué venía esa pregunta- ¡Pero Hermione, si mi padre te adora! ¿Cómo me iba decir eso? ¡Si eras la mejor estudiante de nuestra generación!

- Si lo hiciera, Ron.

Ron la miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza- No le haría caso, por supuesto. Me negaría Hermione, yo nunca…- se detuvo ante la maliciosa sonrisa de Hermione.

- Pues tu hija es como tú, Ron. En el momento que se lo prohibas, se fugará con él… y perderás una hija. Dale una oportunidad, quizás Scorpius no sea como su padre. Debes olvidar las rencillas de la infancia, pasó hace mucho tiempo…

Ron no parecía convencido, se puso de morros. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y se giró brevemente, sonriendo con complicidad a Harry. Hermione continuó hablando a favor de Scorpius y diciendo que deberían confiar en la elección de su hija, confiar en que la habían educado bien. Añadió que el amor no se podía escoger por voluntad, que simplemente ocurría. Ron comenzó a asentir con la cabeza pero ninguno de los presentes estaba seguro de que estuviera escuchando, parecía inmerso en sus cavilaciones. Hermione continuó recordándole que Draco ya se había redimido en más de una ocasión ante la sociedad de brujos y que la abuela de Scorpius había salvado a Harry en la batalla final. (_Ron, en el pasada era una familia bastante desaconsejable pero han cambiado, han renacido de sus cenizas como el ave fenix_)

Ron gruñó y abrió los ojos aterrorizado, se le había ocurrido una idea fatalista- ¡Oh, Merlin!- exclamó mirando a su mujer- ¡Si tienen hijos mis nietos se apellidarán Malfoy!

Hermione suspiró, dándose por vencida y Harry, Ginny y Albus comenzaron a reír con estruendo. Ron no borró su expresión atemorizada (Como si un basilisco le hubiera petrificado) en al menos un cuarto de hora.

xxx

Nadie los miró. Se encontraban en el Caldero Chorreante, Scorpius acariciándole una mano sobre la mesa. Se hubieran esperado miradas furtivas y cuchicheos pero todos los clientes del Caldero Chorreante estaba entretenidos con sus propios asuntos. Excepto un brujo encorvado que sólo tenía sobre la calva cuatro pelos castaños y pegados al cuero cabelludo, pero ese brujo miraba a todos con una mirada nerviosa como si temiera que cualquiera de ellos fuera a levantarse para atacarlo con su varita mágica. Rose suspiró aliviada, se sentía cómoda ante la ausencia de miradas. Quizás el mundo mágico ya había dejado de preocuparse por los hijos de los enemigos o aliados de Voldemort, puede que éste ya hubiera pasado definitivamente a la historia. Lo que no sabían es que su unión ya no era novedad, que el _El Profeta_ había dado unos detalles bastante poco acertados sobre su matrimonio venidero.

- Parece que no les importa- dijo Rose.

- No es de su incumbencia- dijo Scorpius con seriedad antes de beber de su té. Rose le sonrió con timidez.

Se sentía extraña, como si estuviera expuesta o incluso desnuda en la compañía de Scorpius y en público. Era una sensación poco familiar pero muy gratificante poder tocar su mano como si le perteneciera. Se rió de sí misma e intentó ocultar su rostro con los brazos. Scorpius le miró con una ceja alzada, sin comprender la risa.

- ¿No te sientes raro?- le preguntó Rose. Scorpius frunció las cejas haciéndole comprender que no sabía a qué se refería- De no estar encerrados en tu habitación.

- Comenzaba a afixiarme ahí dentro- declaró Malfoy.

Rose miró al cigarro que había estado fumando, se sintió como si éste estuviera fuera de lugar entre sus dedos. Miró a Scorpius y luego nuevamente a sus dedos. Decidió apagarlo.

- ¿Por qué lo has apagado? No lo habías terminado.

- He decidido dejar de fumar, creo que no puedo llevar dos adicciones al mismo tiempo- Rose no estaba segura de que Scorpius la hubiera comprendido porque hizo un gesto que no llegaba a ser asentimiento y volvió a beber de su taza de té. Rose consideró que aquella respuesta era suficiente, no era necesario que se pusiera a explicar su sensación en referencia al tabaco. Cómo estaba fuertemente unido a él, a Scorpius Malfoy. Había estado meditando sobre ello largamente en esos cinco años, especialmente porque su mono por el tabaco se había convertido en una necesidad. Había llegado a fumar mucho más que un único cigarro entre las sábanas de Malfoy y había llegado a comprender que estaba intentando sustituir a Scorpius Malfoy con el tabaco. Cuando habían estado juntos en Hogwarts, siempre había tenido la sensación de que aún no tenía suficiente de Scorpius, sólo una calada de él, algunas noches en las que sólo entonces le pertenecía. El sol salía y volvían a ser enemigos y la ansiedad le empujaba a fumar entre sus sábanas, como si intentara perpetuar aquel momento y hacerlo durar también durante el día. Pero no podía porque había clases y en general el mundo real, con Gryffindors y Slytherins rivalizando, con el clan Weasley-Potter, el Quidditch, los exámenes e inclusos los amigos de Scorpius (Alice Abbot ¡Por Merlín!). Su rincón privado que habían creado en Hogwart como si fuera una sala de los menesteres improvisada había alcanzado al mundo real, se habían convertido en uno. Rose miró a su cigarro y sonrió, tenía la certeza de que ya no lo necesitaba. Se sentía cómoda, feliz, sin necesidades ni adicciones más que la que tenía enfrente.

Scorpius le había estado observando, curioso por los pensamientos que dibujaban una sonrisa en la cara de Rose. Él no sonrió ni preguntó, así era él y así era ella. Rose bebió una sorbo de coca cola (La bebida por fin se había empezado a comercializar en las tabernas de los brujos) y alejó de ella el cenicero. Volvía a repugnarle, la sensación había vuelto con facilidad porque siempre había estado allí. Había odiado cómo Albus fumaba a su lado, haciendo que sus túnicas olieran después a tabaco.

En ese momento, una hermosa lechuza parda que ella reconoció al instante la encontró en una de las mesas del Caldero Chorreante. Ava ululó orgullosa al encontrar a la destinataria y se posó en su hombro, dándole un picotazo amistoso en la mejilla. Por supuesto, Ava desconocía que el paquete que estaba portando no iba a ser en absoluto un regalo o una noticia buena. El color rojo del sobre reveló su identidad, Scorpius desde el otro lado de la mesa lo miró fijamente y luego desvió su mirada a Rose.

- Es un Howler- dijo Scorpius.

Rose asintió- Está firmada por mi padre- Sabía lo que decía esa carta o se lo imaginaba, pero en lugar de sentirse asustada por el contenido, sonrió como una niña pequeña. Había representado en su cabeza millones de veces el momento en el que su padre se enteraba de su obsesión con Scorpius Malfoy, al menos cincuenta de ellos tenía un Howler de por medio. Aún así, no quería alterar la tranquilidad del local- ¿Tienes hoy aún la habitación?- preguntó Rose. Sabía que por trabajo, Scorpius había dormido ayer en la taberna.

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza y terminándose la taza se levantó, ofreciéndole su brazo. Rose se colgó de su brazo y subieron, el sobre rojo en su mano izquierda y Ava sirviéndose del plato de cacahuetes que Scorpius y Rose habían abandonado sobre la mesa. Rose tuvo la certeza de que después de leer la carta se quedarían un rato más en el diminuto espacio de la habitación, eran como topos acostumbrados al vivir bajo tierra. Necesitarían algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse al aire libre.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones? ¿Posibles decepciones?<p>

Ya se ha terminado, espero que os haya gustado y que el final no os haya disgustado.

Como es verano y tengo tiempo de sobra, estoy escribiendo otro fan-fic esta vez sobre Draco Malfoy y Astoria (Lo cual es bastante divertido, puesto que como con Scorpius y Rose tengo que inventarme la personalidad de Astoria). Os lo digo, supongo para hacer un poco de publicidad a los que estéis interesados en leerlo cuando lo publique y porque intentaré que tenga relación con la conversación que tuvieron Astoria y Draco mientras cenaban (Incluso puede que haga una aparición estelar el retrato de Draco Malfoy). Me encantaría contar con vosotros como lectores, puesto que estoy bastante orgullosa de lo que llevo escrito. Os dejo el título y el resumen para que veáis si puede que os interese o no:

**El llanto de la Serpiente**

**(Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass)**

_Eran un grupo extraño: Draco Malfoy, el espía que no sabía diferenciar entre el bien y el mal; Astoria, la niña sonrojada sin nombre propio y también un hombre que quisó parir, una cantante cuya edad eran todos los años maduros, un lobo que se crió entre hombres y un mayordomo que se creía basilisco…_

Pero ante todo, agradezco vuestros reviews y que hayáis leído TABACO. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
